Betrayal
by Nickels35
Summary: The fallout as Jason deals with the crushing blow of betrayal. When a chance meeting heal old wounds or is the pain of the past to much. Sonny and Carly pickup the pieces what happens when the past comes knocking. What happens when secret explode and everyone is at jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Jason, you got understand he looked just like you did before and he knew things about us and our operation Sonny says. Look I will be the first to admit I was wrong, Jason scoffs bullshit Sonny and you know it.

What is it Sonny He told you what you wanted to hear you tried to take everything from me to give to this man Jason spat. Now you here for what Sonny with some lame ass apology. You two was so sure he was me that you didn't even look into were he came from.

You looked me dead in my face and said he was me so hell no you're not forgiven as far as this friendship it's over and done. The moment you took that strangers side over mines after everything I have done for you and that bitch of a wife of yours.

'DON'T TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT' Sonny says, fuck you and your wife Jason says angrily. You don't mean that Jason we made a mistake alright but I was just keeping him close so I could know what we were dealing with sonny says.

Don't tell me what I mean Sonny I mean every fucking word so believe me when I say this. You are dead to me Jason says as Michael and Carly entered. Jason …Carly say he cuts her off save it I don't want to hear it Carly ,you went to my house to get my wife to leave for him.

Matter of fact you can hear it too just like your husband, you are both dead to me. Jace I'm sorry Carly said in tears he just looked so much like you did before she mumbled.

Yeah yeah, he lets out a chuckle with no humor in it, it's funny that Is what he said. And all of you fell for it every one of you he said looking in Michael's direction. What's funny is my best friends stabbed me in the back for a guy who had no proof to who he was.

And you know who stood by me off all people a man I despised more than anything. But you know what was the kicker you he said turning his attention to Michael. I loved you from the moment they put you in my arms. I would do anything for you a million times over.

I put my life on hold for you and went to jail with you to keep you safe anytime you needed me I was there. I even got ELQ back for and this I the thanks I get stabbed in the heart by you. Michael spoke Jason you have to understand how it looked, explain it to me then Michael.

Was I not there for you enough I gave you room to do your own thing and respected you as a man Jason says. You know what my brother was right you are user only in it for what you can get. I would have given my life up for all of you in this room and the one time I needed you to have my back you didn't Jason says with tears in his eyes.

So, there isn't anything more to say but goodbye I'm cutting all my ties with you he said as he left and he stopped. And turned to them and said you are no longer my daughter godparents and stay the hell away from my family.

Jason wait Carly said let him go Sonny he will cool off he won't stay mad Carly. I don't know this time Sonny she said looking at Sonny and Michael.

couple weeks later

Carly kept knocking on the door when a man says can I help ummm no I'm here to see my friends but thank you. Well your knocking on my door and I'm sure we have never met Curtis Ashford he said stretching his hand out.

We're is Jason and Sam they left two weeks ago Curtis says, were too Carly asked. He didn't say we're he was heading he just says they will call when they get there.

Michael was demoted from CEO of ELQ and Ned took his place with Jason backing him. Crimson's office relocated from the Metro Court to a new office with more space. And Jason and Sam took their kids and moved to New York City they never looked back.

 _5 years later_

 _Jason and Sam loved the city it had so much life they bought a penthouse in the upper Eastside. but they loved there get way house in the Hamptons Jake stayed with them every summer Jason flew him out every weekend. Danny and Emily flourished they also added to their family twins Devin and Eliana._

 _They turned Aurora media into a wealthy Conglomerate, they own several media and magazine outlets. But manages to stay out of the spotlight they manage to relocate McCall and JackalPI to the city as well._

 _They have not stepped foot in Port Charles since Jason struggled because they were a big part of his life for a long time. But he could no longer be blind to the fact that they only were supportive when it lined up with their wants._

 _He didn't regret leaving it only hurt seeing them on a regular would only remind him of their betrayal._

Jason sat outside on the terrace staring out at the Manhattan skyline with his drinking in his hand. Hey handsome what you doing out here she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing on cheek.

It is him you know Jason says, i know she said taking a seat next to him holding his hand. And he is looking into his past so we have to tell them Jason, jaw clenched why should I tell them anything he said. As hurt as you still are you love them Sam says it's why we left Sam, every were i went there was flooded with memories.

She got up and sat on his lap it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't love them Jason. You forgave Michael a longtime ago, I know it hurts that we couldn't share our victories success with them.

I know you Jason, I know when Maxie visit and she barges in you think Carly. And will have your back with whatever you decide but i will let Krissy talk to him first. But that is tomorrow but right now I have a little inside Who wants her daddy to read her a story.

Few days later

Sam called the young man into her off , he knocked you wanted to speak to me Mrs. morgan he asked. I know you took this job because you wanted to find out clues to your past. Yes ma'am he says he replies what if say I will help you personally would you accept my help Sam asked.

Hell yeah I mean I should talk it over with Stacey she thinks I'm looking for trouble besides I wouldn't know where to start the young man says. Oh I think I know exactly where to start Sam says under her breathe.

Ok Sam I'm here what did you have me drive all the way out to the city for as she gasped. As she froze in the doorway she couldn't believe her eyes she didn't believe when her sister told her. But there he was in the flesh, im sorry for staring krissy mumbled you just remind me of someone I use to know.

No problem he said getting up I will leave you too it thank you Mrs. Morgan I guess I will get back to work he said leaving. Th...tha...that cant be she stammered out with tears in her eyes, Sam shook her head yes. How long Krissy asked flabbergasted I don't know Kris but i just noticed him working as a driver. For one of my PI's he has a fiancee and a 3 year old son and he is trying to get his PI license.


	2. Chapter 2

Greystone manor

 _Carly stormed into the house I did what you asked I gave him time and space until he calmed down. BUT HE IS GONE SONNY GONE JUST LIKE THAT SONNY SHE SAYS IN TEARS. He can't be gone Sonny she says crying into her husband's shoulders. Carly He will be back he always does this is his home and family is here Sonny says._

 _I knew I should have went after him that day and I did even Sam said to give him time and I did. He hates us Sonny Jason doesn't hate us Carly he is hurt right now we have been here before with Jason. But this is different Sonny he left and didn't say anything just proof he is gone._

5 years later

Carly walked into her house she just came from visiting Josslyn at the dorms. Her baby girl was studying business management like her dad it had been a long hard 5 years. Hey pretty girl she smiled when she saw Avery sitting on the floor doing her homework with Sonny sitting helping her.

' Hi momma Carly' Avery said with a smile and a smile that reminded her of Morgan. Your daddy helping you with your homework she shook her yes as she sat down she gave Sonny a kiss.

How was your day he says pulling her close he knew this time of the year was hard for her since Morgan died and Jason left. I saw Monica and Alexis today at the Metro Court Jason and Sam sent them holiday pictures of the kids. I got a glimpse of it Jake, Danny and Scout with two other kids i guess they had.

Oh yeah Sonny said trying to be strong for his wife but knowing deep down he missed his best friend too. He figure Jason would come back and all would be forgiven bit this was the longest that they have every not talk to him.

He tried to look for him to no avail Brick couldn't find him he was sure that Spinelli had covered Jason's tracks.

Krissy's townhouse

Listen Issy you eat I promise to take you to grandpa's and Graciella will make you , your favorite double chocolate chip cookies. Ok the little girl say with a smile eating her mash potatoes and broccoli.

After finally getting Issy ready for bed Krissy pour her a much-needed glass of wine when the door rang she got up. He dad come on where is my girl Sonny says with a grin teddy bear in hand.

She heard something give me a second she said leaving the room, Sonny walked over to the mantle were there was pictures of her and Issy. Others of Krissy with her sisters and her mom others with her nieces and nephews.

Who are these two Sonny asked as she came back into the room oh that is the twins birthday party. That is Devin and Eliana they are alot a like but so different she says with a smile. I didn't know Jason and Sam had more kids he says putting the picture down, yeah they did Kristina.

I need to Sonny says as Kristina cut him off I can't dad she said shaking her head. You didn't even let me asked Sonny says you were going to asked me about Jason. I can't and won't betray my sister dad i am not asking you too Krissy. I'm just asking you to extend and olive branch is all Sonny says, you dont get do you dad.

Get what I know he was angry Kristina, angry dad try hurt by the people he loved the most. You and Carly tried to dismantle his life and give it to someone else his children, his wife everything he owned. To his jerk over a twin brother who was raised by Betsy Frank and Heather Webber.

You guys even went as far as tricking me into it off bring out Jake and Danny to play with Avery. Just so he could see them Dad after Elizabeth and Sam refused it, and Carly made a liar out of me. They trusted me with there kids and Carly used it against and to make matters worse he kidnapped them.

Yeah in get it dad you guys wanted your friend back but did all rationale go out the window. I mean really dad Helena and her mind controlling methods, cryogenic labs, mind swapping. You never questioned any of it you may have lost your best friend but Sam lost her husband two complete different things.

You weren't there when she couldn't get out of bed, you weren't there when she would wake up in the middle screaming his name. Until the only reason she go out of bed was Danny and then she thought she was going to lose him too. Then she got back but he didn't remember her or there life together.

Now let's get to Jason he was shot in the back going to handle your business while you was to busy obsessing over Kate or Connie. Or whatever her name was you may have grieved him but not how Sam did. He gets used and manipulated but all the while he gets to watch his wife grieve for him and struggle to let him go.

And that is a special kind of Hell to go through but he did and when he got his life back. He couldn't go back to the life he lived previously lived after all he lost he got a second chance. And he was desperate to not blow it and you acted as if you could respect that.

But you couldn't I mean he gave you his life for you and never complained not to mention he believed when no one else didnt, about Krissy says catching a breathe. I know I did wrong by him and i want to make it right sweetheart. Next time you talk to Sam tell her i said she has a beautiful family Sonny says kissing Kristina and taking one last look the pictures he knew what he had to do.

Michael and Serena's Penthouse

Hey you coming to bed what are you thinking about so intently Serena says making her way next to her fiancee about brothers he said rubbing her stomach. As she ran her hand through his hair thats your little brother she asked he is handsome in a dark and broody way she laughed. Michael looked at her strangley oh stop it i love you Michael Corinthos there isnt anything about you that i don't love. So what are you thinking about Serena asked Morgan he would 28 years old, you know just what would he be doing if he were here would he be a father.

Or would he have token Perks international we will never know he was token down in the prime in his life and i wonder if i was here could i have saved him from his downward spiral. Why wasn't i paying attention you know why didn't he come to me or why didn't he feel comfortable to confide in me Michael says sadly. Thats how i feel about Karen Serena says i miss her all the time but we can't bring them back.

Our daughter will never know her uncle i wanted more timle with my brother i want that time back. I know you do Michael but you know as well as i do that it doesnt work that way not the way he says why not the Cassadines come back from the dead all the time i want just one time it was my brother. I just i want my baby brother he said breaking down in tears that you can hear the pain in his cries. Daddy they heard as Michael quickly wiped the tears from his eyes he princess what you doing up this late he said picking her up and putting her on his lap.

I heard a noise and it woke me up she said i think is back she said with a sad face,then i guess i have to go put him out again now don't I Michael says putting her down and getting up. She shook her head with a grin but he is sad when you out him out daddy then what do you suppose we do he said bending in front of her. She shrugs her shoulder maybe you can sing him song daddy Michael smiles baby Mr. Grumpy doesn't like my singing he got angry last time remember.

Serena smiled watching Michael with little Morgan , okay so how about i read you guys a story do you think he would like that she shook her head yes. Come on let's go let him back in but he has to behave this time ok Michael says Ok daddy she says giggling as he picks her up. 20 minutes later he entered his bedroom as Serena smiled up at him your really good with her you know that. I try you know Michael says laying down pulling her close to him, babe she is your brothers namesake he will live vicariously through her. Now i know its not the same but his name will live on through her she said kissing him on his forehead i don't care about what my dad says Michael i love you.

New York City

Kristina walked into Mcall & JackalPI inc hi im here to see my sister just point they way she says Mrs. Morgan is expecting me anyway thank you Stephanie it is as she made her way to the big offices. She opened the door Ok Sam i'm here what did you have me drive all the way out to the city for as she gasped. As she froze in the doorway she couldn't believe her eyes she didn't believe when her sister told her. But there he was in the flesh, im sorry for staring Krissy mumbled you just remind me of someone i use to know.

No problem he said getting up i will leave you too it thank you Mrs. Morgan i guess i will get back to work he said leaving. Th...Tha...that can't be she stammered out with tears in her eyes, Sam shook her yes. How long Krissy asked flabbergasted i don't know Kris but i just noticed him working as a driver for one of my PI's he has a fiancee and a 3 year old son and he is trying to get his PI license.

From what i can gather he is been here for a little over 6 months and he is good worker is all i know, he doesn't remember does he Kristina asked. I did take the liberty of speaking to his doctors they say that he needs to be surronded by thing that will jog his memory and clearly the city isn't it. i wll speak to him and see what else i can find out alright trust me if he is going to remember don't push.

As he left his bosses office he got a sense of deja vu, he felt like he knew her from somewhere but could'nt place it will. Hey D man i'm getting ready to take off ok yeah sure thing Mike the guy says slapping fives with him. So what did the boss want Darryl asked, oh she says she will help me with finding out were i came from and who i really am Mike says with a shrug. Well that is good man Darryl says maybe she can crack the case he says slapping him on the back yeah i know man maybe i can have my questions answered he says leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike and Stacey apartment

Honey I'm home daddy daddy the little boy came running with no clothes on "Mikey" come back here Stacey came after him. Hey buddy he said picking up to give him a kiss, let's put these on daddy wouldn't want you to catch a cold he said with a smirk.

Kissing her hey babe how was your day she asked as they walked to the room to put Mikey's clothes on. It was good we just did some surveillance and i spoke to my boss today. Like Mrs. Morgan that boss Stacey says yup one in the same Mike said and what did she says.

Well she is interested in my case She knows I want to find out about my past, Mike i don't know you never know what you will find. Babe i know but i need to know for medical reason and for me too you know do I look like my mom or my dad. Because there is no reason as to why we both have dark hair and our son has light brown almost red hair.

Both of your parents have black hair and your Puerto Rican have you ever saw a natural redheaded Puerto Rican he says. No i haven't Mike but im afraid for you we have been down this road nothing so I don't want you to get your hopes up she says. I'm a big boy Stace it's time I face it head on once and for all he says kissing her on the forehead. Just know that this family means this family means the world to me I will never jeopardize that.

You may not be afraid but I am Stacey AnaMaria Santana your family is the only one I remember. You father taught me how to be a man but I'm pretty sure I had a dad and i guess we were close.

What do you mean do do you still have the dreams that could be memories Stacey asked. Are you still writing them out it can help you make sense of it all babe she said as she played with Mikey. I couldn't see his face but I could hear his voice if I can save you from a condition that we share then I have failed as a father son.

It plays in my head all I know is I felt lost, scared and extremely hopeless and he was right there helping me. That's why I want to find out more then ever who I am babe I can have a whole family out there somewhere he says.

Jason and Sam Penthouse

Sam made it home how did it go with Kristina Jason asked it was hard but I gave her the basics and him I told him i take his case personally. Did it raise any suspicion Jason asked ,not that he showed any he was just grateful that i was going to take a look Sam what I got from his partner he keeps hitting dead ends and how is that possible unless someone doesnt want him to find out who he is. But why wouldn't someone want him to find out who is unless they want to use it to hurt Sonny and Carly Jason says.

"Exactly" Sam I will take it from here this could be dangerous and we have 4 kids who need a mother just as much as they need a father Jason. Now regardless of how you feel about Sonny and Carly there son was token from them they didn't deserve the doesn't deserve that Sam says. So either we do this together or i do it by myself but I'm doing this Jason.

He sighed fine I just couldn't take it if something happened to you Sam he says resting his forehead to hers likewise Jason she says. But where a team Jason so let's call in our reinforcement she says with a smile but who ever set this up kept him alive for a reason maybe it had something to do with dear old Drew Jason thinks out loud. Maybe but let's think about it for a second Sam mused first Morgan's doctor then Ava and Nelle and Olivia Jerome.

They were trying to cripple me and Sonny is why Olivia Jerome would hurt you Jason says. But Dr. Maddox was more of a unwilling pawn Jason but we never gotten was pulling the strings. Even with the guy you took out four years ago for trying to kill Sonny there is a reason for everything has to be someone who wants revenge Jason and in was collateral damage but Morgan was methodical Jason they erased his existences but kept him alive. Why keep him alive Jason it doesn't make sense if the goal was to cripple Sonny and Carly. That wouldn't make it personal.

They hate them enough to think there son is dead but enough to keep him alive and away from them. Only thing i can think is A.J Sam he hates them enough to keep there son away from them but not enough to kill him for Michael sake. Because it's what they did to him with Michael he is alive but away from A.J died with Monica and Michael there Jason now your saying he could be alive he hates that you got to come back and raise your family. When he didn't get that chances Sam says taking a breathe.

Sam we have to check I don't want you or our kids hurt you have been hurt enough for a lifetime. There is so many things that just dont make sense Jason says, we can't keep this from them Jason. We have too for now Sam he doesn't remember and they will come and push there will on him Jason said.

We have to do this carefully where we don't spook him or make him uncomfortable Sam because he could quit and take off look i don't give a damn about them but he don't deserve that Jason says. I understand Jason Sam says as she walks around and wraps her arms around his waist and rest her head against his back im on your side babe she says.

The Pierre Hotel New York city

After Kristina and Isabella checked into there room she smiles at her daughter i think we will like it here what do you say , i like mommy she says with a smile with her green eyes and dark hair sparkling. Krissy whispered i have done many things wrong in my life a but you are not one of them she says kissing her.

Mommy I hungry well little munchkin how about we go find some comfort food burger and fries as the girl shook her head. As Kristina and her daughter made it out of the hotel she put Izzy in her car seat with her tablet. As she made her way around when 'Kristina' as she turned. Around she saw Parker and her sister Julissa.

Kristina cursed under her breathe 'what are you doing here' Parker asked. Julissa interjected are you following my sister she dont need your drama her and her wife got back together. Good for you because i don't give a damn Julissa I see your still a bitch who thinks the world revolves around you. Jul I got it Parker says, Bitch please it's a free country and last time I checked i dont need to run my schedule by you.

And second my sister along with my nieces and nephews lives in New York and I here for her. And lastly i will go where ever i want Krissy says with a shrug oh hello Greg long time no see she said with a wink. You should really work with putting that bitch on a leash she said pointing to Julissa. Umm Kristina what are you doing here he says stumbling over his words, she rolled her eyes getting into her car.

What was that about Greg Julissa says, what was what he said getting agitated i was just as shocked Juls. What was that wink about she probably did it to get under your skin and it's working. Because she ruined my sister's marriage the first time she said indignantly , Greg pinched his nose bridge. Parker ruined her marriage juls your sister is flawed just like the rest of us it's about time you see that.

Parker was in the wrong and you know it he said angrily, why are you defending her Greg enough Parker said lets just go already.

Four season NYC

Robin was leaving the hotel when she seen him ' JASON,JASON she yelled to get his attention waiving at him. Jason just glared at her and walked around to get in his car your just not going to speak to me she said.

What is there to say Robin he said look in have my kids in the car I have to go I don't have the time to rehash the past as he got in his his car. You know I tried calling to apologize to you Jason because I was wrong. The least you could is hear me out after all i did save your life she says.

Are you serious did you try to hear me out Robin huh did you no you dismissed me like i offended you. And I have been more then grateful to you so much so i was willing to stand on a fucking bomb for.

When my wife who just woke up from a coma I was willing to do that for me good friend Robin I felt like i owed you that much. It turns out that your not my friend and i think i have more then made up for you saving my life my debt to you is paid. So have a nice day and a good life Robin he said as he slammed the car door and drove away.

Robin stood there stumped she couldn't believe it after all they shared this is what it has come too.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be Keeping BM(Jason) for the life of me couldn't fathom giving Sam two different baby daddy's I like that she was the one to having the first full siblings in the last 22 years. The last full Siblings were Maxie and Georgie and besides the fact that KM and BM exudes hotness. So with being said thank you for your reviews it keeps me motivated to continue. Been really busy with work and the holidays sorry for the delay**

New York City

After some prodding he finally found her he stood outside her door pondering if he should be here. He had a wife there dream finally came true they have there precious little girl. He knew nothing good will come of him coming here but he knocked anyway he had to apologize to her.

He shouldn't have pulled her into his problems, 'coming' she said from the other side of the door. That is when he decide against it and turned to walk away when the door opened. Kristina didn't look surprised Detective what brings you by she said with a devious grin.

Umm he coughed to clear his throat umm I shouldn't be here he said, well that is abundantly clear Greg but here you are at my door. He started at her can you cover yourself up please he asked.

'No' Kristina said with a shrug it not like you never seen me naked before she said laughing. What happened she still not letting you use your handcuffs Greggy,He sighed as he ran his hand through his jet black hair.

Look can I come in he said, no you can't Kristina said with a straight face damn it Kristina why do you have to be so difficult. She chuckles give me a fucking break Greg you like that I'm difficult, I gets you off Krissy says crudely.

He clenched his jaw I'm going go Greg says 'as you should thanks for the good time Kristina said with a wicked grin. Mama I don't feel good a small voice said behind her well good Greggy she said as she closed the door.

He stood there dumbfounded' man's when did she have a kid, he turned back to knock but that is when he phone rang."Hey Jules" what's up yeah I'm on my way there right now love you too kiss Fannie for me he said.

Part of him wanted to go back but tonight wasn't the time for this,so he would ask me his friend to check up on it later. She could very well blow his world apart he and Jules had worked really hard at putting their troubles behind them.

Kristina sighed as she leaned against the door as she gathered her thoughts, what's the matter princess she asked. 'Mama' I don't feel so good the little girl said rubbing her eyes just seconds before she threw up.

Kristina jumped back okay Izzy I will get you some special juice that is going to make your tummy feel better. She ran her hand threw her daughter's hair as she looked down at her with her light grey eyes and olive skin tone. Whispering don't worry sweetheart mommy will make it all better.

Port Charles

"Anything from Brick yet "Carly asked, nothing yet Sonny said I think we just need to sit down and talk this over with him. He can't still be mad we were friends for 20 plus years Sonny says. Sonny he moved and didn't say a word we know Aurora Media home bases is in the city, so is MJPI.

And that isn't a coincidence i know Carly but they can commute into the city from anywhere in the metropolitan area Sonny says. Business wise they did good for themselves the man says, I tried reaching out to Curtis Ashford he still says he don't know.

He runs the MJPI offices here so he knows more then he is telling Sonny sighs ,how did we get here.

 _flashbacks_

 _Oh ok Mr. Ashford it's been weeks now have your heard from Jason or Sam' nope ' can't say that I have Curtis said moving stuff around. 'What are you doing' Carly asked I'm getting my office set up for business get a lay of the land here Curtis said._

 _' Your office 'this is Sam and Spinelli's office Carly says, yeah I know but I will be running the show for now. Until they find me some partners and Spinelli will be checking in every now and again. Change is good baby he said with a smile, and we're did you say Sam and Jason were she asked with a smile._

 _Curtis smirked I didn't but nice try though, listen when he wants to talk he will reach out to you. Maybe he needs some time Curtis says, clearly you don't know me and Jason Carly says._

 _He always forgives me he can't stay mad at me, he has been my special person since I came to town. Curtis genuinely felt bad for her,listen I know it's not my place but how would you feel if everyone you ever loved turned there back on you._

 _And not just turned there back on you but jump through hoops to give your life to someone else. And disrespect you to your family face, now I'm not saying your not entitled to your feelings. But had you ever stop to put yourself in his shoes on what it felt like for him._

 _That's when it hit her she betrayed the one person who never failed her she put her needs over, his need to be with his family._

 _End flashback_

Come on Carly he knows were they are and so do we , he is in the city but I rather not draw attention to him that way by showing up at his office Carly. She got you don't have to I will Carly said getting up I will take the train out tonight and I will go visit him in the morning.

When Molly and T.J came in 'umm I'm sorry to intrude Mr and Mrs Corinthos' T.J said. Your not intruding your always welcomed here you guys know that Sonny said with a smile. ' What bring a you by' well Uncle Sonny and Carly 'Were getting married' Molly squealed with excitement as she showed them the ring as T.J beamed with prided.

Sonny's mouth dropped congratulations guys as he got up to hug the young couple. Carly said champagne is in order she said going to get a bottle, when she came back she poured them all a glass.

Cheers to you guys I'm happy for you he said smiling ,"thank you"they said in unison. So have you guys set a date yet Carly asked, yes they said together laughing you tell them T.J said with a smile. She winked at him thank you, yes we do January 18th Molly said with a smile.

What's the significance Carly asked T.J said it's the day we met 10 years ago he said kissing her hand. Well that is a month away guys Carly says you need the Carter, the invitations,the flowers, the dress , a venue alot. We have all of it Molly said come on now Carly this is me were talking about. Oh yeah when I come back from my fitting I want to get Avery's dress fitted as well let's say Friday ish Molly said

They all laughed here is your invitation she said going in her purse we didn't want a long engagement. So when he pop the question I made a couple of calls we just can from taking pictures for the save the date.

We're is the venue umm both T.J and Molly seemed unsure , Molly took the lead it's at Sam and Jason's house in the Hampton's Molly said. Are you sure we are welcomed Sonny says, yes I spoke it over with Sam and Jason at length.

Really Carly said shocked, yeah I can be very persuasive Molly said with a smile but we have to go now thank you for the champagne. We have a lot to do Molly said getting up hugging both Sonny and Carly. She whispered in Carly ears" you know deep down he still loves you he just hurt all the times he came through for you. And the one time he needed you ,you weren't there that's alot for one person even Jason she said as she kissed Carly and let go.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she mouthed thank you as Molly winked at her as her and T.J left. What was that about Sonny said nothing Carly said as she wiped the tears away.

Jason and Sam Penthouse

"Hey you" Sam says as she walked into the den finding Jason with his beer sitting in front the window looking at the New York City skyline. She leaned against the desk so tell me 'what you really think' Sam says.' I love Molly how can I deny her that' she wants her family to be whole again like it use to he said finishing her beer.

I'm not refuting your love for Molly Jason,' I know' he said with a smirk she knew him to well. I have been thinking alot about them especially with running into Robin, and "I don't know Sam it still hurts I guess. But part of me still loves them and that makes me angry, because I would have done anything for them Sam.

I have given up alot for them through the years and the one time I wanted something for me that had nothing to do with them. It's like they took it as I was walking away from them and it wasn't like that they were my family and always will be. But I needed to put you and our family first, you needed to know that I was there Sam.

I have made so many mistakes with you in the past , making plans and never following through. It was always something I was putting first ,something else that needed me to fix. Then I got shot and kicked in the harbor and all the dreams I had of being there for Danny were token from me.

And when I came back I missed so much with him, my boy had Cancer Sam and I wasn't there. So when I came back it was a gift Sam I got a second chance to get it right. I got a second chance to be a father to Jake and with you I couldn't keep casting you asides and hoping that you would still be there.

You and my children needed to be my priority, I couldn't go back to that life Sam and I can't pass that onto our children. I needed to make a conscience decision about my life it wasn't just me anymore. I'm wasn't some 22 year old kid anymore I made you a promise to be there for better and for worse he said grabbing her hand.

Sam when I was Jake doe I saw my life from the outside looking in, and I was a horrible husband 'Jason' Sam says. No just hear me out he says, I left you when you needed me the most I was so wrapped up in my own feelings that I couldn't see yours. But you loved me despite all my screw ups, when I got you back I made a promise to myself to be there and present.

Not just say the words but follow through, and be your shoulder like you were for me a million times over Jason says. Look the point is they said they understood and that they were happy for us but when it came too it they weren't. They wanted me to drop everything and run when they needed me but you and our kids needed me more Sam.

You know sometimes when I see Scout coming up with some brand new idea to get her brothers and sister in trouble I think Carly he said with a smirk. She does seem to be a bit of a trouble maker doesn't she Sam said grinning.' Just a little bit' Jason said laughing, but I don't hate them.

"Well that's good " Sam said sarcastically,I just don't know how to be around them he said. Baby steps husband, baby steps she said pulling him out of the den.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York City**

 **Aurora Media**

 **Robin made her way to the top floor, hoping that she could mend the friendship that saved her life. She instantly knew which office was his she smiled to herself, he had to have a view and it was just of the east river.**

 **Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Morgan is he in she says, Is Mr. Morgan expecting you the secretary says. "Umm No not exactly" we are old friends I was in town for a convention I just was stopping in to say hi.**

 **I will call him one second the girl said as she picked up the phone when Jason appeared. "Robin" Jason says glaring at her, I was just calling you Mr. Morgan to inquire. It's alright Carmen I will take it from here thank you, what are you doing here Jason asked coldly.**

 **We need to talk and I'm not taking no for answer, fine come this way he said. They walked in silence to his office as he closed the door as they entered.**

" **What is your problem Jason" Robin said angrily, Jason laughed are you kidding me Robin. Last time we spoke you dismissed me until Patrick proved I was who I said I was. Your exact words where I don't know who you are but you're not Jason.**

 **You and the fucking double mint twins lead the charge trying to give that man my family. "Jason "I sacrificed my life with Patrick and Emma for you she spat.**

" **Ha-ha Jason laughed dryly, And I repaid you in kind Robin by standing on a fucking bomb for you. While my wife and daughter were still recovering in the hospital Robin he says. So, I think my debt to you is paid in full don't you think Jason said coldly.**

 **I no longer owe you a damn thing Robin, as I recall you couldn't believe you were wrong. You wanted your husband to be wrong and he wasn't" your exact words were there must be a mistake".**

 **But there was no mistake robin I was who I said I was and that guy with my old face wasn't. You were all so swayed by him we left that fucking clinic together Robin or did you just forget that.**

 **Sam knew who I was, Elizabeth knew but you, Sonny and Carly all wanted him to be me. Even Michael was swayed "god "and that hurt worst then any bullet.**

 **I would have done anything for any of you and I thought you guys would do the same, but I guess the relationship was one-sided. Your fucking husband believed in me and he don't even like me.**

 **You know the first time you betrayed me that one hurt, but this time was worse. Because you were just cold and dismissive you didn't even use your big doctor brain to see what happen.**

 **The great Robin Scorpio was never wrong and after everything we went through. You couldn't even show me an ounce of sympathy to get all the facts. I the guy several months before stood on a bomb for you and your unborn child nothing just like everyone else.**

 **Jason I'm sorry ok, I'm so sorry she said with tears in her eyes, do you know what it's like Robin Huh. Did you know Carly set up, so she could introduce my boys to the man she said was there father thinking he had the right to my kids.**

 **After all the years of sacrificing my life and happiness for everyone else you would think I would be owed that right Jason says. My family needed me more do I needed to be a better father a better husband.**

 **If I would have claimed Jake he wouldn't ha never been through hell because of Helena. And Danny my little boy had cancer Robin and I wasn't there and my wife he shook his head. I failed them more times then I care to count, and I got a second chance to get it right. And I took but all everyone else wanted was that guy I couldn't be anymore.**

 **Guess what that guy is gone and I'm happy because that guy didn't care about anyone but himself. And you know what I love going home at night to my wife and kids I have a legacy that I can leave them.**

 **Robin stood and listened I never meant to hurt you Jason, the situation was just so crazy. "Come on Robin" after everything you have seen this doesn't top the cake Jason says. You didn't even have a little doubt you just went right along with it.**

 **The Cassadine had a whole cryogenics lab Robin do your really think they would stop there the more impossible the better Jason says. Jason, I don't know what to say I was in shock when everything first came out.**

 **Then I was embarrassed because of all we had went through as friends. And before I could even apologize you wouldn't see anyone then you and Sam left Port Charles. I couldn't even get in contact with you and I tried Sam but and she didn't even want to speak to me.**

 **Matter of fact she cursed me out and said wouldn't allow me or anyone else hurt you anymore Robin says. Jason smirked yeah, she told me, and she said not to call her again and she changed her number.**

 **I know I hurt you Jason and that I am extremely sorry it's just when I saw that face and he relayed all our memories. It's that face I known most of my life but your right I should have done my research Robin says sympathetically.**

" **hey baby I have lun…... Sam said but the words died on her lips," "Robin what are you doing here Sam said fiercely. Jason walked around the table putting his arms around her waist. We were hashing out a few things Jason says, Sam watched wearily "is everything alright she asked.**

 **Jason smiled everything is fine, but it doesn't really change anything though what happened, happened you know. I am truly sorry Jason and I mean that Robin says, I know you are Robin it just hurts a lot he says.**

 **Thank you for speaking with me and for the record Jason I still love you Robin says. "Robin" Jason says thank you for coming to see me and I forgive you he said as Robin smiles as she walks out.**

 **Sam looked at him and smiled 'how did that feel' she asked, liberating kind of I know she was just going by how it looked he says. But Sonny and Carly are a different story Sam they literally put my family endanger.**

 **MJPI New York City**

 **Later that day**

 **Mike walked into the office holding Stacey's hand as he knocked on the door. "Umm… excuse me Mrs. Morgan may I come in Mike asked "sure come in guys have a seat Sam says.**

 **Now how can I help you, Well I am concerned for one Stacey says it's been 5 years and he have little fragments if his memories. But nothing solid and I know he must do this for himself but I'm worried. Worried about what Sam asked, that digging into this can get him hurt.**

 **I assure you we will take great care of him Sam said with a smile, the team I assemble to assist him is the best of the best. I promise you nothing will happen to him on my watch Sam says, Stacey didn't know what it was, but she felt at ease.**

 **But she also felt like it was more to why this woman was doing this for Mike. "Umm no offense Mr. Morgan but what's in it for you Stacey asked as Mike cover his face. Besides the fact that his is the most complicated, my husband was in a similar situation with amnesia. I wished someone helped him it would have saved a lot of heartache Sam says.**

 **Stacey asked" did your ever remember his life",' yeah he did after almost 2 years he had an accident that helped bring it back says Sam. I keep these memories that are fuzzy like I can hear them clear as day, but I can't see the faces Mike says.**

 **I sound like you can remember but could you be subconsciously blocking it out Sam asked. He looked confused" what do you mean' he asked, when you have these vision or memories how do you feel Sam asked.**

 **I feel a lot of hurt and keyed up Mike responds, I had a friend of mines look at your case and I promise we will find your answer. Did they find anything so far, he asked, well he looked at your brain scans?**

 **But what I'm about tell you I need you not to say anything, 'Well that doesn't sound good Mike said. Because it isn't saying Sam it starts with your doctor Mike jerked his head" what about my doctor".**

 **Well for starters he is giving you a drug to block your memory, because my friend said when he saw your scans you should remember by now. Stace jumped up "no Mike I don't want to do this anymore she said with tears in her eyes.**

" **Babe I need to know" Mike says, there is a reason why he doesn't want you to remember Stace says. He pulled her into his arms I know your scared he whispered but let's hear everything before we decide he implored.**

 **He took her hand and sat her down, Sam smiled he reminded her off his father in a good way. "Why" wouldn't he want me to remember Mike asked, because some paid him too my associates are considering why.**

 **Its blackmail Spinelli said walking in as he watched the young man, Mike didn't know what it was, but he seemed familiar. Damian Spinelli, he said stretching his hand out as he whispered wayward mob prince. Sam looked at Spinelli sternly, its blackmail the doctor was blackmailed to.**

 **With his grandmother Spinelli says Stone Cold and the smooth one spoke to the dastardly doctor. And he said when your uncle found him and brought him in they tampered with your prints. So, I'm am trying to recreate them to get who you are Spinelli said.**

 **Both he and Stace where both confused "when he spoke why would someone want me not to know who I am" mike asked. That is what we are trying to figure out, but therefore I want you to act like none the wiser Sam says.**

 **I want you to leave this too me and mine team, Sam says, "But" Mike says no but Mike your fiancée is worried, and I don't know were this will lead us. And I don't want to put your family in danger Sam says passionately, but this is my fight he said stubbornly.**

 **Yes, it is Mike, but I need you to trust me Sam says, Mike please Stace said looking at him pleadingly." Let her handle from here please think about me and Mikey and this new baby she says covering her mouth.**

 **Wait what your preg…. pregnant Mike said stammering out as she shook her head with tears in her eyes. Oh my gosh babe why didn't you tell me he said I'm going to be a dad again he said beaming. As Sam and Spinelli exchanged said glances as the young couple embraced each other.**

" **Well that settles it your staying out of it you're staying out of it Sam said with a smile." Go get out here" Sam says go celebrate she said congrats you two, Mike beamed with pride thank you he said as they left. He has his mother's smile you know Spinelli said," I know but we need to make this convincing Spinelli like we are really looking.**

 **Why don't we just tell him Spinelli says, Sam spent in her chair and what good will do Spinelli. I don't want to push too much to soon, it will back fire on us he is his parent's child he will dig his heels in.**

 **Outside MJPI**

 **Krissy was walking toward the building when someone pulled her arm. Her first instinct was too swing when she turned around, "geeze Greg what the hell she says. "IS THE CHILD MINE" HE SAID ANGRILY, her mind screamed stall.**

" **What child what are you talking about" she said, enough of the games Kristina he said grabbing her arm. As she pulled away when someone shouted" HEY HEY LET HER GO"**

 **sorry i have been extremely busy work life is hectic when everything slows down i will try to post regularly thank you for your patience enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside MJPI**

 **Mike approached the couple YOU HEARD ME LET HER GO! He is glaring at Stace looked at him flabbergasted, like I said dude let before I call the cops he says. Well luck would have it I am the cops Greg said showing his gun first then badge.**

 **You don't intimidate me asshole, you because you have that gun and that badge makes you somebody it doesn't Mike said as Stace pulled him away. "Mike its ok I can handle this "Kristina says, are you I can go back inside and get your sister Mike say.**

 **Greg waives him off run along and mind your own business, you're lucky you're a fucking dude or I would be beating your ass right now Mike says.**

 **When they walked away mike was extremely quite she rubbed his back to calm him down. They got in the car he sighed and ran his hand over his face, she watched him pensively before she spoke.**

 **Mike what happened back there Stace asked, babe I don't I just felt so much anger and wanted to protect her he says; trying to make sense of it himself.**

 **Its weird to explain but I felt like I had to me don't know babe he said resting his head o the steering wheel. She watched as he moved anxiously maybe you have sisters she says, and I brother he said with a smile.**

 **You remember something she asked, I his face is distorted I remember playing videos games and he was in the hospital Mike says. Why do you say that Stace asked, I don't know he had a bandage around his head he responded?**

 **Well that's weird she says, it just felt like I was happy and relieved at the same time I don't know she said turning the car on. That computer guy speaks funny she said laughing. Well babe that's the other boss he is the Jackal to the McCall and Jackal PI Mike says with a grin. Now were do you want to go to eat I'm starving he says, oh let's go to that Cuban place in Brooklyn she says. I like the way you think he said reaching over to kiss her as they drove off.**

 **I'm not going to ask you again Kristina "IS THE CHILD MINE" he asked angrily. Krissy laughs what kid, DON'T PLAY GAMES KRISSY he said trying to control his anger.**

 **When I was at your hotel other night there was a child that called you mommy, Kristina shrugged don't remember. You were at my hotel room when she asked, you know I was stop playing you had o the blue and black lingerie he said.**

 **As she smiled at him oh yeah Tuesday "NO she isn't Kristina says, oh come on now don't act like I can't be a prospect we did sleep together he says grabbing her by her arm. She pulled away Yes, I remember Greg but that was 3 and half years ago and my daughter is two years old.**

 **They why hide her Kristina hey asked suspiciously, who is hiding Greg we are not friends so why have you in my business. Why you bring any of this up Greg you are looking for an encore performance she says running her thumb over his lips.**

 **He grabbed her by her waist "Your dangerous you know that "he said pushing her away. And you love every minute of it Krissy says with a grin, I have everything I want and everything to lose Greg says.**

 **Then why track down someone you only had sex with a handful of times Greg, because if she is mines I would take care of her just like I do Fannie. Kristina laughs I have more money then you Greg and I take care of my child just fine she says.**

" **What about her father" he said feeling sadden even he knew he should be relieved because Julie would never know of his indiscretion. What about him Kristina asked,**

' **Is he in her life' Greg asked**

" **No' Krissy says and that's why I find it hard to believe you Kristina Greg says. Listen not that its any of your business but he lives in Greece and I didn't tell him. Well that is just convenient now isn't it Greg says, why are you jumping through hoops to make my daughter yours Krissy spat.**

 **You should be happy, so your bitch of a wife won't know we slept together behind her back. It wasn't behind her back and you know it, separated, indifferent whatever she still doesn't know fucked like rabbits Greggy Krissy said amusingly.**

 **BRAVFREAKINGO GREG YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER Kristina said shouting. When she saw Sam and Spinelli came out Krissy we were waiting Sam said. Sorry Sam I got a little sidetracked she says, I can see that Sam said stepping in front of Krissy.**

 **Listen and hear me clearly you people have my sister out of your life leave her alone Sam said fiercely. Kristina smirk as Spinelli watched on amused as they walked to the car Krissy says" Goodnight Detective "with a wink.**

 **He watched the car drive way he sighed and bran his hand through his hair still not satisfied. Sam looked at Krissy 'he is Izzy's father isn't he" Sam asks, yes, he is but he will never know Krissy says. "What about Izzy" Sam asked**

" **What about her Sam" Kristina says**

' **what if she gets sick or something Krissy have you thought about that Sam says. I took care of it Sam she says nonchalantly, Sam watched her suspiciously what does that mean Krissy. That means we are Cassadines we do what we need to protect what's ours Kristina say. Sam ran her hand through her hair answer me this can it come back to bite you in the ass Krissy.**

 **No, it's shouldn't unless Uncle Valentin want to sell me up the river which I doubt because I know something he doesn't want auntie Nina to know she smirks.**

 **Jesus Kristina Sam says with an exasperated look, don't worry about it Sam I promise its ok Krissy says hugging her sister.**

 **Parker and Amanda apartment**

 **Greg comes rushing into the door" Is Parker and her sisters still here" he says nervously looking around. Amanda replies 'no why' Greg sits down then gets back up pacing thee floor. "Greg" what's wrong she said watching the young man he was anxious about something.**

 **Ok I may need your help he asked, "is this personal or professional she asked. He looked at her personal, but nobody can know until I get the facts that where you come in. "How and what do you need you know I can't lie to Parker she says things are good with us and we should get back the answer for our adoption.**

 **Ok he is what I can tell you is that I'm going to need you to run a DNA test for me and tell one this stays between us. And when you do don't read the results, this could possibly affect our family and I'm trying for minimal damage ok he says.**

" **What did you do Greg" Amanda ask, I did something out of anger and spite and it just may come back to bite me he said. "Damnit Greg was your ex-girlfriend he put his head down no it wasn't Greg says.**

 **Amanda says shit Greg who was it then, he sighs it was Parker's ex girl friend "KRISTINA" they both say at the same time. Are you fucking kidding right "when was this Greg" Amanda says running her hand down her face?**

 **I know y'all so her a few days ago what did you do find her and slept with her and now what Greg. "No" its not like that Amanda listen don't worry about it he said making his way to the door." OH, HELL NO" you're not going to drop a bomb like that and leave Greg Amanda says.**

 **I don't want to put you in the middle of this Amanda you said so yourself, but I need the facts first he says. I will keep quite for now what happen Amanda says, Greg sighs a few years ago her and I slept together when Jule's and I were having problems.**

 **But see the thing is I think she has my child, even if she says otherwise Greg says. Ok so let me understand this you think she has your child based on sleeping together almost 4 years ago.**

" **Come on Greg are you serious" Amanda says, look I went to see her and I heard a child say mama and I confronted her tonight he says. And she claims that the child isn't mine, but I don't buy it Greg says, are you looking for trouble Greg.**

 **Because if she says the kid isn't yours why push this Amanda ask, Amanda my gut is telling me she is lying Greg says. "It sounds more like you want this child do be yours and why you so desperately want this girl in our lives she says.**

 **Don't look for trouble that isn't there Greg she says it isn't your child leave it alone is my advice to you. Greg ran his hands through his hair I guess your right he says knowing he should just leave it be.**

 **Sam took Izzy, Eliana and Emily to the bathroom while Krissy stayed at the table with Danny and Devin. When she saw Parker and her sister walk in, she knew this wasn't I chance meeting either she texted Sam. She cursed under her breathe Greg held his daughter in his hand.**

 **Parker noticed Kristina first she whispered her name "Kristina", what Amanda looked up and noticed her. Krissy kept her focus on Devin who she was helping him get on his jacket.**

 **Julissa and their other sister noticed her as well, Julissa cursed under her breathe. She started to approach Krissy when Greg grabbed Jule's we are here to eat we have Fannie with us and she is with kids too.**

 **Amanda watched Greg knowing he orchestrated this hoping to see her child. Parker says Jule's not here we are here to enjoy ourselves let's not make as scene she suggests.**

" **Why is it everywhere I turn around you're here she says getting Krissy attention. Kristina rolls her eyes then shrugs you should ask yourself that because I was here first.**

 **Aunt Krissy who is that Devin asked, as Danny played his video game nobody important baby she says smiling at him. Kristina got up as she watched Greg smug look on his face, Greg I suggest you get this bitch in check or its going to get ugly fast.**

" **Excuse me" don't you address my husband Jule's says fiercely, when a devious grin came across Krissy's face. As she watched Greg "be careful bitch playing with will get you burnt Krissy says calmly.**

 **Torrie took the kids to the table, "Hey" don't ever speak to my wife that way you hear me Greg says. Krissy laughs wow how quickly we forget, listen don't push me you wont like it if I push back.**

 **Parker shouts" ENOUGH" Jule's we are here with your daughter and niece and nephew, and she is with hers let's not do this ok. Everywhere we go we run into her its not a coincidence Parker Jule's said.**

 **Like I said Greg staring directly at him, that's when Amanda caught on that Kristina knew what he was doing. I suggest you take your bitch of a wife and get out of my face that is my last warning Kristina says.**

 **Walking around Julissa with Devin and Danny nice seeing you again Greg Kristina says as she left. In all the chaos he never noticed Sam walking by them with the girls. Julissa turned what is she talking abut Greg babe we just saw her the other day.**

 **Amanda watched him cautiously knowing he was hoping to see her child, Amanda spoke Jule's I appreciate it. But this must stop your sister ask you not to do this and you did anyway. Yes, we know you don't like her "fine" but Parker and I are ok.**

 **We got pass all the hurdles and are starting a family Kristina isn't threat, yeah, she is Amanda I know girls just like her Jule's says. Parker says stop she isn't a threat to my marriage I know what I have and I'm not throwing it away again ok.**

 **So, leave it alone you don't need to do this every time you see her it isn't necessary. Julissa mumbled something under her breathe fine I only do so because I love you guys. She says as them went to their table when Amanda grabbed Greg's arm.**

 **You set this up didn't you she says you are playing a dangerous game Greg and Jule's is the one who will be hurt. Seriously leave it alone its like you are looking for a reason t tank your marriage. No, I'm not I love my wife I just want answers Amanda.**

 **The girl told you already you just do my want to hear it there is no reason for her to lie. And she knows what you are up to Greg and she is calling your bluff. Greg watched her leave looking between his wife and the girl who could possibly have his child he knew he had t be honest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam and Jason's penthouse**

' **We have to tell them Jason' Sam says**

' **Not yet Sam' we don't have all the answers for them and as much as we want to tell we can't just yet. We don't have all answer they are going to ask. Trust me I get it they will get there son back but not before I make it safe for him.**

 **As much as you want to Morgan needs answers for his family Sam he says as she hugged him from behind. I know he does it's just that their spending one more Christmas without him you know Sam says. I know but we can't put him in danger to make them feel better Sam, someone wanted him away from them.**

 **And they went through great lengths to keep him from remembering and why Jason says. Curtis is working on something on his end and Spinelli is tracing the money, so we will come up with something soon.**

 **So how was lunch with Krissy and the kids he asks, hmmm Sam says with a raised eyebrow. That is a load question Sam says as Jason smirks bet Krissy keeps things interesting Jason chuckles. Oh, she does we ran into Parker and her family at Big daddy's Jason says suspiciously.**

 **Krissy believes it was a set up Sam says, "For What" Jason asked do you really want to know that Sam mused. Jason shakes his head no is she in trouble he asks, I don't think so Sam says.**

 **I realized today that my sister is a force to be reckoned with she has learned a lot from the things she has been through Sam says. Uncle Jason, Aunt Sam they hear from behind them, "Hey Izzy" what's the matter he says kneeling in front of her.**

 **I can't find Mojo Jason looked at Sam, her penguin Jason Sam says with a smile. Well do you know where you last had him the girl shook her head no; do you think you can sleep without it tonight he says picking her up.**

' **No' she said I love mojo papa says its uncle Morgan watching over me she says with tears in her eyes. Sam came around and sat next to them how about we call your mommy and see if she has it ok. As Sam wiped the tears from her eyes she called Kristina, but it goes straight to voicemail.**

 **She shakes her head at Jason, you know what I carried her upstairs so can you check the car for me Sam ask. Jason puts Izzy on the bed I be right back ok he says kissing Sam on the lips and Izzy on her forehead.**

 **He grabs his jacket and heads downstairs as he walks to the car he opens the door and finds the penguin in the floor of the backseat. When he closes the door, he feels somethings off that is when the gunfire erupted as he ducked behind the car.**

" **Shit "Jason said as he moved between the cars knowing they would have to come to check if they hit their target. But he heard the police sirens blaring as he saw a town car speeding off. Jason bolted to the elevator heart thumping he didn't miss it.**

 **The thought of not being there for his kid's big moments Jake's high school graduation, Danny and his dreams of playing basketball. Devin and little league Emily and Eliana dance recitals. Their whole lives he couldn't think of anything he wanted more then there is Sam.**

 **Raising their kids on her own like she did with Danny almost 10 years ago the elevator ting broke him from his trance. When he came back in the room both Sam and Izzy looked up Sam knew something was off.**

 **But was caught off guard by Izzy's excitement "you found him, you found him the girl jumped up and down. 'I did 'Jason says with a smile as she grabbed it from his hands hugging the penguin close. Ready for bed now he says picking her up as she shook her head ecstatically. Good night aunt Sam she says hugging her from Jason's arms, good night sweetheart I love you Sam says.**

 **The Pierre hotel NYC**

 **Kristina sat in her chair facing the window with her drink in her hand looking at her phone. She picked it up playing the audio confession of Greg admitting to sleeping with her. But there was a knock at the door it was showtime.**

 **When Freddie opened the door as Carlo and Philly followed behind Greg she looked up have a seat Greg she said as Philly sat him down. You can leave us she said getting up, would you like a drink she asked politely.**

' **No' you got some nerve sending these guys after me I'm a New York city detective you know that. Aww did I hurt your feelings Groggy Krissy says with a pout, oh get over yourself I'm not stupid. I merely gave you an invitation that you obliged, and I will be carefully about your attitude.**

 **Yeah obliged my ass you forced me to here, well you mean liked you forced yourself on me 3 and half years ago. Because that is what I will say you continue to play these games. What games he said feigned innocence he says, cut the bullshit Greg I don't believe it anymore then you do.**

 **Yeah well, I want to see the child for myself because I think your lying he said getting up. Wow you want cake and eat it too what the fuck is so hard to believe that I fucked someone other than you.**

 **Trust me Greg you don't want to play this game with me I'm better at it and you will lose big time Krissy says. 'I'm a cop you think you can beat me I don't think so darling he says approaching her.**

 **Aww that's cute but I saw your friend following and I put on quite a show she said with a smirk. Krissy laughs Greg you can't be as dumb as you look I see it in your eyes Greggy you want me she says running her dagger down his jacket.**

 **Then turns around and sit down and crosses her legs what is this obsession with my child you have one that is yours. Why do you want mines so badly Greg ice bitch not keeping you happy enough?**

 **That you just want to go and take on kids who aren't yours, what are you going to do tell your slept with me to spite her. How would you really explain that Greg lets be serious I'm not even trying to even be funny she says.**

 **Why don't you admit Greggy boy you enjoy this cat and mouse game we play it makes you feel alive? So, you trying to play me right is insulting that you think it can work she says with a grin. You can't out play me Greg and am the daughter of one of the best attorney in the country and thee Sonny Corinthos.**

 **I have been played and burned by many, but I caught on to your game Greg. And you want to know what I learned Greg don't put all your money on one horse and never show your whole hand Kristina says. Now begging you not to force my hand think about your child and that cunt of a wife of yours.**

 **Even though I would enjoy blowing her perfect little world apart your daughter doesn't deserve that so think of her Krissy says. "Philly' you get rid of Mr. McNamara he won't be a problem anymore.**

 **Krissy walks up to him goes in his pockets and takes Izzy's toy out and throws it to Freddy. "Gotcha" she said with a wink as she kisses him on the cheek goodbye she said walking towards her room.**

 **As Philly and Carlo lead him out the room and into a cab and closed the door. As Greg cursed himself as he calls his friend "I want you to get me pictures' I don't care man you owe me this. I need to know man Jules wants another kid and having Fannie was hard enough.**

 **He doesn't realize Amanda's car is following his cab back to the gym where his things are. He gets out the cab and starts to walk to his car when he is shoved from behind. And turns around he clocked on his right cheek he gears up to fight back but stops when he sees Amanda.**

 **What the hell Amanda "Are you fucking stupid" or are you just hellbent on destroying your marriage. The girl already told you too your face the child isn't yours why don't you just accept that and move on. My own ignorance put a strain on my marriage when Parker start with that girl.**

 **And here you are doing the same thing throwing your marriage away for this girl is she that damn good she said angrily. I love my wife Amanda her and Fannie are my life Greg says, well you sure as hell anit acting like it.**

 **Look at your face she said pointing to the lipstick 'bitch' he said wiping it off his face. She got you tied up in knots why she said watching him carefully, you like the attention she asks.**

' **No, I don't' she knows just how to get under my skin Amanda it's a game to her. They don't play it Greg you feed into this mess and it's only going to ended badly for you Amanda says. Now take your ass home to your wife before this goes any further she says.**

 **Upstairs Kristina grabs her bags with Freddy's helped escort her out, Ms. Corinthos Carlo drove your car. So, I will drive you anywhere you need to go Freddy says as they made their way downstairs. She walks up to the front desk I would like to check out please she says pulling her coat closed with a smile.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Yes, thanks a lot Brick you do good work Sonny say's as Michael walks in with Morgan "hey dad" he says. "Grandpa" she yells as she launches herself into Sonny's arms "hey sweetheart' what you got there he asked.**

 **Pointing to the stuff giraffe she smiles its Freddie she says with a smile it's for my little brother she says. Sonny looked up at Michael in shock as he shook his head yes "it's a boy he says with a smile.**

 **Sonny got up "congratulations" he said hugging him so do you guys have a name picked out, yet he asked as they sat down. Yeah, we Alan Stone Corinthos Michael said smiling, after A.J and your brother Sonny says. You know It still doesn't feel like he is gone, I never told anyone but after he died.**

 **I had a dream off him when he was little, and he said" daddy why won't you come and find me" it doesn't make sense sonny says. I go back to that night and I remember Jason saying he got out the car. And he had to be blown back into the ravine and went down shore, but I keep telling myself its wishful thinking.**

 **I wish he was here every day too I think what he would be doing I picture him doing stuff with little Morgan who was playing with Avery. There isn't a day that goes by that I wish I could have done that day over and he would still be here with us Sonny says.**

 **It will be our sixth Christmas without him and it is still doesn't get any easier Michael says. "I know" the feeling I wish we could have done better by him Sonny says, "Me too" Michael says. So where is Serena Sonny asked, oh she went to tell Scott and Lucy about the baby Michael says.**

 **New York City**

 **Couple days later Greg walked in all heard was his wife and her sisters as he dropped his bag on the floor. Hey babe I thought this was date night he said with the flowers in his hand. He entered the room Jule's what's going on he asked before all angry landed on him. All of his attention was on Jules her eyes were red was somebody hurt oh my god where is Fannie he thought as he scanned the room**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jule's and Greg' house**

 **When she turned around Julissa mad a beeline for him but was grabbed by her sisters. "How could you do this" to us to our daughter to our family Greg with that bitch of all people.**

 **He stood confused babe I don't know what you're talking about he says confused. So, you didn't sleep with that bitch that ruined my sister's marriage and her career Julissa ranted. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME GREG" that bitch you cheat on me for why you would do this to us she said tears streaming down her face. How long have you been seeing that bitch behind my back you saw what she did to my sister and you letter do this to us.**

 **Where you are getting this from I don't what that girl is a got damn liar and you know it Jule's, she played the recording for him that is when he knew he was caught. Jule's listen it wasn't an affair it happened almost 4 years ago, and it just happened Jule's I wasn't looking for that you must believe me. You were spending all your time with Amanda's brother scheming to get parker and Amanda back together and we got into that big fight it happens that night only.**

' **Did you go and see her at her hotel Greg" Julissa asked**

" **Yes, I did I go they too tell her to back the hell off' Greg says pleadingly as his blood boiled**

 **Did you sleep with her she said hitting him in his chest as she cried, babe no I didn't sleep with her he said trying to hug her. "DON'T TOUCH ME" she said as she slapped him then hit him continuously as she cried, Jule's you got listen to me I was going to tell you. I can't lose please just let me make this right you and Fannie mean the world to me he said with tears slowly sliding down his face.**

' **Is her child yours' Greg she asked no she isn't mines, after everything that girl did to my sister you let her play you. It isn't his fault Jule's "it's mine" Parker says, I brought her into our lives Amanda were growing apart and I like the attention she gave me. "No Parker "Jule's says fiercely that girl ruined your marriage and your career Julissa says. Parker sit-down next to her no Jules she flirted with me and I didn't have to entertain it, but I did It gave me a rush, but see Jules I was the one married not her.**

 **I choose not to make my marriage work after everything Amanda and I went through to be together, I trashed my own career by having inappropriate relations with a student I did that. Because I felt wanted again and it made me feel good that this young attractive woman wanted me. Jules, you have always looked up to me but I'm not perfect I have made several mistakes that cost me so much.**

 **Her mother and sister warned me off several times and I didn't listen I put my need to feel wanted above everything else, so I pursed a relationship with her and it cost me my career because the dean saw. But you can't keep making things Kristina's fault they were mine I was thee adult and I did something that I knew I shouldn't have.**

' **I can't stay here 'she said pushing Greg away as she bolted to the bathroom as Torrie went after, Greg ran his hand over his face and sighed. "What the hell were you thinking Greg" Parker says angrily you know how much she doesn't like Kristina and you sleep with her she says.**

" **How sure are you that her child isn't yours" Parker ask**

 **she said that the child is someone else's you heard the recording Greg says**

' **Well thank god for small miracles Greg because it would kill my sister if her child was yours Parker says.**

" **Why did you do it Greg" Parker ask**

" **you could have chosen anyone, but you choose the one person you knew she didn't like why Greg, did you want to hurt her that bad Parker says angrily. God no I was hurt and angry and she was just there in the hotel bar getting hammered and one thing lead to another Greg said. oh, you mean when you fucked like rabbits Parker said glaring at him, you knew the one thing she wanted so bad was to be the mother of your children Parker said.**

 **And she is all I have is one child Parker and that is with my wife, damn it Parker I messed up I know that alright I know Greg said. But I'm not given her up without a fight he says, you had her make a fool of me she was mocking me knowing she screwed my husband Jules said from behind them. That is why she zoned in on you it was always on you and you played it off as I was just bugging out but now I know why Julissa said.**

 **Me and Fannie are staying at Torrie and Matt's house Julissa says, please stay and work this out Jules I can't lose you not for her or anyone else he says passionately. I can't do this tonight Greg she said leaving with her sisters right behind her closing the door as her hurled the flowers across the room.**

 **Sam and Jason's penthouse**

" **What happened last night "Sam asked**

" **Somebody took a shot at me' he says**

 **But I did manage to get the license plate number Jason says, and I text Spinelli he should be getting back to me soon. You know I was thinking of who it might be, and I thought "Alcazar" Sam says.**

" **But he is dead" Jason says**

 **He is not dead I remember after you went missing ok wait, do you remember Starr Manning Sam says**

" **Yeah Todd's daughter the one that was friends with Michael he says**

" **Yes, well her was engaging to be married to a man named Tomas Delgado, who was Ms. Delgado's brother she says. Well he was a dead ringer for Lorenzo Alcazar and Carly and Skye found out and they went to meet this man. But he got spooked and he took off and why would he flee unless he has something to hide Sam says.**

 **And from what I hear he was a former CIA Sam says, so is he Lorenzo Alcazar or is he Tomas Delgado Jason asked. I don't know but it is worth looking into and it's a start because why take a shot at you.**

 **The Mandarin Oriental hotel**

 **Krissy looked around and smiled she couldn't wait to get out the city, she knew by now that bitch got the recordings. She smiled to herself she knew he would be looking for her now and the first at the hotel where she was staying. Kristina looked over at Izzy she didn't want to, but he left her no recourse.**

 **Today she made plans to meet with Mike and his son for a playdate she was excited too spend time with her nephew she will take lots of pictures. She had eyes on him and his bitch of a wife Krissy smiled at the scene that probably happened. 'Mama is it time to go yet 'Izzy asked as she rubbed her eyes, hi there pretty girl Kristina says with a smile.**

 **As she picked her up "are you hungry" Kristina asked, the girl shook her head yes well what do you want to eat munchkin "Pata "she says. Krissy says sure you do everything these days was pasta or cheeseburgers, ok well let's go she said getting up and getting them ready.**

 **The Pierre hotel NYC**

" **Hi good Morning ma'am" I am a detective with the New York city police department I had a witness here Greg says**

" **Are you detective Greg McNamara" the young lady asked**

" **He watched her closely yes why do you ask he says**

' **Ummm a guest left this for you she said handing him the envelope'**

" **What is this" Greg asked his blood now boiling, I do not know sir I was told to give it you by a guest I'm sorry she says. Currently, as he was fuming "thank you ma'am. Excuse can you call the room I went upstairs to look for her I got no answer, well tat is because she checked out a few days ago the young woman said.**

' **Thank you' Greg said through gritted teeth as he stormed out the lobby back to the unmarked car he was in, did you speak to her Eddie asked. "NO" she checked out a few days go he said punching the dashboard, when was the last time you saw her his partner asked. 'A few days ago,' man Greg says angrily running his hands over his face, we will find her man I got your back Eddie says watching his partner with concern.**

 **New York city**

 **Thank you for meeting with me Mike Kristina says, Sam wanted you to know that you must be off the case in an official compacity. "Your Joking right" Mike says, no I tell no lies after what happen the other day no this isn't a joke Krissy says. She promised your fiancée that you wouldn't be in any danger and my sister is a stiffer, but she keeps her word.**

 **She wants to keep you and your family safe, so she has arranged for you to take their private jet to were you are going on your Christmas break. I'm not happy but, I trust her a lot and I don't know why I don't trust a lot of people Mike says as he watched his son play. When I little girl came running towards them "mama can you hold Mojo" Isabella asked handing Kristina the stuff penguin.**

 **Izzy, I want you to say hello to as Kristina looked at Mike to fill in the blanks, oh I'm sorry he says with a smile "Michael Corbin", and who are you little lady he asked. 'Isabella Corinthos' the girl said with a big smile that showed her dimples, wow that's a pretty name for a pretty girl he said. "Mikey" come here dude he said calling his son over the boy came I want you to meet Isabella and her mommy Kristina "hi" the boy waived shyly.**

' **You want to play' Izzy asked, as the boy shook his head yes 'come on Izzy said taking him by the hand and running back to the playground. Ohhh wow she is never dating like ever seriously Mike said laughing, god don't remind me Kristina said. "So Corinthos huh" like the mob boss Corinthos he asked.**

" **Yes, the one and only" Kristina says**

' **What's it like' he asks**

" **Umm Krissy smiled difficult, but fun at times it could be hard on your dating life, but I wouldn't have it any other way, but me and my dad have had a tumultuous relationship and that is putting it mildly. But I know he would lay down his life for the people he loves not say that he isn't infuriating because he is.**

 **What about you why Michael Corbin? She asked, I don't know it sound familiar and it kind of made sense Mike says. "How so" Krissy says. He takes out a pendant and shows her 'it's the only thing I have from my old life it rea M.S.C his initials and birthday on the back. Mike didn't notice the tears in her eyes she quickly pulled herself together, for all you know your name could have been Matt Conner Krissy says laughing.**

 **Mike says" hell no" as he made a face, Krissy laughs Ooohh Mark Crawford, Mason Campbell she says no way are you crazy he says. So, what happen with that douche bag from the other night Mike asked, nothing Krissy says waving it off I took care of it. "Ex-Boyfriend' Mike says, not really its complicated Krissy said with a devious grin**

' **You know I what Ms. Corinthos I believe you're a force to be reckoned with, I'm sure you gave him hell Mike said laughing. When he had a flash of her and him.**

 _ **Flashback**_

' _ **Krissy take it from guy that dude was totally hitting on you only question is being you interested Morgan says**_

 _ **How can I know if I'm into that guy if I don't even know if he is interested I me Krissy says?**_

 _ **Really Krissy I mean isn't that like half the fun in college is dating your that out of practice that you couldn't tell the dude was into you he says**_

 _ **Are you saying you have know idea of what's going on with me Krissy looks at her brother incredulously**_

 _ **No all anyone ever want to talk with me about is me and my problems Morgan says**_

 _ **So, you haven't heard anything about parker**_

 _ **No who is he Morgan asked**_

 _ **Krissy sighs ahh parker was one of my professor at Wesleyan I was failing a course and I had the brilliant idea of umm telling the professor that I would trade sex for a passing grade. Umm no Morgan says, ah yeah Parker my Professor didn't take the bait and turned me in and I got suspended. Morgan shakes his head umm, oh yeah and one more thing Parker is a woman she said nervously as she watched him.**_

 _ **Hmm Morgan sighed" You got suspended" he says**_

" _ **Really you're just going to gloss over the fact that I tried to have sex with a woman" ah that doesn't surprises you at all Krissy says in disbelief. I mean no not really isn't that what girls do in college experiment with each other Morgan says, I'm just not sure if it's an experiment with me I... I... Don't know Krissy says.**_

 _ **I mean yeah, it's a little bit surprising ahh but I really can't believe you, you got suspended Morgan says, she smirks as he smiles and raises his hand, confused Kristina says wait what are you… she says**_

 _ **Way to go, way to go, he says shaking his head**_

 _ **What are you doing she question, well umm I'm not the only screw up in the family now he says as she smacks fives with him and he pulls her in for a hug.**_

 **And just like that it hit him a solid memory "he knew her" his whole body stiffen when he heard Stace "MIKE, MIKE" they said breaking him from his trance. Stace was in front of him babe you ok she said watching him closely, where is she he stammered out looking around in a panic.**

' **Who babe Kristina' Stace says she got a call and said she had to go but said a car would be at the house to pick us up, why what happen she watched him worried. "I know her" he said were family somehow, but I don't know how Mike says confused**

 **Ma'am I'm going to need to too step away from the vehicle and put your hands on top your head. He said as she was coming back to her car. Is there a problem officers Kristina said innocently, yes are you aware that you are a person of interest in a case he says to her? Am I under arrest officer she says with a smile as her phone kept ringing, I'm going to need you to come with me now miss Officer Flores says. As he walks her back to the precinct.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Precinct**

 **As he brought her into the precinct, the desk sergeant looked up and smiled and winked at the young officer. Then tried to call Greg but no answer so e called Jules to let her know to tell him. What's your name Hun Kristina said he points to his name tag officer Flores.**

" **Okay Officer Flores why am I here" suspicion of vandalism Krissy smirks thank you Officer Flores she says winking at him. He smiles can I get you anything, no thank you I'm fine Kristina says as he closes the door.**

 **Sat quietly looking at her nails twirling her bracelet and her ring as another detective Adams stood watching her. Most people would be a little afraid scared even she is too confident he says. "Who" detective Del Vecchio asked, Ms. Corinthos he said pointing into the interrogation room.**

 **He opened the door and took a seat and handed her a cup of water, she raised her eyebrows "no thank you if you have a bottled water I will take that Krissy says. "Listen sweetheart" Detective Del Vecchio says this isn't some posh restaurant on the upper east side it's a police precinct.**

 **Krissy laughs and shook her head, "something funny" Detective Del Vecchio says glaring at her as Krissy sized her up and smirked. 'Detective enough' Detective Adams says, as Kristina rolled her eyes then sat up in the chair tapping the table with her nail.**

' **Do you know why you are here' detective Adams asked, no I do not why am I here Krissy ask. Well you fit the description of the person who smashed in the windows of a fellow officer's car and his house windows.**

' **Am I being arrested' Kristina asked, 'no you're not' detective Del Vecchio says getting annoyed. This good cop bad cop routine is insulting to my intelligence detectives Kristina says. I think your partner here is on her cycle because Miss happy isn't in today Krissy says.**

 **That's when Detective Del Vecchio was about to loses her patients that's when Detective Adams dragged her out as Krissy chuckled. That's when Greg and his partner came in with a perp, "hey McNamara we have your problem in interrogation 3.**

 **He hands Eddie the guy and rushes to the window, he watched her pace the room. He and others watched her walk up to the window as she fixed her hair then blew a kiss then walk back to sit on the table.**

 **Greg open the door with a smug smirk on his face, but Krissy just laughed." I told you I would get you" he said smugly approaching her you took it to far trying to hurt my wife he said standing in front of her.**

 **She walked by him and whispered in his ear 'you forced my hand by going after my daughter Greggy and not for nothing I let you find me. I begged you not to push me this shit is all on you she isn't yours so back off Krissy whispered before she sat back down.**

 **Kristina sighed I'm telling you Greg this one time and one time only if you value your career and your family cut the bullshit. Just tell me why you targeted my family Ms. Corinthos all the while Krissy smirked. You I would almost respect your effort Greggy, but you will fell again, and it will cost you more.**

 **Jules came storming in where she is I want to see her right now she raved. Eddie came and grabbed her by the arm Greg just went in there he said as she pulled away." You can't Jules" Eddie says trying to calm her down, no Eddie I want to speak to her.**

 **Kristina says Ooohh the temperature just dropped that means ice bitch is here she said with a smile. Hey, Greg, did you tell her you slept with me to spite her, all she heard was "BITCH' Krissy covered her mouth laughing. He bolted from the room" Jules" he says, she is lying because she knew you were here.**

 **Detective Adams says let us handle this Greg, 'No Greg says I want the satisfaction of nailing her he says. "I would like to speak to her "Julissa said, I don't think that is a good idea Jules Eddie says.**

" **I need to do this" Julissa says I can't keep giving her the upper hand she says as Detective Adams and Del Vecchio entered the room. Look you said I not under arrest but here I am without council for this little chat.**

 **Well after going over the video evidence we will be charging you Ms. Corinthos Detective Del Vecchio says. Kristina smiles don't I get my call was all she said not giving them any satisfaction. Aww you're not going to let her in to see me I know she is dying to see me Krissy says with a grin.**

 **Send her in Del Vecchio says smiling, Greg grabbed her arm babe don't go in there she is only going to push all your buttons Greg says. I need to do this Greg I'm done playing her games Julissa says, ok fine he said as she pulled away.**

 **Julissa walked in her blood boiled this girl stood sat as smug as can be like she had not a care in the world. "Hi Jules Kristina, says as Jules crossed her arms can we get a minute Jules ask. "Sure" Del Vecchio says grabbing her partner, when she walked by Jules she whispered "wipe that smirk off her face she says closing the door.**

 **Take that smug look off your face Jules said glaring at her, what was the point huh. What to destroy my marriage like you did my sister and her career Julissa said. You know you keep saying that, but it doesn't make it true. Furthermore, your sister loved the attention just like your husband Krissy said with a grin.**

 **Your sister chased me Jules she could have taught at anywhere in the country, but she chooses my hometown. Julissa your sister wanted it did you ever think why she picked PCU. And your husband did the same he could have slept with any off the woman in the hotel lounge he choose me I was just happily obliged Kristina says.**

 **Jules lunged forward but Kristina moves as she goes toppling into the wall. You should really watch your step there Jules, all this aggression you should give your husband Krissy says. You know he thrives on it maybe then he wouldn't have slept with me she said taunting Jules.**

 **He is fucking beast and your probably more of the slow drown out kind of girl did he tell you that it was a mistake Kristina asked. BITCH Jules said ready to attack when Greg came in and grabbed her around her waist.**

 **Greggy boy is the rough type and I gave all to him and he loved every minute of it from that night until we woke again the next mourning Kristina said boastfully. Can I get my phone call now because this has become tiresome she says? "BITCH I HATE YOU I AM FUCKING HATE YOU Julissa shouted as she struggled to get out of his grasp.**

 **No worries I hate you equally bitch but see I don't give shit Krissy says sweetly. As they closed the door Jules baby I told you that wasn't a good idea she knows how to push all your buttons Greg said. As she pushed out of his arms you did this when you slept with that trash she said with tears streaming down her face.**

 **She turned around to see her sisters there when she ran into there arms as she cried. Parker held her baby sister until she stopped 'excuse detective may I speak to the perp parker asked. Ms. Corinthos is no longer feeling chatty Detective Adams says.**

 **That's fine then she will listen Parker says as he leads her to the interrogation room where Kristina sat looking at her nails unbothered by what was going on. I told you people I don't want to talk without my lawyer before her eyes landed on Parker. As she sighed and rolled her eyes and not responded" Kristina what happened to you" Parker asked. Kristina just watched here not say anything "I mean are you that cold hearted".**

 **Then I guess I pegged you wrong Parker said trying to pull at her heart strings not seeing the person she was once involved with. But all she saw was this harsh, vindictive person in front of her.**

 **Cue the fucking violin Parker I mean really "emotional blackmail" still trying to see if you got huh Krissy says. 'GUARD" you can excuse Mrs. Forsyth from the room I will speak when my lawyer gets here.**

 **MJPI New York City**

' **Anything on the driver" that took a shot at me Jason asked.**

' **Yes, it was a stolen government car' Spinelli says**

" **Stolen from where Spinelli "Sam asked**

' **Federal Plaza' Spinelli says**

" **How do they steal a car from Federal plaza Spinelli Sam asked as Curtis came in. "What did I miss he said well the car that took a shot at me was a stolen car from federal plaza. "DAMN" man that cold how the hell they do that, they had to have to clearance to get in there Curtis says.**

 **Because you just can't walk into federal plaza and drive out with a stolen car Curtis said. 'How did that go have him get on the plane' Jason asked. Hard as hell man that kid is a bullet but the wifey got him to get on the plane "oh' and he remember your sister Curtis said looking at Sam.**

 **Yeah, he was making a big deal about it, so I took his I blocked his internet service. So, he would just be in the moment with the misses and his little man Curtis says. We can't have him looking it up because we don't know who is behind any of this. When I traced the money its an account out of Switzerland, but I still have searches on who transfers money to that account and the doctors account Spinelli says.**

" **Eureka" alas I know who put the money there its crazy Al he lives, not just him but Stone cold wayward brother A.J Quartermaine Spinelli says. Jason sighed running his hand down his face, but who did what is what we need to figure out.**

 **Crazy Al and A.J can be anywhere in the world with A.J moneys and Lorenzo connections we can not ascertain where they are at this moment. Well we do know one of them has to be close to keep an eye on Morgan giving him those pills, so he didn't remember Sam says.**

 **He should be dead why isn't Curtis says, that would mean someone else was working with Olivia Jerome. Or they were following Morgan the whole time but why Sam asked. Jason speaks because he is Sonny and Carly's only biological child. And Michael, Dante or Kristina wouldn't get the massive affect as he would.**

 **And with Morgan already off his meds and not thinking clearly, he wouldn't notice someone following. So, what's are next move because I don't know how long we will be able to keep the kid on ice Curtis says.**

 **Tropical island some where**

 **There where a slew of fun activities to be done and Michael couldn't think straight. When he called Kristina, it went straight to voicemail he was getting antsy. And he had no internet connection, still trying huh Stace said as he looked up.**

 **See this as one of those challenges 2 weeks without internet she says, oh yeah what do we win Mike says. As she sits down next to him as they watch Mikey play in the sand in front of them.**

' **How would I know here babe Mike asked, I don't know Mike maybe she was a face to your real sister she says. It doesn't make sense Stace it has to be her, I saw it clearly, he says. Anything else you remember Stace asked, yeah, I remember I little girl faces.**

 **How does she look she asked, she has blonde hair and greenish blue eyes and we were going to see x-men the apocalypse he says?**

 **NYC police station**

 **They sat around for maybe 20 minutes waiting for Kristina lawyer, listen why don't you just the right thing Detective Adams says. Why don't you just tell us what we need to know and spare your mother the trouble Detective Del Vecchio says.**

 **She opens the door "you will do no such thing" she said glaring at the detectives.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Somewhere in Europe**

" **I told you I wanted him dead, so they would you know what it feels like to lose a son" he said. I kept you alive for your hatred for Corinthos and that I can use you too execute that. But you failed me so what shall I do with you Mr. Quartermaine, I told you from the gate I wouldn't do anything to hurt my son A.J spat angrily.**

 **And that would hurt him, I don't give a damn about Carly or Sonny, but I love my son. And I know what its like to lose a little brother who was your best friend. I was having a relationship with my son he was there in the hospital with me I had a life that you took from me.**

 **I couldn't protect my family it isn't my fault your guy failed in killing Corinthos A.J says. You were supposed to make sure the Corinthos kid dead and you didn't Lorenzo said. This was my chance to come out of hiding and reclaim my life and my children he said.**

 **Skye was right to keep my nieces from you, I was doing my job I was almost had everything to nail Corinthos. She just couldn't wait your son would have never went to jail if she would have let me finish my job Lorenzo said.**

 **Do you realize Corinthos would have been out of your son's life for good if Skye wouldn't have ratted my out to them. Well what did you expect you took her daughter from her and wouldn't give her back. Now my partners are very upset do you realize they wanted to take over already and Corinthos is still in power.**

 **A.J speaks I don't give a damn about Sonny or Carly, "I WANT OUT YOU HEAR ME. You go no where Mr. Quartermaine the person said from behind them you and Mr. Delgado go nowhere. Until I get what I want but he has his enforcer back and he will not be denied.**

 **Why don't your men just take out Corinthos it solves your problem A.J said I have been gone from my family long enough. Ms. Pierce was supposed to be my gate in, but she was thwarted by Anna Devane and the WSB. So, I want to know where Corinthos son "NOW Mr. Quartermaine, I don't know where he is ok the guys that were following him. Sense he vanished after the the park outing with his sister that was the last time we had a visual on him A.J says.**

" **I don't like your attitude Mr. Quartermaine" I kept you alive for one reason and one reason only and that was your hatred for Sonny Corinthos. He will rule the day he ruined my family the young woman says, we all have a bone to pick with him, so I don't see what the issue is. He still doesn't know that it was me who shot him and all the blame on the Jerome's I had Paul Hornsby doing my bidding.**

 **See Corinthos was always one tracked minded I will not let him stand in my way any further I will rebuild my family legacy and Corinthos will be a distant memory. And as far as your brother Mr. Quartermaine he should have stayed out of my business I will make him sorry he did, it made A. J's blood run cold he knew what he had to do.**

 **NYC Police department**

" **Under no circumstances will she do anything of the sort" the fiery redhead says as she enters the room as Kristina smiles. May I speak to my client please Diane says, both detectives looked beyond pissed off the shook their head and left. "FUCK" detective Del Vecchio says Diane fucking Miller this little bitch went and got her daddies lawyer. Does she really think she is just going to walk we have video proof that fit her description she said agitated, 'Hey Nat' relax her partner says suspiciously?**

 **Greg returned with Julissa and her sister anything from the sweep of the car, yet he asked Eddie," No man" nothing yet Eddie replies. Parker says I'm going to go, 'No' Julissa says I need you here when she is formally charged, and I see that smug look on her face gone. When the prints guy came in I have the reports back from Ms. Corinthos car and the content of her purse. Greg jumped up and read it this is bullshit, there is no way in hell she has no prints or anything on her phone.**

 **I'm sorry Greg there was no sign of a child being in that car at all, no pictures on her phone nothing the tech said, that is impossible man I have thousands of pictures of Fannie on my phone Greg says. I have her toys in my car stuck in the seats of my car there is no way that she has no trace of her daughter man Greg said angrily.**

 **Inside the interrogation room**

 **Kristina stared at her watch with a smile then she says "now', Diane smirked very well then she opens the door "detectives my client and I are ready to go. Detective Del Vecchio scoffs nope only place she is leaving to is booking, on the grounds is she was never read her rights, so you obtain those documents illegally. 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME' didn't the officer who picked her up didn't read her, her rights Greg says hotly.**

 **I'm sure you can bring her in the right way next time not under false pretense because you said it was a chat then you changed it and never bother to tell Ms. Corinthos why. Now Ms. Corinthos is tired and need to go pick up her child so we will come in tomorrow around noon if that's ok detective Adams. Seeing as how you are the only person here who doesn't have a personal agenda against my client come along Ms. Corinthos and we will bring the proof you need to exonerate my client.**

 **Ms. Corinthos has bodyguards who watch her every move paid for by her sister Samantha Morgan Diane says as Kristina winks at Greg with a smirk on her face. "she can pick up her stuff from the desk sergeant Detective Adams says as he walked away they made a rookie mistake he wouldn't make again.**

 **Kristina smiled as she sashays by collecting her things thank you so much officer she walked back to Greg's desk and picked up her phone I'm going to need this. He glared at her as he gave Kristina her cell let it go McNamara Detective Adams said, when she left she mouth to Greg GOTCHA as she winked him leaving. No worries detective I put a tracking device in her phone she won't even notice it, so we will get her**

 **Julissa stood there is that it you can't arrest her, we need probable cause to arrest her, her lawyer got all our video evidence thrown out Detective Adams said. Greg said are you freaking kidding me right this bullshit Greg says slamming his fist on the desk, no Greg I'm not Diane Miller is that damn good. You know this Julissa stormed out with her sister right behind her, I believable Jules ranted I will get that bitch myself getting in her car.**

 **New York City**

" **Jules what are you doing" Parker and Torrie asked as they followed Kristina's car, "JULES YOU DON'T HAVE NOTHING TO PROVE Torrie says. That girl is miserable don you hear me, and she enjoys getting a rise out of you Jules she isn't worth it think about Fannie please she pleads with her baby sister. "NO" I'm not giving her anymore power over me or my family its time we get her out of our lives for good Jules says. What about her child Parker says don't sink to her level Jules your better than that, and remember her father is a mob boss.**

 **I'm not letting her get away with it anymore Parker she trashed my marriage and yours she knew you were her professor and she didn't stop to think about your life. At all Parker and she went on with her about her business and for her child she would be better off with her father, Jules you must stop blaming her for my mistakes because it was my fault.**

 **I was married not her, but I like the attention I got it was my fault Jules mines Parker said, Torrie says how do we even know that her child isn't Greg's Jules. "OH GOD" I hope Jules said plus she told him flat out told him the child wasn't his Torrie because knowing her she would dangle that child in our face Jules exclaims.**

 **She has lied before coming on Jules think rationally why Greg would be so interested in how her child looks, the DNA if he believed that the child wasn't his he isn't looking to be with her Jules Torrie says. Parker says I agree with Torrie something isn't making sense Jules she says, well more reason to confront her face to face.**

 **That didn't work the last time at the station Jules you let get to every time let me handle this Torrie says you two she isn't going to be snowed by her continues. Where the hell is she going Jules says still following Kristina's car, her sister Torrie knew something was off, but she couldn't get Jules to stop.**

 **Freddy says Ms. Corinthos we have company they are following us, Kristina smiles let them follow us I still need to go get that car she says looking at her phone. "Let the games beginning" Kristina says as she spots the tracking device and shows it to Freddy well that was interesting. As Freddy pulled up in front of the bridal shop he got out and opened the door and walked Kristina to the door then went back to the door.**

 **Hey mom, Molls, Sam she said rushing in giving them hugs "Where are the kids" she asked.**

" **Oh, they are back at my house with Monica and Judge Walters Sam says**

 **Krissy gave her devilish smirk, Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she says "STOP" as Krissy starts to laugh. Any way I picked out dresses for the girls Sam said rolling her eyes as Kristina was still laughing as Sam shook her head. Well Molly picked out her dress the seamstress just needs to make the modifications to it Alexis says.**

 **What took you so long honey she asks, I got tied up and lost track of time I apologize Molls now let's see those dresses for me and Sam Krissy says. They went through several dresses until they found the perfect ones, Parker and her sister were getting ready to go in when Parker saw Alexis inside.**

" **Not now lets just go she says backing away" her mother and sisters are inside there, and I don't want another run in with her I had enough for a lifetime Parker says. Are you kidding me don't let these people intimidate you, this is the point Parker Jules says as she watches them sip champagne through the window.**

 **Torrie looked Parker is right not now Jules, because that was to easy its like she knew we were following her Jules they were to busy bickering they never noticed Molly come out. "PARKER" Molly said with distain in her voice "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, hi Molly my sisters and I were heading to the restaurant right over their Parker said.**

" **Yeah Right" are you following my sister your sick she dropped out of school to be with you and you had your sister make a fool of my sister. And now here you are coincidentally while I'm picking out your wedding dresses you have had enough of toying with my sister's heart Molly said hotly. T.J I will call you right back Molly said hanging up the phone I'm going to say this once and one time only so hear me I say this. Kristina doesn't want you anymore or any of the drama that surrounds your life why can't you just stay way Molly says.**

" **Mol.…. Sam said as she sighed and rolled her eyes, did you speak to T.J, No I kind of got sidetracked Molly said rolling her eyes at parker and her sisters. Go ahead and call your fiancée I'm sure he is worried Sam said but Molly said reluctantly go Sam said as Molly went back inside. Sam stepped outside and closed the door can I help you ladies Torrie had a handle on Jules, yes you can Torrie says we wanted to have a chat with your sister.**

 **About what Sam says with her arms crossed, about her daughter Torrie says because we have reason to believe that she is my brother in laws child. Sam calmly shook her head my god what is wrong with you people this is the reason I have guards on my sister just like that guy that was having her followed. Look my niece has no relation to your brother in law and while were on the subject why would it concern you Sam asked.**

 **That's when Jules spoke because your bitch of a sister doesn't deserve his child, listen sweetheart If I were you I would be careful on who I give attitude she said glaring at Jules. Now that isn't my sister's problem if your husband can't keep it in his pants now as far as my niece her father is concern it is none of your business, so you can get in your car and go NOW Sam said.**

 **Hey, Sam, you should really check out Moms… Kristina says as she came outside, oh hi you guys wanted to make sure I got here safely that was nice of you. Enough Parker says dragging Jules, away "Torrie come on she said as she covered Jules mouth and got her in the car as Krissy waves goodbye.**

 **Sam turned to Krissy, so they bugged your phone yeah Krissy says with a shrug I guess I must keep it interesting now don't I she says smiling. Now let's go see moms dress before she gets wind of this as they linked arm and arm and entered the bridal shop together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New York city**

 **While Molly was on the phone talking to the wedding planner and Alexis with a client. So, I forgot to ask what's going on with my brother Kristina asked Sam. He remembers something about you and him and he was really freaking out Krissy.**

 **Krissy cover her mouth as the tears came down her face, Sam shock her head. As she wiped the tears from her sister's eyes yeah, we will get him back soon but its not safe for him right now Sam says.**

 **The young woman wiped the tears from her eyes, where is he she asked. He is on my island Sam said still in disbelief, Krissy smiles how does it feel having your own island. Still weird but the kids love it there they are almost finished completely so a couple more months is all.**

 **Now I know how Nikolas feels princely and entitled Krissy said, Sam shook her head laughing. I'm glad that we have our Nikolas back not that guy who was pretending to be him Sam said.**

 **I know right only in Port Charles huh? Kristina says, seriously I know right Sam said. So how did it go at the precinct Sam asked, just how we thought would even better than I could imagine.**

 **You know I'm not so far past my roots I can still pull a con or too Sam said clapping her hands. So, what are we going to do about Parker and her sisters I don't see them letting it go.**

 **Oh, Sam please Molly could take them they are a joke, but I know exactly what I'm going to Kristina said with a sly grin. Should I be afraid Sam said, no not at all Sam why go for the sheep when you can go for the shepherd Krissy says.**

" **Krissy" Sam said warningly I want to do anything you wouldn't I got this Sam trust me. Trust you with what Parker and her crabs Molly said don't it Kristina she isn't worth it. I agree with you completely Molls she isn't worth it I have bigger fish to fry Kristina said.**

" **Kristina" Molly said whatever it is don't do it Sam tell her please, did anyone every tell you that you worry too much Krissy said grinning. I mean it Molls don't worry your pretty little head she said hugging her baby sister.**

 **So how weird was that parker just happening to be right outside the place where we are getting our dresses Molly said. "WHAT" SHE WAS THERE WHY THAT WOMAN JUST DOESN'T GIVE UP Alexis spat.**

 **Sam quietly sighed and shook her head, Molly's phone rang that's T.J got go bolting from the room. Kristina looked back at her mother it was a coincidence no big deal mom I swear.**

 **This woman has ruined your life twice Kristina if I see her so help me god I will crush her for what she did to you. Someone wants to face the hell fire and brimstone of the Cassadines who such things Nikolas would say with a smile.**

 **Sam laughed as she got up to hug him as he embraced Alexis and Kristina as well. Nobody important cousin Kristina say where is Spencer well he has a friend in the city he is going to meet. He will e here later why was Molly fleeing the room Nikolas asked.**

 **To escape from mom's head exploding involuntarily Kristina said sarcastically. You look happy who put that smile there Sam said changing the subject pushing him playfully. Nikolas smiled a gentleman never kisses and tells, Kristina smirked is it a certain Dr. Webber.**

 **Nikolas just smiles I'm not telling, Ooohh Nicky's has a girlfriend Sam and Krissy said teasingly. Alexis laughed girls leave him alone he needs someone to keep him from falling to the wayside she says teasingly.**

" **Aunt Alexis" he said, as she mocked him silently as they all laughed.**

 **Sonny and Carly's hotel room**

 **After they checked in they left Avery with Dante and Lulu and decide it was time too face this situation. 'Do you think he will see us' I mean I have been calling the office, but I always get the run around.**

 **Sonny I'm nervous I miss my best friend it hurts not having him just there just to talk Carly says. I know the feeling, but we can't force him we can just tell him how we feel Sonny says**

 **Aurora Media**

 **Curtis says look man these cats are serious man, we were lucky we got that girls family out of dodge. Because they torched the restaurant and her parents house. We moved everyone we knew from her immediate family that we knew of.**

 **They are looking for him man its going to be soon they land on your doorstep man he says. Jason sighs running his hands over his face, now we have T.J and Molly engagement party.**

 **But we must wrap this up soon man because that boy is getting antsy. And with the family just landing there too we don't know how much longer we can hold him there.**

 **You know him better than I do man, so we have to work fast man, Spinelli has eyes on them for now Curtis says. We know who is involved but none of it makes any sense as to why.**

 **When there was a knock at the door Mr. Morgan they said you were aware they were coming the security guard said. With Carly and Sonny behind him Curtis mumbled shit umm man I going to go.**

 **And look to end this soon he said nodding at Jason grabbing his laptop and leaving. I'm a little busy as you can see he said getting up so what do you want he said looking at Carly.**

 **Carly and I wanted to talk to you can we sit Sonny says as he and Carly sat down. She looked around at all the pictures of Danny, Scout, Eliana and Devin that's when she understood.**

 **Jason I'm sorry she said with tears in her eyes I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore. When you just wanted a life of your own and we didn't get it we expected you to continue to put your life on hold.**

 **After missing so much time with Jake and Danny, you gave up so much for me and Sonny and never complained. So, when you got your memories back we thought you would come back.**

 **But we figure that, but she was cut off by Jason that it would go back to how it uses to be. I couldn't Carly I got a second chance to be a better father to my kids and a better husband to my wife Carly.**

 **I was gone Carly and while I was gone my son had cancer and I wasn't here for him or Sam. They needed me, and I wasn't there, and Jake I thought my son was dead I got a second chance to be his father Jason says.**

 **I'm not a brain damaged 22-year-old kid anymore, I had a wife and 3 kids depending on me. After what happen with Morgan, Sam and Scout I couldn't anymore the risk cost too much Jason says. And the last shooting opened my eyes I could keep playing with fire.**

 **Because next time it will be permanently or one of my kids and I can't do that to my family. I know I want you mean I was a selfish bastard I never thought about what it cost you but after you left Monica laid into me. Of all the young woman who died for no reason in our business dealings.**

 **Your sister, Leticia, Georgie jones, Connie and the list go on and for what nothing Sonny says. Jason I'm sorry for what I did to you and Sam I didn't know he had severe ptsd. I regret that day everyday more then anything Carly says, I always thought you would come back.**

 **And when you didn't the bottom literally fell out and I couldn't call you for just regular stuff it hurt. So, when I found out you left Curtis said something that clicked.**

 **He said how would you feel if the one person who never turned there back on you did and that I needed to put myself in your shoes and that's when it hit me she says.**

 **I think it hit me when I realized that guy wasn't you and I was made a fool of I was angry. Especially with the whole mapping thing that they were using him to take over my business.**

' **Jason' this apology is long overdue I am incredibly sorry I betrayed my brother for a stranger Sonny says stretching his hand out. When Spinelli newly resurrected Stone Cold the Jackal has hit paid dirt. Oh, hi Sonny, Carly Spinelli said waving, umm it's imperative that you and Sam see this.**

 **Spinelli call Sam and Curtis got the Jackal will return post hast he said leaving. Sonny looked at Spinelli strangely "What's that about", Sam and I are trying to acquire a company and we need to get the competition out the way Jason says.**

 **He felt bad lying to them, but they couldn't know it was all complicated. Jason got up look I do forgive you but I'm not going to lie it was worse then any bullet. Because I would have done anything for you or your family and for you to do what you did.**

 **Thank you, Carly, said hugging him tight "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I missed you so much she says crying Jason smirks feeling the weight fall of his shoulders. Sonny shook his hand take care of yourself and your family Jason, you too Jason said as he smiled and nodded as they left.**

 **As they walked away where going to get him back she said with tears in her eyes he is let me hug him he didn't push me away. He hugged me back Sonny I have missed him so much did you see those kids there so adorable 'shoot I for got my phone' Carly said checking her pockets. I must of have left it on Jason desk I be right back she is walking back, she went to knock when she heard Jason talking to Spinelli.**

 **Did you tell them Spinelli asked, I can't do that too them Spinelli it would be cruel, and it would put an even target on them and everyone else. What would be cruel Jason Carly said from behind them, Spinelli looked shocked Jason closed his eyes and sighed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tropical island somewhere**

 **It had only been few days and Mike had been restless and with the arrival of her whole entire family. Had sounded of the alarms for him "Mike you need to relax ok" Stace said.**

 **How can I relax when I know I'm missing something and I can tell you this isn't the first time I was sent away? It just has me feeling like they are hiding something from me and I don't like it. And your whole family being here just not giving me good vibes.**

" **Who am I babe" he asked, I don't know who you where before Mike, but I know who you are now Stace says. You are a devoted father, a loyal friend, an amazing fiancée and your devotion to your family is what I love the most.**

 **And I promise we will find the answer ok, but we are not going to find it here, so we wait until we are off vacation she says. He smiled you keep me sane you know that, yeah, I do, and you make me feel safe she says hugging him.**

 **You know what thought Mike said with a grin you forgot drop dead sexy. Stace laughed I didn't forget Mike you are very sexy she said kissing him.**

 **New York City**

 **Greg got back to his house after seeing his daughter, he even went by the gym to get out his frustrations. But it didn't help his growing list of aggravation that she was always one step ahead of him.**

 **They couldn't find the officer who brought her in, only good thing that came out of today was Jules didn't believe a word she said. He crocked open a beer he missed his little girl and his wife.**

 **Now he wished he would have listened to Mandy, but just the thought of possibly having another child got to him. He had promised early on that he wouldn't be his father having all these kids by different woman and not being there. Why wouldn't she not tell him he has a child what kind of man would not be present in their child's life. He tried talking to Jules but she still angry she has every right to be, he was a fool.**

 **But he couldn't fight his attraction to Kristina, her aggression as he shook his head. She was the reason he was in this mess when he got an incoming message going to her phone.**

 **He read through the message who is she going to meet at this restaurant Kristina he said to himself. That's when he texted Eddie and Del Vecchio to do surveillance with him.**

 **Hill stone restaurant midtown NYC**

 **They all got there seated at the table where Dante, Lulu, Michael, Serena, Molly, T.J and Kristina. Krissy says we should order drinks we are celebrating excuse waiter can we get some of your best champagne.**

' **Really Kristina' Molly said, hell yeah, it's only once my baby sisters get married. Michael shouted here, here with a laugh, I'm proud of you Molly Dante said.**

 **Michael says you came a long way from giving everyone relationship advice as everyone laughed. Well to be fair I was very impartial and what I knew didn't match real life Molly said. As everyone order their food or scheming to get someone back together Krissy laughed.**

 **Honestly, I think scheming runs in our bloodlines Michael says, all of us except Dante over here. They all laughed Dante put his hand on his chest in mock hurt, as Lulu laughed hysterically its ok babe you couldn't scheme to save your life.**

 **It's a Spencer thing and a Cassadine thing she said shrugging her shoulders laughing. T.J laughs "it's alright I'm not good at it either" he said patting Dante on the shoulder as everyone laughed.**

 **Dante says well it's an unfair advantage your Luke Spencer's daughter and you little brother are your mothers' son. "What about us big brother" Kristina said pointing to her and Molly.**

 **Dante thought for a second well you are our father and your mother and Molly isn't like the rest of you degenerates as they laughed. Michael says do you remember that her and Morgan sent a fake kidnapping to get your mom and Jax's back together Krissy says.**

 **Michael laughed oh yeah I remember laughed, "you did that" Serena asked in shock." We did" Molly smiled then her eyes went sad, she drunk her whole glass of champagne then filled it up.**

 **T.J grabbed her hand its okay Moll's he said, everyone one sat quietly somber thinking of him. Krissy hated not being able to tell them. You know what he loved a good party Krissy said.**

 **Here is to Morgan everyone raised their glasses and toasted to there falling brother. But Dante saw something in Kristina's eyes he just couldn't pin point what. He decides to focus on the good things ab out his baby brother he still felt like he failed him to this day.**

 **Krissy looked at her phone and smiled, while everyone else was talking. Excuse me hi she said to the waiter do you guys make HARVEY WALLBANGERS she asked dragging the word out for added affect. "REALLY" Dante said staring at her, she turned to the waiter with a smirk I would like one, but my brother would like a really, really hard one she said winking at the waiter.**

 **Dante said NO, NO, NO I WOULD NOT as everyone else laughed, matter of a fact he wants a Jack rabbit she said laughing. "JESUS CHRIST" Krissy I am not drunk enough for your sex talk Dante says.**

 **Krissy knew she had an audience in Greg and his coworkers, Michael shook his head scotch straight please and keeping coming. Molly can we get a bottle of your best red wine, Lulu said yay the sex talks your sister has the best stories just to dig at her husband. Which only made Dante throw his head back with a sigh "this going to be along night". Molly turn to Serena you're sure you want in this crazy brood this is just the tip of the iceberg.**

" **HEY, I resent that I am the sane one in this group Michael says, 'HAA' Kristina says. Sane really Michael the only sane normal person in our whole entire family is Molly Kristina.**

 **Dante bust out in laughter she got you there bro that is very true, on the Corinthos Richter scale you're in the middle somewhere Krissy says. Because its Avery Molly, aunt Courtney, joss, Dante, then you, Morgan, me, your mom, uncle Ric then dad.**

 **I can only dream of having that level of scheme that your mother has, cuz Mikey your mother is the scheme Queen Krissy says. Well Carly is a Spencer and well us Spencer are really good at scheming Lulu says.**

 **As Greg and his sat with his coworkers listening on, "How sure are you about her kid being yours Greg detective Del Vecchio asked. She is working overtime to convince me otherwise Greg says. Ok if she doesn't want to say the child is yours why the big deal she asked.**

 **Because it matters Greg said because I'm not my father no child of mines is going to grow up feeling unwanted he said. I don't care if the mother and I get along or if I didn't expect the child they will be loved and taken care of Greg said looking out the window.**

 **See my biological father had ten kids 3 in his marriage and 6 outside the marriage. And he didn't care about any of the women or the other kids he fathered. If you weren't his Joey, he you're where nothing he showed some interest in Padraig and Peadar.**

 **He was a scumbag it who ruined my mother and the man who should have been my fathers lives. How many brothers and sisters she asked I have 5 brothers and 4 sisters Greg says. I didn't know Greg I'm sorry Angelina says, its not your fault my mother was a naïve girl. And when she found out all his lives it destroyed her, and I promised myself I never be that guy he says.**

 **Eddie looked at his partner knowing just what he was talking about he saw how it affected his friend. Well that is fine and noble for Greg but what about your wife if you haven't noticed she despises this broad Angelina says.**

 **I get why your doing it Greg but its commendable, but can you put that on Jules she said. He sighed I don't know what to do but I must get to the bottom of this for sure. Then I will talk it over with Jules when I find out the truth he said looking out the window**

 **Inside the restaurant everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves when Molly saw Parker and her sisters enter he restaurant. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING Molly says. As Kristina has a wicked grin on her face the fun was just about to get start.**

 **Aurora Media**

 **Carly what are you doing here Jason asked, I forgot my phone she said picking up her phone. Umm I'm going to go Spinelli said trying to make a hasty retreat when she stopped him.**

" **Carly what's taking so long" Sonny said seeing the smile gone from his wife's eyes. As she glared at Jason what's going on he asked again, ask Jason what he is keeping from us she said.**

 **And here I thought everything was fine, but I guess not huh she says. Carly count to ten and just listen Jason says, as Sonny stood indifferent to the situation. "DON'T TELL ME TO COUNT TO TEN JASON I HEARD YOU she said with tears in her eyes.**

" **Hey man I found something on that…. Oh, damn I'm wait Curtis says stepping back out. What Spinelli was referring to Carly was me voting against Michael ousting him out as CEO. "Wait that was you" Carly says, he never said anything she said why. I was angry Carly, but Michael came to me few years ago and we made amends.**

 **He loved that job Jason she says, Carly its over Michael is CEO again leave it in the past Sonny says. As she sits while Jason handed her a bottle of water, just relax Jason says as Sonny rubbed her back.**

 **This is a lot to take in she says, its why I didn't say anything seeing as how you guys were here to leave the past in the past. Sam came through the door "Jason we really need to end this Curti…...". Stopping dead in her tracks seeing Sonny and Carly standing there.**

" **Oh, Hey Sam said running her hand through her hair "How are you guys doing long time no see huh" filling the awkward silence. Sonny asked you guys working a case he says looking at them.**

" **Yeah Sam said clearing her throat" on are free time, we can't really talk about it Sam says you know. Hey Carly, I am sorry Jason says sincerely, you owe me no apology after everything we did to you Jason.**

 **We were horrible to you the one person who was always loyal and cleaned up the mess we made of our lives. And never complained and we nearly destroyed you and your family. Guys I sorry I know my mistake could have cost you Danny and Jake and I truly do regret that Carly says.**

 **Sam tilted her head I forgive you Carly she says hugging her as Carly begin to cry. Its ok just think before you do things Carly she said wiping the tears off her face. 'Ok' Sam said smiling, yeah, we are going to pick up Avery from Dante and Lulu's hotel room.**

 **Oh yeah, my mom and Nikolas have all the kids at her hotel room while Dante and Lulu are with Krissy, Molly and T.J. Well I guess Michael and Serena are with them, so I guess Morgan is with Monica Sonny says. My mom and Nikolas have Izzy, Rocco, Natalie and Avery Sam says. Well thanks Sam its nice too see you Sonny says hugging her I will call your mom he says, see you later guys Sam said as they left. She made sure they got on he elevator while she looked for Curtis.**

 **I heard from one of the contractors they say he is antsy and they don't know how long they can keep him there. So, let's get to work Sam says as Curtis enters the office and they get started on how to bring Morgan home.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hillstone Restaurant NYC**

 **What the matter Molly Michael and Dante asked concern as T.J shook his head. Kristina is that Lulu asked as Krissy shook her head yes, as Molly started to speak. She was cut off by Kristina "I GOT IT MOLL'S if they come over here then let me handle it she says.**

 **As Kristina ate her food unbothered, as Molly was annoyed hey Molly don't let them ruin your night Hun. We are here with our family enjoying ourselves ok so don't bother she says, "babe Krissy right so let's enjoy ourselves T.J says**

" **Fine" but if they come over here it's an entirely different story, Lulu ask what is that all about Krissy. This is the second time today we saw them its like they are following me. Michael asked do you want me to get Philly to speak to the manager he says, no it isn't necessary she said drinking her drink.**

 **Torrie says look like I said your going to let me handle this Julissa because she knows how to push your buttons. And we do not need you making a fool of yourself in this restaurant ok. I Julissa said but was cut off No Jules she baits you every time and you fall for it.**

 **I am not playing her games she knows what makes you and Parker tick Torrie says. "Excuse me" Parker said, you had a relationship with her, so she knows how to get you upset. She isn't stupid as you think she has been manipulating the both of you.**

 **Thank you so much for insulting my intelligence Parker spat, I'm not trying to, but you slept with her and your judgement is cloud by who you use to know.**

 **Not the vindictive bitch that you see in front of us Torrie says you see her one-way Parker is all. Julissa sat stewing in her anger as Torrie made her way over to the table.**

 **Kristina saw her out the corner of her eyes coming their directions. Excuses good evening Kristina hi may I have a word with you, Krissy put her drink down. About what she said playing innocent, you know what my sisters and I want the truth Torrie said calmly.**

 **I gave you the truth, you people choose not to believe in Kristina said. Can I help you Lulu ask, no I'm here to speak to Kristina I'm trying not to make a scene? Well you should have thought about that before you came over here this is like the second time today Molly says.**

 **As Michael and Dante made there way back to the table is there a problem Michael said. Are you guys following us I mean seriously after how your family treated my sister now you want to be polite Molly said.**

 **Kristina knows why Torrie says, like I told you guys before answered didn't change in the last couple of hours. That's when Jules came over enough of this I know your lying but what I don't understand is why.**

 **Krissy smiled ice bitch it took you long enough she said, I will embarrass you in this restaurant just like you did me Jules says. You're sure about that Jules because I have nothing to be embarrassed of Krissy says.**

 **Why did you do it she said angrily are you that jealous Jules said, me jealous of your hell no Kristina said with a smug grin. Why you do it huh WHY Jules said, Torrie grabbed her I got this please.**

 **Michael said you know what this is enough he said signaling Philly. You are starting to get just as bad as your husband seeing as how he outside. That's when Greg came" what bare you guys doing here" he asked. We are here getting answers because she isn't going to give any Jules said.**

 **If you came here to appeal to my better nature I don't have one Kristina said with a sly grin. Why don't you tell the truth for once in your life huh Jules said? What how I purposely fucked your husband and I did it well Krissy said calmly.**

 **Am I late someone said from behind them Krissy smiled your kind of are she says as she stood up and kissed and hugged some guy. I beginning to think you stood me up she says, both Michael and Greg said up who the hell is this guy.**

 **She knew this was about to set them off, Michael this is Deimos Izzy's dad. Deimos was 6'1 olive tone skin complexion jet black hair and dazingly greenish grey eyes. Your joking right Jules said, no I'm not I told all of you and your husband she wasn't his child.**

 **Your lying Jules said, Krissy says I'm confused you want your husband to have another child by someone you don't like. I'll should be relieved but instead you two looks like someone killed your cat Kristina says.**

 **Greg didn't know what to think he didn't know what to think, for a second, she thought she would feel bad but that change as fast as she thought it.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **He lite his cigarette when he saw her get to collect her clothes, why would you cover such delectable body of yours. She smirked I have things to do today and lives to ruin who is your next prey.**_

 _ **I get to torture the bitch who thought she can ruin me Kristina said, well do tell my evil little dominatrix. Remember when we met I said that bitch will rule the day she met me, yes, I vaguely recall he said.**_

 _ **Well that day has come, and not only did I get her I have something big in motion that I will own them. Do you know how sexy you are when you are all when you talk like that he said?**_

 _ **But this is where you come in I need you to do that thing I asked you she says. Deimos stood there why the hell should I do this, how the hell does this benefit me. She smiles as she stands in front of him aww that's cute like you have a choice she says. Don't be like that Hun you know I always make it worth your while.**_

 _ **Or did we forget that I own you, that it was my money and connections that got back your families blood, sweat and tears she says. I guess someone should tell your great grandfather that you lost gambling.**_

 _ **That it was my uncle's men is the only reason you have it back Krissy said running her hand down his chest. You know you're a real hard as he said get closes enough to kiss her.**_

 _ **I know she said with her hands behind him grabbing her jacket don't be late. I will text you the details on just how we are going to do it, if you stick around long enough we can have some real fun and with that she left.**_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

 **Eddie and Angelina watched Greg feeling bad but happy for him because it was over. You guys can go celebrate bottle of wine on me go and enjoy your peace.**

 **They started to walk away oh and Greggy she said getting up from her seat. Its not to late for you to derail this train before it leaves the station. Because when I come down to the station tomorrow with my lawyer.**

 **She will ruin you and everyone else who assisted in this mess don't start a fight you have know way in hell winning. What is she talking about Greg Jules asked, he knows exactly what I'm talking about don't play with fire it burns.**

 **Your going to hell Jules spat, meet you there too bitch Krissy said with a smile. Aha my little devil in six-inch stilettos he said kissing her as he winked at Greg.**

 **As they left Deimos smirked at Kristina when he turned around to the glares of her brothers. He knew they would be upset so he would play along with this charade.**

 **Kristina spoke Michael, Dante it isn't his fault I chose not to tell him ok, so you can stop the death glare. While Molly looked on between Deimos and Greg and she keyed his reaction and Parker's loud mouth sister.**

 **Then she went through everything Krissy told her about Izzy's father that's when Molly gasped and looked at her sister. T.J asked hey Moll you okay, yeah, she said drinking her wine Molly knew she would speak to her about it.**

 **So, what are you going to do now that you know she is your daughter Dante asked. Michael said yeah are you going to be an active in her life because she doesn't need that. "GUYS' honestly, he was here on business and ran into me and Izzy this morning.**

 **When he saw her, I lied he called my bluff, so I told him the truth that I didn't need him I can do this by myself Kristina said fiercely. Look his life is in Greece my life is here and neither of us are giving up our lives.**

 **So, we respectfully decided that he will just be mommies friend, but Krissy both her brothers said. No buts guys I got this ok if he wants to be around ok but if he goes back to Greece and never comes back that is fine so leave it Kristina says**

 **Lulu spoke Krissy we just are just concerned about how that will affect Izzy in the long run. Serena said yeah, she needs her father Kris we are not saying you guys must be together. But he should be there at least let her know he is he father is all Serena said, as Lulu agreed. As Molly watched to see how fast her sister could come up with to feed them this story.**

 **That's when Greg stormed out "shit, shit, shit" he said punching the van door. McNamara what the hell was that about Angelina said, she fucking knows Greg spat. How the hell does she knows both Eddie and Angelina asked this is her fucking game he paced angrily.**

 **I must drop the charges he said as he ran his hands through his hair. I won't allow you guys to lose everything you worked for, she I bluffing man Eddie said. No Ed she isn't this is what she does man, she has bodyguards this how she spotted Monty Greg says.**

 **And I'm sure she knew we had her phone bugged he said, McNamara your giving this broad too much credit Angelina says. No, I'm not Ang she spotted Monty one of the best undercover cops in this city.**

 **That's when he is punching the car door continuously FUCK she was always one step ahead of me. "GREG, GREG" Jules yelled what are you doing she said as her and her sisters approached.**

 **Nothing he said, Eddie put his hands on his shoulder relax partner. I just wanted to take that smug look on her face off, what's going on you stormed out the restaurant like that.**

 **Are you seriously upset that her child isn't yours Jules ranted, what I'm not upset about that Jules Greg said? Ten why are you out here punching the car door because my case against her fell apart.**

 **I admit I first thought she was lying but now I see she isn't in our lives anymore Jules says. Eddie was extremely quiet wait Greg you said she was always one step ahead of you right. "Yeah" he says why he asked his friend what if she wanted you here you said this was a game to her.**

 **So, think man why she would want here, enough it over Eddie she is out of our lives. So, let's just leave it here Greg and try too move forward we can do the counseling Jules says.**

 **Angelina said you said she text someone about meeting them here right who wasn't. It was any international number Greg said, what did it say specifically Eddie asked.**

 **She said here is your chance to make it up to me and the address of the restaurant Greg said. Then that could mean she had a plan all along Greg Eddie said, FUCK! At the station she said she let us find her Greg said.**

 **Then she planned everything down too the T from the moment we went to the hotel to find her Greg Eddie says. Look I she likes playing mind games so what its over Jules said Greg isn't her child's father is all I care about she says.**

 **I told y'all she was a vindictive, conniving bitch and y'all wouldn't believe me now she has all of you wondering is what she wants. For Y'all to be thinking about her and not each other Torrie says.**

 **She got what she wanted stop feeding into her lies Torrie says getting in the car let's go.**

 **The next day**

 **When Julissa and Torrie work there was a big meeting that they got to work early. What's going Julissa asked one of her coworkers we don't know Dave called the meeting late last night the man said.**

 **Ok I know you guys are wondering why your all here, so I will get straight to the point. Remember I was looking to sell well I did yesterday its official you have a new boss. Come on in he said everyone meet your new boss all the color drained from Julissa's face.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sonny and Carly's hotel room**

 **Carly sat there pondering this day as she looked out the window, she didn't hear him, but she felt him. "I don't think that is what Spinelli was talking about she said to him.**

 **What makes you think that he asked, I don't know but you didn't hear the way he said it. Like he was trying to protect us from something and he doesn't want us too to know what it is Carly says. I will ask Kristina maybe she knows I remember saying Sam needed her help with something maybe it's that he replies.**

" **Oh wow" I would hate to be the other person on that Carly says with a chuckle, Sonny jerked his head to the side "what does that mean". Carly looked at him with a raised eyebrow honey if you haven't noticed your daughter has a mean streak that mirrors yours. She is just less volatile and more calculating it's like being bitten by a snake, I would hate to be Parker when she strikes she says.**

" **Honestly, I'm tired of the woman" Sonny says exasperatedly Kristina is on the right track, she has her life in order she doesn't need this lady throwing it off track again. Well Alexis did say Krissy and they saw her after what almost 4 years, but she can't just up and do things Sonny she has Izzy to consider now being a mother has matured her Carly say**

 **But I worry you know, we know how she felt about this woman we for certain is that Krissy she is a lot like me she feels things deeply and she has my bad temper. I just don't want her to get herself into as far as heart is concerned you know he says, Carly rested her head on her husband shoulder don't worry ok Krissy will be fine she says.**

 **Publishing house**

" **This cant be happening Torrie" Julissa said staring to hyperventilate, this is Kristina Davis your new owner He said. "Welcome aboard" Scott says thank you Kristina said with her shades on nice to meet you your Scott right. "Yes" he said "nobody likes a kiss ass don't be a kiss ass Scott Kristina said as she patted him on his shoulders.**

" **Yes ma'am" he said walking way Kristina shook her head, ok listen up people Dave will be staying on as your president running the day to day operations. For the time being now until I hire a new president so does anyone have any questions.**

 **Where there be layoffs someone asked, she answered with a sly grin looking directly at Torrie and Julissa. But no one noticed as of right now the answer is no but if I feel you are hindering projectivity there will be.**

 **As far as all those who were up for raises it will be on hold for right now until further notice she spoke. Kristina knew they were boiling inside Julissa felt as if she would explode as a smile danced over Krissy's face.**

 **I have an open-door policy if you need anything my door is always open. I look forward to getting to know all of you and with that being said everyone continues to what you were doing she finishes.**

 **As her and Dave went back in his office, Julissa stormed off with her sister going after her. "BITCH" she shouted as she slammed the bathroom do repeatedly.**

" **Jules stop" Torrie said sternly as her sister looked at her angrily willing herself to calm down.**

" **You know this isn't a coincidence right" Jules spat angrily.**

" **Probably not Jules" but what are you going to do give her what she wants. People like that Jules you must beat them at their own game Torrie says. Your problem is you keep falling into her games and she knows how to push every button you have.**

 **That girl plays you like a fucking guitar and you let her Torrie says, "WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO HUH" Julissa shouted. What I expect you to do is act like an adult Julissa and take a step back. And find another way to deal with her yes, I know she had sex with your husband.**

 **And it is unfortunate but take some reasonability for some of this mess that you created. Parker is an adult and she pursed that viper and we can't seem to get rid of her.**

 **But your husband and Parker following her is the reason she is in our lives right now. And thank god, the child isn't his, but she is now our boss and we must deal with that.**

 **I need you to use that brain of yours and stop throwing temper tantrums like a child. Because we have to go back out there and get to work and how to get her out of our lives she finishes.**

 **Julissa took some time as they made there way out the bathroom when they saw Kristina. She was on the phone "hey Izzy bear" did you have fun with aunt Molly and Uncle T.J oh yeah. No sweet pea I'm coming soon after I take care of a couple of things Krissy said looking at her watch.**

 **That is pretty cool huh she says with a smile ok bye Izzy bear, "hey Molls" thanks a lot about what. Can we talk about it later yeah, I'm going to meet with Diane and Michael now? As they watched her eavesdropping, Krissy smiles you do know its rude to eavesdrop.**

 **Maybe you should come a little closer if you want she says with a sly grin, "what are you really doing here Kristina" Jules says. Its Ms. Davis too you she said laughing I made a new purchase I acquired this company.**

 **Yeah like you didn't know we worked here please I don't think your that stupid not to know Torrie says. Kristina laughed well against popular belief I didn't know you worked here.**

 **I was sitting on the money and my brother Michael thought it would be a good investment that would increase my net growth. "So, you just had over 150 million just laying around" Torrie says sarcastically.**

" **I did actually six years ago before my little brother died we all agreed to take some money out of our trust to put in a cd savings. Which grew substantially over the last 6 years, while my dad put Morgan's trust to a bipolar charity.**

 **Michael and I haven't had the heart to touch it, and to answer your question yes, I do have the money Krissy says pressing the elevator. When her phone rang Deimos, face came up hello my sexy little she-devil, but Krissy cut him off "hold on love" good day ladies she said stepping in the elevator.**

" **I Hate her so much" Jules said as the elevator closed, I know you do Torrie said hugging her. Well I'm glad you let me handle it I know it took everything in you to do that.**

 **As Kristina made her way downstairs where she bumped into Greg she looked up and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Kristina I'm not going to tell you again to leave my wife alone he says as Eddie held him back.**

 **Oh, relax would you I promise I'm being a good girl just how you like she said laughing. "Enjoy your day gentlemen have a splendid day I know I am. I will get you Kristina its only a matter of time he says, don't hurt yourself trying to one up me Greg Krissy says.**

" **Honestly you suck at it" but you have other really great qualities I did enjoy but game over Greggy I win she says with a shrug as she walked off. Greg closed his eyes and sighed I hate how smug she is man he says to Eddie. "I know you do but we will get her back Eddie says as Greg watched her walk away he shook his head.**

 **Aurora Media**

 **They had been burning it at both ends hoping to end this so Morgan can come home. Sam massaged his shoulders I think we need to give ourselves a break for now.**

 **You know we don't get the answers that way baby I want to bring him home just as much as you do. He ran his hands over his beard, but I was there Sam how did I not find him.**

 **I was with him I went in the water right after he did I should have been able to save him. He is my godson and I need to bring him home we weren't paying attention Sam I promised to always be there, and I wasn't.**

 **No Jason don't do that don't make this your fault because it wasn't, you don't think this wasn't well thought out. You dedicated your life to those kids who were young adults who made their own choices Jason.**

 **And don't you think If they didn't use my dad it would have been some other way. Its why they had Nelle in place, but she failed then your look alike came along.**

 **And that was supposed to destroy Sonny, but it didn't, there is something bigger at play we know that and he is just a pawn. We have to protect our family as well because this about to get ugly Sam says.**

 **I promise you we will find answers but let's go and enjoy our kids for a while she says. That put a smile to his face when he thought about his kids they were a gift all 5 of them he thought. As they grabbed all their things and locked the office door and left.**

 **Tropical island somewhere**

 **It had been weeks since they have been here, and he was a lot more antsy. He knew something was up they brought her entire family and gave them all jobs he knew.**

 **What where they are keeping from him it had to be something big they knew who he was. But why were they not telling him anything and not being able to go online or call was killing him.**

 **They even hired a doctor to monitor Stacey and the babies which was good. He wanted what was best for them it's the only reason he had been so calm.**

 **That's when he saw Jason and Curtis who he and her father made a beeline for. "We cannot stay here indefinitely we have lives and business run her father raged. We may not be millionaires or billionaires like you, but you can't not buy us he finished.**

 **Before he could speak Mike spoke "YOU KNOW WHO I AM DON'T YOU" Jason sighed yes, I do. Then why are you keeping use here her father said. "Does he have family that miss him or think about him" Stacey asked.**

" **Yes, he does" Jason answers**

" **Who am I" Mike asked, Jason smiled your name is Morgan Stone Corinthos born October 24, 1994. MSC is on the back of that pendant you have it was given to you by your sister for your birthday.**

 **He stood confused you knew from the beginning why didn't you just tell me Morgan said. Because I need to know how you got here and I know what its like to not have any memory of your own life Jason said.**

 **How do you fit into this Mr. Morgan Stacey asked, I'm his godfather I was there when he was born and when he supposedly died? So, this is personal for me and Sam because we worked to find who we thought took you from us. And it almost cost us our daughter and I promise to be here for you and I'm not breaking that.**

 **We thought you died and it hurt because I couldn't save you that night. But I need to find out who did this to you I was there when you entered the world and when I thought you died.**

 **I don't understand why you are keeping me here he asked, because its not safe for you to go back. Because the people who did this too you know that I know your alive and want to use you to hurt your dad.**

 **And I can't let anything happen to you again Jason says that's when Morgan got a flash.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **I... I messed up really bad this time Jason he says, and I told you that we can fix it. Now can you get out of that car or do I need to come to you Jason replies.**_

 _ **No…no... I can do this I got Morgan said as he took off his seatbelt as Jason looks on. He steps out the car he waives he felt defeat that's when all he saw was flames.**_

 **That's when it hit like a ton of bricks he starts to tear up as he dropped to his knee. Jason grabbed him its okay buddy its alright just count to 10 and breathe.**

 **Stacey cried as she stood by whatever he saw rocked him at his core. Don't worry I will bring you home I promise Jason said as he held him up. Stacey ran into his arms hugging him, she turns to Jason "do they miss him.**

" **Everyday it damn destroyed both of his parents, his older brothers blamed their selves. He was hurting but it wasn't his fault someone set him up hoping he would go back to the clinic. "Why did this happen to me" Morgan asked it wasn't supposed to be you it was supposed to be Sam's father.**

 **But you took his car during a maniac episode and a friend of yours tried to stop you, but you took off. And the people who took you took advantage of the situation and used you.**

 **That's why all of you are here I need you to sit tight give me a week. I have a family thing tonight, but we will be back on it tomorrow Ok just give me sometime to find the people responsible.**

" **Ok fine" Morgan says, "uncle Jason" thank you for looking out for me he said as Jason nodded. He had a renewed fire he was going to bring him home soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Carnegie Hall**

 **The May Room**

 **Everyone filled in for Molly and T.J engagement party the food and drinks flowed. Sam and Kristina smile watching how happy they were. So how is he she asked as the drank their drinks, antsy Jason saw him earlier today. Jason did leave him with pictures hoping it would jog something.**

 **He knows who he is now he remember that night Jason went after him. Krissy covered her mouth as he teared up, how do we bring home Sam. I feel bad not telling them Sam you know last night we were talking about him.**

 **We all miss him Michael more then anyone because they grew up in the same house. "I know Kris" we need a little more time, we want when we bring him home he is safe Sam says.**

 **So how did your meeting go Sam asked, surprisingly well they are the company that publishes Molly's books so why not. I can get her a sign that says I own you write me a book BEEATCH as they laughed.**

" **Yeah she would so hate that so how did she take that" Sam said with a smirk. Honestly, she was ok with-it Krissy with a grin, Sam gave her a look which made her laugh. Ok, ok she didn't take it that well but who else would she trust to protect her interest but me Kristina say.**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **As she got to Molly and T.J hotel room hey Izzy bear she said coming in. "She isn't here Krissy I had T.J take her for ice cream Molly said watching her sister.**_

 _ **You knew I was coming to get her Molls what's going on Kristina says, I know Kristina Molly said. Kristina smiled what do you know playing along, GOD KRISSY IM NOT THE ENEMY JUST TELL ME Molly says.**_

 _ **I know Deimos isn't Izzy's father and Greg is and I worried because what happens if Izzy gets sick and we can't help Kristina. Did you think of that Molly finishes, Molls you worry too much I have thought of it all?**_

 _ **Did you really or did you forget what happen to Danny or you and we didn't know what would happen Molly said. What about blood, bone marrow things like that she says, check, check and check Kristina says with a devious grin.**_

" _ **OH GOD do I want to know Krissy Molly said, Kristina poured two glasses of wine. It is all taking care of it in the event of anything happen to her its fine. That sounds very Cassadine Molly said raising her eyebrows, Krissy winks at her "Cheers" she said shrugging.**_

" _ **What did you do Krissy" Molly said, nothing that wasn't necessary, but I will spare you the details ok. You know me Molls I am very efficient that way and I have learned the hard way sis.**_

 _ **Do you want them people in our lives because I don't I just made sure of it? "God No" Molly said, ok then I did what I had to then whether it was wrong or right. But I won't apologize for it I saw you yesterday Molly you want to slap her Krissy says.**_

 _ **Yes, I did for what she did to you it was mean and cruel Parker chased you and played with your feelings. And the bitch hurt my sister so hell yeah, I wanted to hit her. but I know you Krissy just don't get pulled back in ok Molly says.**_

 _ **I don't dream of ever getting pulled back in Kristina replies, you may not but Greg may have other plans. While everyone's eyes where on you my eyes were on him and he wants you bad Krissy Molly says.**_

 _ **We know he says he loves his wife, but he is very attracted to you everything you do sparks his interest. You didn't see his face when Deimos kissed you what are you going to do about that she finishes.**_

 _ **As much as I would love to give the Irishmen another test drives it isn't worth the drama Krissy says with a mischievous grin. Molly gave her an exasperated look I'm serious Kristina, I know Molls don't worry so much hon Krissy answers.**_

 _ **I have no plans on being anyone's victim I choose to own them, I embrace being a Cassadine and a Corinthos it makes us who we are. Embrace the dark side Molly it is very liberating I'm not sitting around playing nice anymore Krissy says.**_

 _ **As long as you know what your doing Krissy just careful fire be does burn Molly says. "I am Fire Molly she says smirking at her as they clinked their glasses.**_

 _ **I must tell you something though I bought the publishing company I now own you and the big mouth, and the other one Krissy said. "Your joking right" Molly said come on Krissy what the hell. Hey who better to watch your back then your own sister.**_

" _ **Yes, that is all good and fine, but that sister is highly emotional and thinks on a whim Molly responds running her hand through her hair. Well this sister has gotten her shit together and is very methodical and has a lot to lose.**_

 _ **I have Izzy to think about I can just move by whims anymore everything I do is she will have a better future Kristina finishes. Your right I know Molly chuckles on a scale from 1 to 10 how were there face she says.**_

 _ **Kristina laughs fucking priceless she answers as her and Molly laughs. I had shades on and my god Molls I wish I had a picture Kristina said because their faces where unforgettable.**_

" **That is very true" Sam says and what about the other thing she asked. That end last night when he met Izzy's father, so they should be out of our lives Krissy replies. Ironically enough they big mouth and her other sister works for the publishing company.**

" **Ironic huh" Sam said laughing, yeah Kristina said I guess it's the universe way of paying her back for ruining my relationship she says shrugging. Don't you love when karma comes into play Krissy laughs as Sam shook her head.**

" **I'm going in you ready" Sam asked, no I'm good she said hugging her sister.**

 **She stood there with her leather jacket on, detective you really need to work on being inconspicuous. As Greg step out how did you see me huh, Greg I saw your ass before you got up this morning Kristina replied.**

" **As much as I love our games Greg what do you want" Kristina said. His eyes darken "what do you want Kristina huh" buying the company that my wife works. He walks toward her stalking "you like toying with us playing with our emotions.**

 **Kristina watched him with an amuse smile as he got closer she grabbed him by his face. She used the tip of her tongue lick his lips "what kind of game are you playing huh you got what you wanted.**

 **I'm not a fixture in your life what is it Greg she said as grabbed him by his family jewels. I told you I would be good, but you insist on following me around she said getting agitated. As his face turned red he whispered let go please, "PLEASE WHAT GREG she said letting and pushing him away.**

 **He gasped "WHAT THE HELL KRISTINA" he spat, oh give me a fucking break you were hard a rock. So, tell what the fuck you really want Greg she says because I am running out of patience.**

 **When he got to his feet he glared at her intensely as she cocked her head to the side. Spit it out already Greggy boy she says, "FUCK" what do I want "YOU" he said as grabbing her and kissing her hotly.**

 **As their tongues danced animalistic he backed her against the wall pinning her there. "SHIT' she said pushing him away "No" uhuh she says backing away we can't do this no matter how we want too she says.**

 **He stood there watching her trying to catch his breath, go angry fuck her Greg. Go bend her over her fucking desk and take it Kristina said crudely. You don't want this Greg you came here to rant to me about your wife she finishes. "GOD YOUR IN MY HEAD YOU KNOW THAT YOUR LIKE A FUCKING DRUG he said angry.**

" **Not happening again Greg" she said adjusting her clothes now if you don't mind I have an engagement party to get back to she said as she walked around him.**

 **When he turned her around you know you want he said licking his lips why deny it. That is when Deimos came out there you are my little she-devil he said with a smile. Detective what did she do this time do I have to spank her he said trying to gage Greg's reaction.**

 **Greg let her arm go "this isn't over" he said watching her walk away. "Oh, but it is detective let it go, go be sexually frustrated elsewhere she says. Deimos covered his mouth grinning as they walked back inside.**

 **What was that about he asked, Kristina looked at him and smiled do you want to play some games she said raising her eyebrow. I have been dying for you to tag me in he said laughing, lets talk shall we as they walked to the bar.**

 **Greg stood there he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair he thought to himself. "What the fuck am I doing your married he says chastising his self.**

" **You're like a moth to flames" Michael said walking out of the shadows. Don't you have a wife so go be with her my sister is no longer your problem. But what you can't help yourself you just have to have her Michael said circling.**

 **Stay the fuck away from my sister or else next time it won't be pleasant Michael says walking away. Greg shook his head as he made his way out bumping into Eddie who just shook his head.**

 **Days later**

 **Publishing house**

 **Jules stood at the elevator aggravated when she saw Deimos what you are doing here she asked. "Ahaha Mrs. McNamara he said, its Forsyth-McNamara she said correcting him which made him smile.**

 **I'm looking for Krissy we where going out for Drinks but maybe I should have charged my phone he said shaking his phone. What about you huh you look like you can use a drink he said with a smile.**

 **I do she said but I am waiting for a friend my sister went home early she spoke. As you see I came for Kristina and she is gone he says I will keep you company until you friend comes Deimos says**

 **After you I am always a gentleman he said as she entered the elevator he smiles to himself. Where do you go this place up the street he asked, as she texted on her phone yes, she says.**

 **Do you have a spare charger Deimos asked, they have those portable ones at Duane read I will show you Jules said? Thank you for being so kind even though you don't have to be Deimos spoke.**

 **Can I ask you a question what is about her that you guys line up for that girl she asked? Well for me she is brutally honest and insatiable with a high sex drive he answers. Don't you want more then that wife and kids someone to come home too she ask.**

 **He looks at her sounds stifling and boring I like intrigued and aggression I thrive in it. And so, does she and it work for us very well he responds, how are you going to make time for your daughter.**

 **Well we will skype, and video message and I will come and visit, and she will visit me. He knew it was only the beginning**


	16. Chapter 16

**The bar**

 **Her and friend were tossing back shots while Deimos watched her, I mean honestly. I now your unfortunately stuck with her why did you do it she is pretty, but she is a whore Jules said.**

 **I beg to differ Kristina is honest about what she wants she isn't afraid to take charge she go for what she wants. I love those qualities in a woman Its attractive knowing and doing what you want.**

 **Some woman is afraid of stepping out of the box they want things to be perfect. And guess what life isn't perfect its messy and hard and she gets that.**

 **What's wrong with having things perfect if huh I am a lady with class Jules said. Deimos knew he just what he had in mind, even classy ladies like it rough. Woman have you ever seen or read fifty shades of grey he asked incredulously.**

 **No, I don't read stuff like that Jackie Collins, James Patterson and J.R ward those are things I read. He looks at her in her eyes, so you have never been fucked by your husband Deimos says. "Do I look like I whore" Jules said insulted, notice I said by your husband not every man you ever been with he says.**

 **You have really nice eyes she says they are like a greenish gray staring at him. Julissa, you are a gorgeous woman, but you are a prude and that is why he strayed Deimos says. What is wrong with romance and making love, he laughs where is the spontaneity and passion that fire he says.**

 **She doesn't have it her friend said passing them their drinks, Jules you need that her friend says, "my father raised a lady" ok she says. Your husband come from a European decent where are nothing, but passionate Deimos says. Answer me this does your husband make sure your needs are provided for and everything is taking care of he asked. "Yes" she said then why not give the man what he wants he makes sure your ok Deimos says. "Because I'm not a whore Julissa says, you keep saying that, but you are married. To this man he is meeting your needs but you're not meeting his he said knowing it would piss her off.**

 **She went to slap him, but he caught her hands each time and laughed there it is right there Deimos laughs. Now dance with me he said pulling her by her hand leading her to the dance floor. He swept her off her feet as he dipped her back before bringing her back up.**

 **She was flustered as she pulled away he could tell every time he pulled her close. And the added bonus he made her blush "like taking candy from a baby he thought with a sly grin.**

 **As he watched her hurry to the bar where her friend was his phone was sitting. Jules saw it was Kristina text which made her roll her eyes and deleted the message then put it down.**

 **When he came over "How about we do one more shot" because I have a business meeting in the morning. He picked up his phone and looked at it strange then put it in his pocket.**

 **They did one more shot they he took them to catch a cab, while they all got in Julissa and her friend were so drunk. Can I ask you why don't you believe in romance and love; even better why don't you and Kristina get married that would be great?**

 **I didn't say that I didn't and me and Kristina aren't getting married to each other or anyone else. See even you don't want her Jules said, that isn't what I said Deimos responds.**

 **Kristina and I had both been married it did not end well for us, so marriage isn't something we covet. Wait she was married! Jules said in disbelief, yes, she was but there is a lot about her you don't know. Those are the things that make her who she is and why she is the way she is now.**

 **It stops at her friend's house come on Jules she said getting out I'm going to stay I will text you when I get to Torrie's house. "Jules, you don't even know this man" Candice says, I am ok I promise Jules says closing the door.**

 **Deimos smiles hey take me to the mandarin hotel and take her wherever she needs to go here he tells the cab driver. As he pulled up to his hotel "call whoever" to come outside for you. Then got but she followed him which he smirked then turn around what are you doing.**

 **As she stumbled which he helped her into the hotel he opened his door plopping on his bed as he shook his head. When she woke up the next morning she looked around in shock.**

 **Julissa stumbled out of the bed "oh my god what did I do" she said grabbing her clothes. Her eyes went wide when she saw Deimos was naked which sent her into a panic.**

 **She dressed really quick and saw she had left out the door when Deimos opened his eyes and laughed. Grabbing his phone hey little dove has left the building this is going to be interesting.**

 **That is when she pulled out her phone and called her sister I need you to come and pick me up no questions asked please. I know Tor please just come and pick me up as she stepped in the elevator.**

 **So how did it go Kristina said with a grin she really loathes you. She acts as though you took her innocence Deimos says put that thing away Kristina said at his undress.**

 **Later, that week**

 **Her and Greg had there first marriage counselling session so what do you guys hope to gain coming here. A way to communicate better Greg says Julissa what about you the counselor asked.**

 **We are here because he cheated not me she had been racking her brain to piece together what happen that night with Deimos. I guess we will start there Greg what lead to your infidelity he sighed it's never you Jules.**

 **What does that mean? She said agitated, that means it was things that lead up to that Jules. See ma'am four years ago I slept with her sister's ex-girlfriend we ran into recently and she found out Greg says.**

 **And he knows I can't stand her and he slept with her any way and thought her child was his she spat angrily. At least she was giving me the attention that I was begging from you and you couldn't be bothered.**

 **You were too busy trying to break up her and your sister and she was helping me put together romantic dates for you and me that you BLEW OFF EVERY GOT DAMN TIMES JULES he yelled.**

 **You made her the villain when your sister pursed her she followed this girl all the way home. Hell, this girl's mother and sister told Parker to back off she didn't your sister ruined herself. And she told you that time and time again, but you wouldn't hear it.**

 **And that weekend Parker and Amanda got back together she helped me carefully planned a camp date for you and me. At our spot where I asked, you to marry me and what did you tell me he said angrily.**

 **As he looked at her he chuckles you don't even remember that is how insignificant our shit was to you. You said, and I quote "it's not important right now because Amanda is coming whatever I wanted could wait.**

 **And I said what about us and you got mad because I defender letting you know what your sister did wrong. And you kicked me out saying how dare I say that about Parker how she lost everything blah blah fucking blah.**

 **So, left I got myself a room at the hotel Kristina was already there drowning her sorrows from the embarrassment you and Emmet caused.**

 **And your right I could have choosing anyone that night, but I choose her. Because she was feeling just as angry and hurt as I was and yeah, I took her to bed because my wife couldn't even bother to look my fucking direction.**

 **Then kicked me out for not agreeing with her hurting someone who did nothing but fall for your sister. Because getting Parker and Amanda meant everything else was minuscule.**

 **When I tell you the got damn truth you don't like it, so I keep my mouth shut because its always about you. So that is what lead to me cheating tell me something Jules do anything I say matters he asked.**

 **Julissa sat stunned sh…she did that for me she says, yes Jules because you were important to Parker Greg replied. So, everything she has said and done now is because of you Jules karma is a bitch isn't it he says.**

 **She as stunned as she wiped her tears away, so what your saying it is my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants. He looked at her in disbelief no that is my responsibility on my actions, but I was angry and hurt he says shaking his head.**

 **I'm sorry if I wanted to see my sister happy with a woman she loved longer then she knew that girl. But I won't apologize for it because look how happy they are and there getting two children.**

 **He shook his head, so we are here to put all my flaws out there and yours are just well meaning right he says running his hand through his hair.**

 **Julissa what I think Greg is trying to tell you to take accountability for your part in what went wrong now and then. She scoffs he cheats and makes it my fault, no one saying it's your fault, but every action has a reaction. Whether bad or good let me ask you two this tell me something you like about each other.**

 **He is a great provider he is funny and charismatic she said, Greg she is intelligent, but I love her imperfections he says.**

 **Somewhere in New York**

 **Listen I need you to protect my brother's family I want out of this I just want to go home ok. I'm done with all of this I don't care about Sonny anymore I just want to go home see my mom and my son alright.**

" **You're my handler" your people need to hurry up because she is gearing up to come after him and I don't want any parts. She found out about the kid and she want him, and I don't know where he is.**

 **And I am afraid she will go after my son and his family so do something fast. Before someone gets hurt because its going to be bloodshed look how many people she has sent.**

 **Each of them has failed A.J says and when she steps out that is when she will have to come out and end it herself and we will get her Don't worry its almost over I promise the man says.**

 **Torrie's house**

 **The car ride was quiet come home you guys ca have the house and I will sleep in the basement. That way she can be in her own space or I will stay at the precinct or Eddie's couch. If that is what you want I'm here Jules I'm trying but you have too as well its not just my failings he finishes.**

 **She scoffs I need time Greg and you being there isn't going to help me forget you slept with a woman you knew I disliked Jules says. He closed his eyes and sighed whatever "can I come in and see my daughter" he asked its late Greg she responds. Just let me come and kiss her good night I didn't see her today he says she rolls her eyes.**

 **When they came in Greg nods hello "dada" she says running to him they both light up what you still doing up he says kissing her. Dada I want to go home she said rest her head on his chest.**

 **Hi peanut Jules said tickling her, hi mommy she said waiving would you like daddy to read you a story she asks. "YES PLEASE" the little girl said Greg smiles "thank You she said taking her to the room.**

 **So how was it Torrie asked**

 **It was hard "Tor" he made it my fault he was with that bitch because I fought for my sister. Jules, I get that, but Parker was an adult she made these choices honey. You always thought she walked on water when she was flawed like the rest of us.**

 **Yeah, the girl was in the middle, but Parker put her their honey as much as some of it is her fault. It was our sisters as well Parker was the one married it was her marriage Torrie spoke. As they sat in silence so are you going to tell me what happening looking to see if he was coming.**

" **Tor" I did something that I can't take back I was drunk and stupid I think I slept with Deimos. "WHAT! Like her daughter's father Deimos are you kidding me.**

 **That's when Greg came downstairs "umm goodnight" I'm going to go I will pick up Fannie tomorrow and with that he left. Do you think he heard Julissa asked, ok what the hell would make you think you slept with him?**

 **I woke up 2 o'clock in the morning partially dressed and he was naked Julissa said. And the clothes were tossed all over the places I only went out with him to get some dirt on her. Torrie sighed well you have to tell your husband Julissa wait did you use condoms she asked.**

 **Torrie, I don't remember I remember getting out the cab and going into the hotel but that's it. I don't know Torrie my body feels different and I'm telling myself its all in my head.**

 **When he left he was so angry he couldn't believe what he heard that she actually slept with that guy. While having him jump through hoops to even see his own daughter he drove until he stopped.**

 **He walked in the building going up the elevator he peeked in the door and there she was. The viper that started this he slams the door open "WHAT THE HELL GREG"**


	17. Chapter 17

**He slams open the office door while she was bent over the desk she whisked around "WHAT THE HELL GREG" she exclaimed as he reached back and locked the door behind him.**

 **Part of her was a little scared but the bigger part of her was amused and intrigued. And he didn't look like he wanted to play games either, so she rolled her eyes and turned around.**

 **She laughed knowing that the brush off would anger him even more. I don't have time for you or your wife's bullshit so there is the door she said with a smile.**

 **That's when he walked behind her wrapping his arm around her waist slid one down her stomach and the other in her hair. Tugging it lightly then kissing her hard.**

 **As she moaned into his mouth as he traced kisses down her neck as he held her tight. "FUCK" you know we can't do this she said trying to catch her breathe. Fighting to get her body to cooperate because she knew it was failing her.**

" **Why not there is nothing stopping us" he said as he bit her lightly on her neck. Your wife for one she is already waging war and aren't you guys trying to fix things she says.**

 **As he turned her around yea "fix things alright" is fucking your baby daddy supposed to fix our marriage he spat. Why do you care suddenly huh don't you enjoy getting a rise out of her he says as he unbuttons her blouse?**

" **ALRIGHT ENOUGH DOWN BOY" she said putting her hands on his chest pushing him back. And walking around the desk putting some distance between them buttoning up her blouse.**

 **Greg ran his hand threw his hair while she tried to figure away to get control back. You need to go home and work things out with the ice princess Greg Krissy says.**

 **Didn't you hear me she is fucking your baby daddy and I am tired of suppressing what I want. "And what is that you want" Kristina asked, what I want is to pullup that skirt of yours and fuck you over that desk he responds.**

 **Kristina jerks her head back "no you don't this is the song and dance you two do. You will forgive her then you will have to tell her about us sleeping together. Then she will be all up in my face again and I don't need that drama Greggy boy.**

 **You ask me to stay away from the ice princess and I have been on my best behavior. But you keep coming back why is that Greg why do you keep doing this.**

 **That little thing you do with your tongue do you still do that because it drove me crazy he said taking his jacket off. She sighs Greg I think you should go as she crossed her legs using the chair to hold her up.**

 **He smirked not moving if you really wanted me to go Kristina you would use that dagger that you have on your thigh or the one in your boots.**

 **Greg walked toward her purposely slow as his emerald green eyes darken. Her mind screaming "focus Corinthos" so she stood up causally walking to the other side**

 **What about you daughter why destroyed her family huh or a woman you don't want a future with huh hoping to deter him. Before when we slept together Greg we were hurt and angry, so we seek solace with each other.**

 **For one mind-blowing night she says and morning he interjected. Getting her confidence back she strutted toward him yeah it was, but this isn't that Greg.**

 **I don't know what this is, but I can see your angry and purposely trying to be an ass. Which you and I both know Greggy boy it's not your hon she finishes.**

 **The darkness doesn't work for you Greg you haven't been in at the bottom a lot. Life experiences has made me dark and you my friend are a decent man. Who is going through a rough patch she said with her hands on his shoulders.**

 **So just relax you know I'm going to go turning around to grab her jacket. When he pulled her flush against his hard body she gasped feeling his large bulge on her back. He yanked her jacket from her throwing it to the floor pulling her hair and kissing her sliding his hand up her skirt.**

 **Then grinds his erection against her he moves her lace boy shorts to the side "Ahh fuck love your so wet" now tell me you don't want it he asks as she whimpers. When he starts to stroke her heated core slowly at first then faster.**

" **OH, GAWDD FUCK, FUCK DON'T STOP she panted stretching her arm back pulling his face closer and kissing him hard. That's when he slid two fingers inside her curling them as he slammed in her.**

 **She gasped into his mouth sucking on his tongue as he pulled her skirt up. Greg pulls back and whispers "is it as good as I remember he says as she works his fingers.**

 **As he felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers he pulled them out. Fuckkk she moaned at the lost of contact when he slammed his harden shaft inside her.**

 **She shouted, "OH SHIT FUCK" she gripped the desk as she arched her back as he pounded inside her from behind he gripped her hair. Damn babe he says as he put his fingers in her mouth as she licked and sucked on them fuck Krissy he said closing his eyes as she worked. I need to see your faces That's when slipped out picking her up then turning her around and glide back into her heated core. He stared at her intently as unbuttoning her top throwing it back, as she pulled the shirt over his head.**

 **Kristina gripped his shoulders as his mouth crashed into her as moved inside her slow and sensually. "God your beautiful when you're not causing havoc she smirked shush Krissy says covering his mouth.**

 **Fuck I'm going to cum baby she says as he started to move faster and faster until she shouted "YES, YES, YES as he brought her over the edge. Fuck, Fuck babe he groaned slamming into her until he buried his seed inside her.**

 **Damn girl your amazing you know that he said kissing her neck, ok, ok that was fabulous, but we are done she said getting up. Greg smirks as he picks her up "who said I was finish with you he says slamming her against the wall.**

 **We can't she said as he sucked on her earlobe, we already are love tell me you want me to stop he said. And I will stop he said as he rubbed pushed his hard shaft her heated core. He pulled her bra down taking her breast his mouth her eyes rolled back.**

 **You still want me to stop as she gasped, you have too tell me or I wont he said as she panted. "What I can't hear you love" he said as he entered her "god I fucking hate you she said kissing him.**

 **No, you don't you like playing games he said pinning her arms over her head as their hands intertwined. Tell me how much you like he says she smirked and shook her head. You're not going to answer he asked, she whispered in his ear I'm not going to make it easy for you.**

" **Oh yeah" he says pounding into her as she gripped the curtains she slips her tongue along his neck and ears pulling his hair as he growls in her ear. You fucking killing me love he says moving faster as they both climaxed.**

 **They both stood there trying to catch there breathe her phone had been going off for the last couple minutes. You can put me down please I have to get that my sister has my daughter she said picking up the phone.**

" **Hey Sam, what's up no I was doing my work out she says as he smirked she flipped him the finger. Does she sleep yeah put her on hi Izzy bear yeah did you have fun with Deimos at the zoo.**

 **Oh, really, he let you do that she said smiling as Greg got his shirt on. I love from the sun, the moon and the stars and back again good night baby I see you in the morning by hanging up.**

 **Why doesn't she call him dad he asked grabbing her by her waist, why because I don't want her getting attached. Because he is going back to Greece soon and she won't feel away Deimos and I live separate lives.**

 **Its better this way she said fixing her clothes and her hair but thank you for showing a girl a good time. But you have to go now because if anyone sees you it will get back to your wife.**

 **Since when you care he says, I don't care about ice bitch, but she makes me money. So, I don't need her up in my face again Greggy, so you have to go she said grabbing his jacket pushing out the door.**

 **After she closed the door she leaned against the door "WHAT THE FUCK AM I AM DOING" she says to herself as she straightens up then left.**

 **She had another run in with Greg but convinced him to go home. When she finally got back to the hotel she knocked on Deimos door when he opened the door. "SHIT HEAD I didn't say fuck the girl, you said all you were going to do was pisses her off. Whoa slow down my little dominatrix I didn't sleep with that woman. I may have given her the impression that we did threw clothes all over the place she was partially dress.**

 **And let me guess you were in your birthday suit Kristina says, you know me so well he said with a devious grin. As Kristina shook her head and laughed, Deimos looked with a smile what did you do.**

 **Kristina laughed well that is unfortunate she says, which made him laugh even harder. I sort of fucked her husband she said with a mischievous grin, cheers my friend I like the way you move he says.**

 **Now darling tell what other kind of mischief we can cause he said with a chuckle.**

 **Torrie's house**

 **Jules, you need to talk to Deimos then talk to your husband because you are trying to fix your marriage. I can't do that then he would be angry and give him reason to go chased that whore.**

 **You Julissa Ann Forsyth never do one-night stands Greg and Kyle are the only men you have been with. Did you get any dirt on her at least Torrie asked, she was married, and it ended badly Jules said?**

 **Well that is a bargaining chip, I will dig into Torrie said Julissa hugged her sister. You have to speak to Greg honey you were upset he didn't tell you about sleeping with that viper. You owe this to yourself, so you guys can start fresh all the cards on the table Torrie says.**

 **I know but I don't know how he will take it or what he will do when I do tell him she says. Tor can I ask you something am I a prude which made Torrie burst out laughing. Honey you are 30 going on 70 her older sister said laughing as Jules made a face.**

 **You get all squirrelly when we talk about sex where adults now Jules we are not going to get in trouble. Explore with your husband see what you like see what he likes that is one of the joys of being married Torrie says.**

 **Those things are between you and your husband resolve the issues in your marriage and then work on making each other happy. Torrie says as they made their way upstairs to go to bed Jules laid down.**

 **She picked up her phone and called Greg, but it went straight to voicemail. That's when she knew that she had her work cut out for her. "Hey, Greg, we need to sit down and talk tomorrow we need to figure some stuff out I love you she says.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Port Charles**

 **Alexis and Julian's house**

 **Alexis brought the kids back with her while Sam and Jason take a trip. They were on edge about something but wouldn't say what she thought watching her grand kids play.**

" **Hey" is Kristina still bring Izzy by yeah, she is still in the city right now. Oh, that's right she recently brought that publishing house Julian says. Yes, she did she is looking for someone to run the day to day operations.**

 **And she is coming here to check in with Aaron and perks then back to the city for more interviews. "Who has Izzy" he asks she does Izzy is with her at work and they are going to spend the day together.**

 **Do we like her father Julian ask, Alexis sighs I don't know Kristina is dead set on raising Izzy by herself? And Deimos lives in Greece and I honestly don't know what they are going to do Alexis says.**

" **I mean come on you have a daughter" Julian says I had I met Sam when she was Izzy's age. I would have jumped at the chance to be her father instead I have to wonder what she is like**

 **So, would I Alexis said rubbing his back, but Kristina is an adult and I must respect her decisions even if I don't agree. And then there is this Parker woman who just won't go away she finishes.**

 **I didn't know Parker was back in the picture Julian says, she isn't but the girls ran into her. I want to know what those people did to my daughter and every time I ask she tells me to live it alone.**

 **Julian, I see her becoming her father more and more and that scares me. I can barely handle him much less my daughter becoming him Alexis says with a sigh. Kristina is going to be ok don't worry she has you from going to that place Julian says hugging her.**

 **I hope your right there is so much she takes in that she doesn't share with me Alexis says. Yeah, I know but she has her sisters and brothers to look out for her.**

 **Molly's getting married in a few weeks how do you feel, she looks at him with her eyes starting to tear. "My baby is all grown up" she said as she cried aww Lex is ok he said holding as she cried.**

 **Publishing house**

 **Kristina was in her office on the phone while Izzy played on her tablet. Izzy bear tell Freddy and Philly to get the car ready ok, yes, she said jumping out the chair she peeks out the door.**

 **She looked around she pulled at Freddy's leg he looked down and smiled "hey Izzy "he says momma said get the car ready. He nodded and tap Philly to keep an eye on them.**

 **As Freddy left Philly entered with Izzy "Hey Ms. C are you ready yes go ahead I'm coming he nodded and left taking Izzy with him. Izzy bolted to the elevator giving Philly a chase running right into Greg. And falling and hurting her leg Greg bent down picking her up soothing her so she wouldn't cry.**

" **Izzy" Philly said coming around the corner he bent down picking her up you can't run to much ahead of me you know the rules. She looked up at Philly he knew she was crying hey Iz its ok I'm glad you're ok he says.**

 **When Kristina came she silently cursed herself Izzy bear what happened. "Momma I hurt my knee" the man helps me she said pointing at Greg. As Jules came standing by Greg, that's your daughter he said staring at her.**

 **She the tanned Olive skin tone as her grandmother but he couldn't see her eyes because she had on shades. Krissy cleared her throat yes this is my daughter Isabela Greg bent down. "Hi" Isabella I'm Greg what you got there he said pointing to her stuff penguin.**

 **The little lit that's when he saw her dimples "Mojo" she said smiling holding on to Kristina's leg. He has a really cool hat how do you think I would look in that hat Greg said. Izzy laughs silly you can't fit you.**

 **Jules says hi sweetheart when Izzy hid behind Kristina which Krissy smirks Izzy bear I feel the same way. Its not just me Krissy says with a shrug, she looks about 4 years old Jules comments.**

 **Asked and answered already Jules Kristina said, what are you guys doing today Greg said with his eyes trained on Izzy. It's a momma and Izzy day the little girl spoke, Philly can you take Izzy to the car Kristina says.**

 **Sure thing Ms. C he says come on Izzy he said taking her hand, bye Isabela Greg says she waves and walks away then stops and run back and gives him a hug.**

 **In that moment Kristina almost felt bad for lying to him "Izzy" Kristina said as the little ran and gave her a hug too. Krissy taps her nose silly girl I am coming right down ok, Izzy whispers something in her ear.**

 **Me Too baby girl Kristina said looking at Julissa as Izzy left with Philly. Greg looks at Kristina smugly "I think your daughter likes me", she likes clowns to Greg she will grow out of it Kristina says I am knowing what he was implying.**

 **Listen we are adults now I own this company now Julissa get use to it yes, I wronged. Ok but it was three and a half years ago which made Greg laugh, Kristina rolled her eyes.**

 **He was being an asshole which was annoying her, the truth is out there you can move on with your life and I will do the same. But you will show me some professional courtesy ok you don't have to like me.**

 **But when you are in this building you will respect me ok and I will do the same so the sniping you were doing towards my daughter is unnecessary. She is a child and innocent of any wrong doing that is on me and I have owned that.**

 **So, let's all move on shall now you tow have a fabulous day Kristina said pushing the bell for the elevator. "Cute kid" Greg said as he put his hand in his pocket she isn't yours Greg Jules said.**

 **I know she isn't Jules he said getting agitated, she grabbed his hand babe I'm not trying to be cruel ok. This is why I wanted to talk to you, but you haven't returned any of my calls. Where we can sit down and talk because I need to tell you some things so can we go to lunch.**

 **Thinking back at the conversation she had with Deimos a few days ago. She was relieved that they didn't sleep together she called Greg right away to tell him, but he was in court.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The mandarin hotel**_

 _ **She knocked impatiently on the door he opened the door in a towel Julissa how can I help you he says with a smile. Julissa covered her eyes we need to talk, and you need to get dressed.**_

 _ **He removed her hands from her eyes I'm certain you have seen a half-naked man. And what isn't it that we need to talk about he asked would you like a cup of coffee.**_

 _ **Umm no thank you I just need answers she asked, about what Deimos says. The other night did we umm you know she said uncomfortably oh you mean did we have sex Deimos finishes.**_

 _ **Yes, she said running her hand through her hair nervously, no we didn't have sex you passed out. And I took off some off your stuff, so you would be uncomfortable he says, but you were umm she says. NAKED he says with a smile I like sleeping naked Deimos says, she sighed relief. Your phone was ring like crazy I tried waking you, but you were out like a light. So, I let you sleep so I didn't bother you and I fell asleep as well.**_

 _ **Thank you for not taking advantage of the situation she said, I may be a lot of things, but I am a gentleman he said.**_

 **Soon as they got into the car she turned to him and said I did something that was stupid, but it turns out it was nothing she says. "You mean like sleep with Deimos" Greg said, "How" as her eyes went wide with shock she asked well I heard you that night.**

 **When I put Fannie to sleep he said, Greg wait she said nothing happened he and I did not sleep together I passed out he is just an idiot she says.**

 **See the problem there is Jules I don't believe you because I know how you are when you want something. And you want to get her back for sleeping with me, so I find it hard to believe that you didn't. Because you want to hurt her for whatever reason and for the life of me I don't get why.**

 **And don't tell me its because she fucked up Parkers marriage because Parker did that and so did Amanda. What is it because she isn't afraid to say what she wants, and she goes out and gets it. That's probably it right while you hide "WHAT DO YOU WANT JULES" huh he says angrily.**

 **I want everything to go back to how it was before we ran into her that day. I want for her to had never been in our lives and I want to believe with everything in me that her daughter isn't yours she said in tears.**

 **That little girl took to you I watched when you caught her as she fell. Jules, we already know she isn't mine do you believe that because I'm not so sure anymore. And Eddie and Angelina do believe it either see I passed by the precinct on my way to Torrie's. And I heard them talking about it Greg saying how she was a manipulative bitch.**

 **Eddie said she is putting on a grand show for everyone and Deimos is probably going along with it. Listen Jules its done her child isn't mine ok I am ok with that, you didn't see yourself with that little girl Greg she says.**

 **I did you were so gentle with her you engaged her Greg and she blew me off. Your eyes were on her the whole time Julissa said, Jules she is a little girl in the middle of a train wreck because we are not being adults.**

 **You and Kristina don't like each other, and it was obvious to her because it rolls off you in waves Jules. And you think I see how you look at her because I do Greg do you think I'm stupid. I'm not stupid so what do you want huh you want to further ruin our marriage.**

 **By getting involved with her she says, what are you talking about Jules he says. When she slapped him across the face don't insult my intelligence Greg, his eyes went wide "fuck Jules what do you want from me huh.**

 **That's when he grabbed her face kissing her hard she kissed him back at first then tried pushed him away. "GREG STOP" she said pushing him away more firmly I don't like that you know that.**

 **Why do you keep pushing that she said, "FUCK JULES" he yelled punching the steer wheel? Then you no what I'm sorry Jules I don't know what took over me I apologize he says.**

 **What do you want to eat here take the card he said handing her his credit card? You're not coming she asked, umm I no I must go pick up this present I brought Fannie he answered.**

 **She grabbed his hand look I know you like that, but it makes me uncomfortable. It feels rapish and forced she says, yeah don't worry about it he says pulling up in front of her favorite lunch place.**

 **Can we finish the conversation later maybe after therapy we can go home put Fannie to bed? And open a glass of wine she finishes with a smile, yeah sure he said faking a smile.**

 **She got out the car I love you she said, yeah, I love you too he said as he pulled off. When she sighed as she turned to into the restaurant she bumped into Kyle "Hi "she said looking up at him.**

 **Hey, Jules, he says with a smile, was that Greg pulling off he asked yeah, we were supposed to have lunch.**


	19. Chapter 19

**New York City**

 **Rockefeller Center**

" **Momma" are you a really good skater like Elsa Izzy asked as Kristina tied her skates. As she stood up you ready momma I don't want to fall then hold my hand ok Krissy says. We will start out slow ok I don't want you to be afraid just take your time.**

 **You ready Izzy bear we going to put our shades on and be fabulous she said with a smile. Hello detectives she said as she walked by them with a grin Eddie and Angelina approached them.**

 **What can I do for you guys today I promised I have been well behaved Krissy says. Eddie looked down at Izzy hey sweetheart I'm Eddie I'm a police officer can we talk to your mommy.**

 **She waves my uncle Dante is a police man she says I not leaving mommy its momma and Izzy day she says. That's right Izzy bear so what is it now those bogus charges where dropped. And I haven't done anything for you guys to be running around stalking me.**

 **Philly take Izzy for a minute go with Philly baby for a minute ok, look I know you guys have been following me so what do you really want. Eddie says we know your daughters is Greg's so here what you should do give him custody and let her be loved by to two loving parents.**

 **Kristina laughed why would I give my daughter to anyone most of all a man that isn't her father. This matter is already solved Deimos is her biological father. Yeah that's what you keep saying and we almost believed to.**

 **Until Greg told me you would see us coming that your always one step ahead of him. But not me right now the lab is running her DNA to his and I should be calling any minute.**

 **Kristina smiled your sure about that detective because I can tell you what you will find. Is that Greg is most certainly not the daddy when his phone rang you should get that Detective Arroyo.**

 **He read his text then looked at Kristina who shrugged told you, so she says. Now can you put this to bed because this is exhausting Krissy says, do you even care what your doing to his family Eddie says.**

 **I care just as much as the ice bitch did about my relationship with her sister. Now if you don't mind I have a date with the prettiest little girl in the world good day detectives. Eddie shook his head "what did the lab say" Angelina asked, they said sample was corrupted Eddie replies.**

 **Well we know she did it or paid someone to can we arrest her now Angelina said. No, we can't because we have no proof but how do you feel about ice skating he said with a smirk. When they looked up they couldn't spot Kristina or Izzy let's look around he said.**

 **Krissy got Izzy on to the ice she even got Freddy on the ice with them. She was happy he brought them different coats, as she staked right past them.**

 **Izzy was a natural she fell the first time, but she got up determine to do it which made Krissy happy. As they skated around the rink Freddy picked her up to let her watch Kristina skate.**

" **Go momma" Izzy cheered, momma I'm cold she said after some time. Well baby girl lets get some hot chocolate and food then we will go see grandma and grandpa Kristina said with a smile.**

 **While they sat at the table Izzy eating and talking to Freddy while Krissy checked her email. When Parker walked by when she saw Izzy she gasped making Kristina turn around.**

 **Is that your daughter she asked, yes Parker it is Freddy stood up in front of Izzy? You can go now Mrs. Forsyth he said glaring at her go o about your business when Amanda came over.**

" **Is there a problem" she asked, no Mandi it's not a problem lets go se said hurrying away. What's wrong Parker I think Greg was right to suspect that she lied she said looking back.**

 **And Kristina was gone she looked around shocked, we have to tell them I'm going to call Jules, she is going to be devastated.**

 **Tropical island somewhere**

 **He sat looing at the picture happy he could actually put a face to the people he seen in his visions. Now they didn't have to figure out where his son got his reddish hair from his grandmother.**

 **Morgan couldn't wait to see them he was excited and nervous to see them. You know it makes sense why I was so protective over Kristina and why she was shock to see me.**

 **I remember her staring at me and she said I looked like someone she used to know he said to Stace. Why didn't they say anything she asked, well Jason said they didn't want to scare me off then something bad happen to me he says.**

 **But that little girl is my niece and they say my brother this guy has a daughter and another baby on the way. I have a whole family who thinks I'm dead and I hate that your grandma lost her restaurant.**

 **Because of this he said but this doesn't change anything for us we are still getting married. We will have to reclaim my name how do you feel about that Stace. I love you whether your Michael Corbin or Morgan Corinthos.**

 **And then we have to change little Mikey's last name I guess he will be named after my dad and my brother. This is just crazy you know he said holding her as she sat on his lap. They thought I died I can't imagine losing Mikey and he is out there living. Babe I don't want nothing to happen to you or our family he said resting his head on her chest.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Alexis and Julian's house**

 **Grandpa, Grandpa scout yelled the man trying to take Danny, which Julian bolted out the door. "Go inside" he told her Julian watched as Danny fought kicking the guy in knee.**

 **As he ran toward his grandfather "go in the house buddy" Julian grabbed the guy before he was able to get in the van. That pulled away leaving him behind Julian pounded on him blow after blow.**

" **GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH" yanking the mask off as the guy tried to stand. Julian grabbed him by his neck choking him you tried to hurt my grandson on my property.**

 **Alexis shouted, "JULIAN STOP" your grandchildren are watch you she said. He was pissed "who sent you and why" Julian spat, she said this would get your attention. So, either you kill Sonny Corinthos or everyday someone you love dies he said.**

 **Who is she that's when the cops came let him go Julian he pushed the guy towards Dante. Stay the hell away from my family Julian said as Dante tried to calm him. Mr. Jerome can you tell me what happen the detective asked "yeah Alexis went to put Devin and Eliana down for a nap I stayed outside playing with Danny and scout.**

 **They asked me for something to drink I run to get I'm coming out I hear scout calling for me and my ten-year-old grandson is fighting the guy off. Well his parents will love that karate paid off and that asshole just told me.**

 **That she wants me to kill Sonny or everyday someone I love will die. I have been out the mob for 5 years and I don't want back in, so I don't know who your father pissed off. But I want know part of it alright you give him that message for me detective Julian said walking back to the house.**

 **When he got back inside he grabbed all their bags, pack us a bag we have to go and get out of here. I won't have my grandchildren get hurt for anyone did you get in contact with Sam.**

 **No but I we will call them when we get out on the road she said heading straight to the garage a storm was brewing she prayed her family walked away unscathed.**

 **She left a message for Kristina to head to her dads not to come to the lake house. Julian pulled not heading to a safe house he kept in the woods outside of town.**

 **Kristina's plane rerouted them to the island as Sonny tried to convince Michael to go with Carly and the girls to the island as well. But he and Dante both refused to run Port Charles was on alert, Carly was able to get Lucas to come with her.**

 **Sonny sat in his house by himself waiting for Shawn and Brick to get there to find out who was after him. He knew that it was about to get ugly and needed to prepare for the worst.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

" **NO" she shouted throwing a vase against the wall I said to tranq the little bastard. She seethed get me one anyone of them "NOW" I want Sonny Corinthos dead and since Mr. Jerome didn't follow my instructions him too.**

 **AND WILL SOMEONE FIND A.J QUARTERMAINE RIGHT NOW she shouted hurling a lap against the wall. "Ooooo somebody is angry Sam said with a smirk, she spun around in shock she went for her gun, but Jason grabbed her. When Sam lunged forward hitting her with full force as the blood trickled down her lips. She looked Sam in her face and said "ITS NOT LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A SPARE with a sinister grin.**

 **Which sent Sam's boot digging into her side my kids aren't spare parts to a car she said pulling her hair as she swung. When Jason touched Sam gently not now he said as Sam kept her subdued.**

 **Why Gianna Jason asked you didn't know Anthony he didn't raise you or claim you. Why not he had his time Johnny and I were supposed to rule that was what we were promised.**

 **That old bitch lied she kept you alive that's why I am happy I took your precious grandson from her. Which had Sam send another crushing blow as the woman hollered in pain. "NIKOLAS HAD HIS SON WHO MISSED HIM AND LOVED HIM. THAT LITTLE BOYS PAIN WAS YOUR FAULT Sam said angrily.**

 **You are the reason I thought my cousin would hurt me and my son like that after knowing what it felt like having your child kept from him. What about him huh all you thought about was your sick need to feel like somebody Sam said twisting her arm more.**

 **Sonny screwed a lot of people over the years it wasn't easy to get a group of people willing to take him out Gianna laughed. Corinthos's days are numbered so is your fathers she whispered to Sam.**

 **If you make it out of here everyone you love will be gone because Corinthos is probably dying as we speak she goads them. When Sam punched in the face hard knocking her out, Jason sighed and shook his head.**

 **What she went after my children Sam said getting up as they went through her office when Curtis ran. In guys we got to go we got company with heavy artillery coming. "Spinelli" how do we get out of here Jason shouted ok thanks he picked her up after restraining her.**

 **They made there way threw the passageway outside to the van Spinelli was in taking off down the street. We have to get home fast as Spinelli slowdown, so he wouldn't tip anyone off.**

 **As they drove down the street taking their time as they got into the warehouse. And took her out the van cuffing her too the chair when she came too.**

 **She blinked it was dark and blurry when she finally opened her eyes. She was met by two sets of the cold dark eyes of the man himself Sonny and that of Julian Jerome.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New York city**

 **Greg and Julissa's house**

 **They sat quietly as they at dinner Greg I'm sorry about earlier you know it caught off guard. And I do want us to put the past behind us and heal our marriage if you are willing to do that she finishes.**

 **He gets up and laughs I realized something today Jules you don't trust me like you do Kyle Greg says "wait what she says. I saw you with him today Jules and I realize that you married me because I put up with it. Well guess what Jules I don't I can't live in your little box anymore.**

 **I can't do this anymore Jules it always has to be your way if I can't get I say in this marriage then we don't have a marriage Jules that's it.**

 **I didn't mind making you happy because you would do it for me too but since we had Fannie it's like. You don't give a damn about what I say or want you to cast it aside as silly or overly aggressive.**

 **Like when I said we should get Fannie into karate I feel like our daughter should learn how to defend herself. But to you it was silly Yeah, I know the story Tyler tried to force himself on you that is how you met Kyle.**

 **So now your giving me ultimatums now oh I'm sorry Greg that I don't have rape fantasy she spat. The fact that you think I would hurt you speaks volumes Jules and that hurts he laughed dryly.**

 **That's why you slept with her right she lets you degrade her well I won't allow it Jules said. wow bravo Jules there you go making it about Kristina again and no I didn't degrade at all.**

 **She asked me too he said, and I wasn't sure because she was small, and I didn't want to hurt her. But she welcomed it he gloated, and I load everything in that moment and it was fucking crazy he said.**

 **As he walked toward her laughing and what I gave her she gave it right back, "why are you telling me this Greg" she shouted. You wanted to make it about her right so let's talk about it Jules.**

 **When the phone rang he picked it up hi Parker no Jules can't come to the phone right now. We are in the middle of something "NOT NOW PARKER he said hurling the phone against the wall. Pulling it out of the wall you want to talk let's talk right he said.**

 **I'm not talking to you when you're like this Greg she said walking away when he stood in front of her blocking her path. This is what this is about sex she said pushing him MOVE GREG. DAMNMIT JULES YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU ITS NOT ABOUT SEX HE YELLED.**

 **ITS ABOUT YOUR UNWILLINGNESS TO COMPROMISE before we would do something you like then do something I like. Now I can't even get a say in anything I can't even get my wife to fuck me much less do something I'm interested in.**

 **You don't want a husband you want a fucking "YES MAN" she slapped hard "how dare you speak to me that way". His faced twitched his whole body trembled his hands was shaking as he glared at her.**

" **FUCK" WHY DO I EVEN FUCKING TRY HUH YOU WOULD JUST BITCH TO GET YOUR WAY. AND MAKE ME FEEL GULTY YOU KNOW IT WAS CUTE BEFORE BUT ITS NOT ANYMORE.**

 **I do comprise, but Fannie doesn't like that stuff Greg, are you fucking kidding me Jules you won't even let her try.**

 **How can she like something she has never done huh, you know what he said taking a step back? He stood back and got his composure "IM DONE JULES he said stepping back. You can keep the house he said dropping his wedding band on the coffee table as he left.**

" **Greg, Greg, she called when she noticed what he dropped she ran to the door calling him as his car sped off. In to the night she was shock as she dropped to the floor in tears not knowing how long she been there.**

 **When heard the door ringing "Greg" she said opening the door to find her sisters and Amanda. What are you guys doing here she asked wiping the tears away honey what happen Parker asked.**

 **As they stepped in taking her to the couch what happen Torrie asked as Amanda looked around. "Greg and I got into a fight" she cried its bad he took off his ring she said showing them.**

" **Oh honey" Parker said pulling her into a hug as she cried more. Jules, I need to tell you and Greg something really important Parker said soothingly. "Kristina's" please Parker I don't want to hear anymore of her I had enough for the night Jules interjected.**

 **Jules honey Parker said cupping her face you need to know this please and so does Greg. Julissa sighed what she said wiping her tears away as Torrie got her a glass of water.**

 **Her daughter is Greg's Parker said, where are you getting this from Parker did she say that Jules asked. No, I saw her to day Parker said, so did I and Greg Parker at the office before Lunch. She had on a mint green coat with cute little shades she took to Greg instantly.**

 **No Jules you don't understand Amanda and I were out to eat with Olive and Anderson. And at first glance I thought she was Fannie then I noticed Kristina. She has the same eyes as Greg her skin tone is a little darker and she is older then Fannie. But I am very certain that's she is Greg's daughter Parker. And I think she noticed because her bodyguard stood in front of the little girl. And she was standoffish when I walked I away I was shocked, but I looked up they were gone.**

 **Jules looked at her in shocked we have to find Greg she says he probably went straight to her. Because he is angry after our fight she jumped up grabbing her shoes and her coat with her sisters following.**

 **Bar**

 **Eddie walked in where he found Greg tossing back drinks like the bartender said he was. "Hey Partner" he said did you get my messages Eddie asked, yeah, I did Ed I'm just not in the mood to talk.**

 **Bro what's going on man I called the house I know you said Jules should be coming home. And I needed you to talk to you about Kristina and her, but he was cut off by Greg I don't want to talk about her.**

 **But I really need to Tell you this Eddie said, "NO ED I MEAN MAN" I don't want to talk about her. Do you know I just ended my marriage Greg said touching where his wedding band uses to be?**

" **What's going on Greg" your throwing away your marriage for that broad man are you fucking joking. Greg sighed its not over that man I'm fucking tired man I am fucking tired of jumping through the fucking hoops.**

 **I'm tired of being the only one willing to comprise man you know what she told me tonight that I have a rape fantasy. Like I would want to rape her or any other woman like I'm that fucking low he spat angrily.**

 **You guys will figure it out man you are going through a rough patch Eddie said. No, we are not Eddie, because its always me that gives in and every time I do I lose a piece of myself.**

 **All I ever do is given and she says she will, but she never does man she just keeps me on the line baiting. And I'm the fool because I fall for it he laughed dryly well not this time man "IM DONE" Greg says.**

 **So, what now Greg you go run to that bitch who lied to your face about your daughter Eddie says. Because I know your stupid ass fucked her, but I didn't say anything I waited. And now you hear telling me your going to end your marriage and for what.**

 **I get it Jules is difficult but marriage anit easy Greg sometimes its hard. Tell me something while you were fucking her did she tell you the truth. "Truth about what Eddie" Greg asked, that her daughter is yours me and Del Vecchio has been on her since that night at the restaurant.**

 **I am sure her daughter is yours because some how its gets tampered with. I saw her daughter today in the flash Eddie she has Deimos skin tone. Eddie, I have made piece with the fact that she isn't, so I realize I can't keep wishing it was different.**

 **Sonny's Island**

 **After putting Izzy, the bed and talking to Aaron she took a bottle of her father's best rum. And sat on the beach thinking about the last couple of weeks. She knew in sleeping with him wasn't a good Idea but did it anyway.**

 **Not heeding her sisters warning now here she was feelings seeping into her. Ugghhh she sighed changing the song that was playing on her phone.**

 **When the song started she sighed much better she thought letting the song take hold sing along.**

 **halsey**

Got a boy back home in Michigan  
And it tastes like Jack when I'm kissing him  
So I told him that I never really liked his friends  
Now he's gone and he's calling me a bitch again  
There's a guy that lives in a garden state  
And he told me that we make it 'til we graduate  
So I told him the music would be worth the wait  
But he wants me in the kitchen with a dinner plate

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That we're meant to be  
But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best of me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause

I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love

Got a girl with California eyes  
And I thought that she could really be the one this time  
But I never got the chance to make her mine  
Because she fell in love with little thin white lines  
London girl with an attitude  
We never told no one but we look so cute  
Both got way better things to do  
But I always think about it when I'm riding through

I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe  
That I'm in too deep  
And jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy  
Get the best in me  
Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause

I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)

I know that you're afraid  
I'm gonna walk away  
Each time the feeling fades  
Each time the feeling fades  
I know that you're afraid  
I'm gonna walk away  
Each time the feeling fades

You know I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one (ooh-ooh)  
That could finally fix me  
Lookin' at my history  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, you know, you know, you know (ooh-ooh)  
I'm bad at love (ooh-ooh)  
Oh, oh

 **Krissy, Krissy Joss shouted getting her attention what's up with you. You have been a million miles away since you got here you ok Joss finished. No, I am fine just a lot on my mind thinking about my nieces and nephews my mom and my brothers and sisters you know.**

 **I get that that's how I am about Michael, Morgan, Serena and the baby he decided to stay in Port Charles. I know the feeling she said hugging Joss that why I am out here drinking she said putting on a smile.**

 **You want something she said with a smirk, Joss smiled sure what mom doesn't know won't kill her. Like you are fucking Spencer Joss looked up at Kristina in shock.**

 **There isn't much that gets past Carly, but I knew when Nikolas said he was meeting a friend from school in the city and you told my dad and your mom the same thing.**

 **Come on baby Carly come up with something better and you both didn't make it to dinner that night Kristina said. As joss tried to find a comeback don't worry your secret is safe with me.**

 **Close your mouth you don't want to catch flies Kristina said laughing.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Sonny said well I'll be damned there were two of you eeekk he said shaking in disgust. As she looked at him angrily "Fuck you" she spat I wouldn't I had the displeasure of fucking the other one that look like you.**

 **Son of a bitch she shouted as Julian glared at her can we get this over and done with already.**


	21. Chapter 21

**New York City**

 **Wait Jules we don't know what hotel she is in Parker says, she is at the mandarin hotel Julissa said opening the car door. How do you know that Parker ask looking between her and Torrie?**

 **It's a long story I rather not talk about right now, I need to find my husband before he does something stupid. As they got in the car Jules called Greg, but his phone went straight to voicemail.**

 **She sighed she text Miranda to see if he is by Eddie's house, I called his mom she said no he hasn't either. Amanda called Greg's phone hoping he would pick up, but it went straight to voicemail.**

 **To no avail could they get in contact with him pick up please Jules begged. When they got to the hotel they ran into Deimos and he had his suitcases. When he saw them he silently cursed to himself in Greek, going somewhere Torrie said standing in front of him.**

 **Yes, I am flying to Chicago to visit my aunt then back to Greece in a few days. What room is Kristina Deimos you owe me that with that crap you pulled. I didn't pull anything you wanted to ply me with booze to get dirt on Kristina.**

 **But I have a high tolerance for alcohol and you came to my hotel room it wasn't the other way around. And I did what I always did when I go to sleep I am not responsible for what you perceive he says.**

 **She went to slap him when he caught her hand, don't push it Julissa I was a gentleman to you he said letting her hand go. As she pulled away Torrie said we know you lied Kristina's daughter isn't yours.**

 **Deimos sighed we are on this again Jesus for people who don't like Kristina. You people desperately trying to keep her in your lives, why are still lying Parker said angrily. Lying about what Isabella is my daughter down to the birthmark we share he said.**

" **I saw her she looks just like my niece, but a little darker Parker said I seen her with my own eyes, have you seen my family Mrs. Forsyth he asked. No, you haven't Izzy favors my yaya, but you don't know that he says, "my god will you stop" Parker said angrily.**

" **What's in it for you Deimos huh" what did she pay you to say the child is yours are Julissa said. She didn't have to pay me I have my own fortune, but we had a DNA test done if that will make you feel better he says going into his suit case.**

 **I had it done so that Izzy can get her inheritance my will and my grandfathers will was changed and postdate when I found out. See he said give her the DNA test, wow your good Torrie said.**

 **Smooth as butter but you're still lying she says, believe what you like he said walking away. Amanda stood in front of him your lying and we will find out she said, he smirked at this point its whatever now bye.**

 **What room is Kristina in Jules yells she is 52 floors two doors down from me on the same side he says. He smirked as they went inside the hotel he pulled out his phone Krissy they came looking for you.**

 **As they made their way to the 52 floors and knocked on the door, but no one answer. "Shit" Jules said they went back downstairs where they saw detective Del Vecchio. "Angelina what are you doing here" Jules asked, I was looking for the skank, but she already checked out.**

" **Are you serious" Jules said where did she go the front desk lady said she got a cab to the airport earlier Angelina says. Could she have went home Torrie says, she went to Port Charles Parker says.**

" **Then I'm going to Port Charles then Angelina says, I know where her mother lives Parker says. Well then "What are we waiting for Angelina says, it's almost new year's eve Amanda says. You guys can stay and let that viper get further away but I'm not I am booking my ticket right now she says. As Greg and Eddie walks in Ang what's going on Eddie asked, does he know she asked. Yeah but he doesn't believe me Eddie says as Julissa approaches him. Babe listen I know we are having our Problems, but we need to be a united front she says.**

 **Are you kidding me united front for what he asked, for your child so that you could get her, and we can put this chapter behind us she says. Do you hear yourself Jules like another kid will fix what's broken between us and not to mention she don't like you he says as he walks off?**

" **I got this" Amanda said she walks up your being an asshole Greg she spat, "Maybe" but she is looking for a quick fix and there isn't any. Look I want to go and hurry up because I don't want to be in some small city for New Year's Eve Angelina says.**

" **I know my way around" Parker says she grabs Amanda's hand come we can take the twins. They have one of the best new years eve's celebration in the state outside of the city.**

 **Ok so who is going Amanda and I, Jules and Greg parker says and me and Eddie and me Angelina finishes. Greg shook his head from what Torrie says you got your info from Deimos. Who left here about a half hour ago who probably already tipped her off Greg says.**

 **So y'all all running to Port Charles for what and what are you going to do huh. Show up on her mother's doorstep who don't like you and say, "hey I know you don't like me but where can I find Kristina" Greg chuckles.**

 **As Amanda glares at him "do you not want to find out the truth" and see if she is your daughter she says. Look Greg Parker approaches I seen for a split second I thought she was Fannie that's when I knew. Yes, you and Jules are going through a lot, but I wouldn't lie about this Greg.**

 **I wouldn't do that to my sister not now when you guys are trying to work it out. So, would you please put all this hostility aside and help us figure this out Parker finishes. I guess we will leave in the morning that's when the next flight to Port Charles leaves.**

 **Port Charles**

" **Damn it" you said my family was fine A.J says I gave you everything I have on this crazy bitch. She went after my family the gate house at my mother's house was blown up he rants.**

 **The man speaks when my guys hit the house where you said she would be she was already gone. My guess is Sonny Corinthos has her he says, "well fucking hallelujah" A.J says even better.**

 **Then maybe I can get back my fucking life I can't get back all the years away from my son when I was just getting to know him. He has a family now and I'm not there to share it with him because I was kidnapped by some whack job he rants.**

 **She was no better than Sonny, at least I got to see my son from a far I couldn't see him at all. She threatens to kill my mother and son, I told the bitch I wanted out I don't care or want revenge anymore. Look I am a grown man who has spent the better part of my life hiding.**

" **I won't do it anymore I can't" I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning. And that's how you can catch her and the people who work for her the ones that are blowing things up. When the man's phone rang "hello" shit alright I'm on my way he says as he turns to leave.**

" **What happen" A.J asks, Corinthos house, one of his warehouses and his sons house were hit I have to go he said as he left. Fuck I'm going to get this crazy bitch she will regret going after my family he said leaving.**

 **When the group landed in Port Charles they had a hard time there was multiple reroutes all over and the airport was packed. They didn't know what was going on but when they over heard. That there had been multiple explosion on several different properties off Sonny Corinthos. Which caught Greg's attention what's going on they asked a gentleman at the bar.**

" **World War 3" courtesy of Sonny Corinthos someone attacked his home and a couple of warehouses of his. His Son's home and his others son's grandmothers house Greg listened in horror.**

 **What about his daughter he asked afraid of the answer, from what the neighbors say they haven't seen her in weeks the man said. was anyone hurt he asked the man no not that I heard maybe the warehouse but that's it's the gentleman replied. Thanks Greg said as he grabbed his bag Eddie we have to go man if what you say is true they're in trouble.**

" **Greg what happen" Eddie asked her father home was attacked along with her brothers. The guy at the bar said its bad man that's why there are so many reroutes Greg says, well let's go to the police station Eddie answers.**

 **They told the rest of the group and turned to leave Jules grabbed Greg's arm this sounds really dangerous. Think about the daughter you know is yours don't leave her without a father she says. He pulled away and walked away, Ugghhh I hate this girl more and more every minute Jules says.**

 **As they made there way to the renter car I guess we will go to the hotel her father's wife owns it parker said. Do you think she is at her mothers with all that is going on Amanda ask? I don't know Mandi what you think we should I'm just happy we left the kids with Torrie.**

 **Because explosion I wouldn't want them hurt Parker says, is it wrong that I want whoever is doing this to hurt her Jules says. I mean come on it would solve a lot of my problems she said crossing her arms. Jules, you have to stop letting this girl bring you outside yourself Amanda says. Every time you do, you lose who you are she brings the worse out of you she finishes. She slept with my husband and not to mention I think he likes her more then he says Jules said angrily.**

 **You didn't see the way he spoke about her last night telling me how they did it its like he enjoyed hurting with that Julissa said. "Jules what's the real problem Parker asked because you didn't even know her, and you disliked her.**

 **And don't tell me its because it isn't, she ruins everything Parker I mean come on Jules said. That's not it so the truth Jules Parker says, Ugghhh Jules said running her hands through her hair. She is just one of those rich people who just take and take ruining good people.**

 **Parker sighs Jules she isn't Mrs. Stevens, well it still feels the same your marriage, your career and my marriage. It just makes me angry everyone off doesn't see it, but I did, Jules it was my fault Amanda and I were having problems.**

 **And this young woman looked at me and listened and took advantage because she gave me the attention I was seeking. I acted like I didn't want it, but I did I felt young again and I gravitated to her. Julissa daddy never slept with Mrs. Stevens he didn't look at another woman besides mom.**

 **Mrs. Steven made the claim because he wouldn't sleep with her and she didn't like being blown off. But your right it did ruin his reputation and his marriage for a while until the truth came out Parker says.**

 **Did you see my husband Par he is ready to run into a war zone for his maybe baby momma Jules said? "For his daughter Jules "Amanda says and don't worry she will be your daughter. I spoke to a friend of mines I told her the situation and she has anger issues. She will be out of our lives for good all Greg has too do is reinstate his charges Amanda finishes.**

 **Jules scoffs have you been listening do you really think he would do that to her. He has been pulling away for me I shouldn't have to go through this I am fighting alone for this marriage she says.**

 **Jules, he is here for his daughter and she is with that girl and all that is going on is another reason why you guys can are better for her Amanda says. I don't know any more Mandi you have to fight for your marriage, I didn't, and I will regret that to the day I die Amanda says.**

 **As she smiled at Parker I gave up to easy and you shouldn't because like the vulture true to form she will swoop in Amanda finishes. You have to fight for your husband not just for you, but two innocent little girls Parker says.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **When they finally made to hotel after all the reroutes Olivia was behind the desk. She rolled her eyes when she saw Parker "Jesus this woman just doesn't quit" she mumbled. When the desk clerk looked up good morning welcome to the Metro Court hotel how can I help you.**

 **Yes, we would like to confirm our reservation Amanda said, sure thing Mrs. Alexander. What about you Olivia says yes, I want to check in as well Olivia saw the name and scoffed "fuck another" they sure come out the woodworks.**

 **Excuse Julissa said nothing sweetheart Olivia said with a smile okay here you go she said handing her the key. When they walked away as if this family doesn't have enough problems going Olivia says shaking her head.**

 **As she called Sonny damn it Sonny she said when Parker saw Kristina's friend Destiny hug Michael. "Great I come, and Armageddon decides to happen she said sarcastically. "Hey Des" Michael said hugging her, where is Krissy because I stop by the house and no answer.**

" **You don't know" Michael said**

" **I don't know what Michael' Destiny ask**

" **Kristina was supposed to be here yesterday but after Danny's attempted kidnapping my dad rerouted her plan to the Island. I'm surprised she didn't call you, but a lot was going on with the family he says.**

 **How is little Morgan she asked, his face lit up speaking of his daughter she is getting big. She is so smart and inquisitive and when her and Izzy get together for get about it. Destiny smiled and pushed Michael you're such a dad, what is Serena having she asked. A little boy he answers smiling, do you guys have a name for him. Yes, we do Matthew Declan Corinthos Baldwin, eek she said laughing. Well I had to give her that because we sure as hell wasn't naming him Scotty he says laughing when he read his text messages.**

" **Can I help you Mrs. Forsyth" Michael said turning around glaring at them. How many times I have to tell you to stay away from my sister I will be damned if I let you hurt her again he says. Amanda intense up defensively "Watch how you talk to my wife" she spat.**

 **Listen I don't give a fuck about your wife what I do care about is my sister. Because the sister that left isn't the same one that came back now I dint know what you people did.**

 **But it sure as hell isn't happening again Michael said as he ready himself for whatever happen. Amanda got in Michael's face your sister is a viper who I plan to eradicate from my family.**

 **Michael said don't get your ass knocked and just cause you're a woman don't mean I won't shut you down. When Olivia came over is there a problem Michael she asked, nothing I can't handle.**

 **Which put Amanda on the defense, but Parker pulled her back "Amanda stop" she says. Listen not in my hotel ok either you go on about your way or I will put out for causing a disturbance Olivia said.**

 **Destiny grabs Michael chill I'm ok he said fixing his designer suit "anyone who comes for my sister has to go through me he says. Olivia I'm sorry for causing a scene it won't happen again Michael says; don't let it alright Olivia says.**

" **Shall we" he said to Destiny we shall now she said taking his arm and they walked away I will get you on the next plane to my dad's island he says. "Hey" what just happen Parker asked, I didn't like his attitude like he was looking down on me Amanda said irritated. I know what your talking about If you ask me his attitude reminds me of his sisters Jules says. Watching as he walked away who was the girl Amanda asked as they got in the elevator. Destiny Mitchell's she was Kristina's friend and roommate Parker says.**

 **Sonny's Island**

 **Kristina punched at the boxing bag over and over again thinking about everything that was going on. "fuck" she said throwing her water bottle across the room. When did my life get this complicated she mused to herself sighing. Geeze Kris take my head off Destiny said cocking her head looking at her friend.**

" **Shit Des" I'm sorry she said hugging her friend, I know that look Kris" what's got you distracted Destiny ask. Ugh Krissy says closing her eyes so much Des, I thought I had it all figured out then life throws you a curveball.**

" **Shit bitch by now you should have mastered the curveballs Destiny. So, tell me the truth Kris your avoiding its not this stuff with your dad. This has been your life all your life so tries again baby girl.**

" **God, I hate you" Krissy says as she chuckles, I saw Parker and her fam in Port Charles. Well I saw that coming when Parker saw Izzy and I she said. Well Des the jig is up Kristina says plopping down on the sofa.**

 **Not necessary now don't let these bitches rush you Kris they are on your home court. Let that work to your advantage but what's really going on in that devious little head of yours Destiny asked.**

 **I slept with Greg again Kristina "Oh shit" Destiny says and what happened. Krissy sighed I don't "Des" it was different this time and I don't know how. And it through me for a loop she said getting up and standing by the back doors looking at the beach.**

" **For a loop how, Kris" Destiny asked do you like him more then you should. I mean be real with me Krissy this is me and you boo, Krissy rolls her neck.**

 **Honestly, I don't know how I feel Des, but I do I'm no good for him and he is a good guy. And I am so far warped I'm trouble he doesn't need especially with Ice Bitch.**

 **Destiny got up and turned her friend around "Kristina Corinthos" you are not at all damaged as you think you are. Are you a little conniving scheming ass bitch yes but your heart is a good one she says wiping Krissy tears away?**

 **Kris "don't let Parker take your heart" that old bitch didn't deserve it. Now baby girl this is your greatest revenge so let's get to work Destiny says with a devious grin. Kristina smiled I like the way you think Des she said giving her high five let me go get dress and we will strategize.**

 **But Kris tell me something Destiny ask, what's that Kristina replies looking at her friend. Was it any good she asked with a wicked grin, wow is all I have to say is he must have been incredibly backed up. Because it was like a fucking explosion Krissy says laughing, that bitch is probably a whack fuck Destiny says as Krissy laughs.**

 **Seriously you know where its missionary all the time, or the teacher Destiny says laughing. She looks like a ridged bitch all uptight and seriously. She is about as sex appeal of a nuns gone wild Destiny says as Kristina laughed hard.**

 **God have I told you how I have missed you Kristina said putting her arm around her shoulder.**

 **Port Charles**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Greg, Eddie, Angelina and her fiancée Scott walked into the precinct. That was buzzing from all that was happening when Angelina saw a familiar face Detective west she said.**

" **Ang" Nathan said what are you doing up here long way from the city. Scott how you are doing man he said shaking his hand "what can I do for you Nathan finishes. I'm sorry this is Detective McNamara and Detective Arroyo hey Nathan says shaking they hands.**

 **Yeah, I am looking for a lead on a Kristina Corinthos, wow umm I don't know Ang. Did she do something I know my cousin has a flare for the dramatics, but she is harmless Nathan says. No nothing criminal this is a more personal matter then anything Angelina says. Oh, ok I don't know really and with everything going on I don't know where most of them are. She is my partners sister, but I haven't heard anything of her being back.**

 **I don't even know where my aunt is, and she and her husband Julian Jerome took off after the brazen attempted kidnapping. Of Kristina's nephew Danny Morgan yesterday, I don't even know if he is coming in today.**

 **After the attack on his house thank god, his wife and the Kids weren't there. Hold on "Val" have you heard anything from Carly Nathan asked. Oh, sorry Angelina Del Vecchio this is Detective Valerie Spencer.**

 **Umm she called me to bring my aunt to the airstrip last night but nothing since Valerie says. You heard anything on Kristina I heard from Krissy a few days ago she said that I need to bring over Caleb over for a play date when she got into town Valerie says.**

 **Detective we have another explosion Valerie says shit this is getting out of control. Where the desk Sergeant sighed at the Commissioners son's condo, but the assailant was subdued by a neighbor he says.**

 **I'm on it Valerie says Harrison we are up she said it was nice meeting you she said as she left. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help Ang now I have to go break the bad news to my commissioner Nathan says.**

" **Shit" I guess we have to go back to the drawing board lets get to the hotel and check in Angelina says as they left they heard a screeching scream. When they were leaving out the door they ran into Dante.**

 **Your Kristina's brother right Greg said getting Dante's attention. You how can I help you Greg they noticed his demeanor changed he postured himself. Look there is no reason for the hostility we really need to speak to your sister its important is all Eddie said.**

 **Well I don't like people going out there way to hurt my little sister her life is difficult already. She doesn't need anyone making it more difficult than it is Dante says.**

 **And we are not trying to make anything difficult, but she has some answers my friends and I need Greg says. "Answers for what" Dante asked, it's a private matter I just need to be sure is all. Look my sister isn't in Port Charles and with everything going on she won't be back for a while Dante finishes.**

 **Now if you don't mind I have a shitstorm to figure out with all these fucking explosions he says walking around them. Scott says well that could have been better, let's get too the hotel Eddie says patting Greg on the back.**

 **The Warehouse**

 **Just kill me already you figlio di puttana she said spitting at Sonny he moved out of the way. At least that crazy bitch had a little class you're a Hella of a lot worse Sonny said in disgust.**

 **You made a mistake coming after my family and for what a father who pimped out his daughter. Oh, you didn't know Johnny boy was your nephew she looked in horror. Hell, he didn't even like Claudia so I'm sure he wouldn't have cared for you much either Sonny says.**

 **Your lying you bastardo she shouted, oh enough now can we just kill this bitch already I want to bring my family home Julian says. You will all die I will burning this city to the ground and then some and Johnny will rule Port Charles.**

 **Did you know it was Johnny who plugged the crazy old bastard Sonny says? "Lies" he wouldn't do that Gianna said, oh but he did Daddy dearest tearing into his momma and Johnny boy snapped he finishes.**

 **She was so angry I will kill you Corinthos and Mr. Jerome I gave you a chance to join me and live. So, you will die with him and everyone one you both love.**

 **Julian said, "fuck this" he pulled his gun shooting her, Hey Corinthos you will never know where your son is she laughed sinisterly.**

" **WHAT ABOUT MY SON YOU STUPID BITCH" Sonny said, he is alive, and you will never kno… Sonny panicked what about Morgan he said, as he tried to resuscitate her.**

" **FUCK" she said Morgan is alive, boss she is probably bluffing Max says. As Sam and Jason looked at each other sighing that did go unnoticed by Sonny. What does that mean both Sonny and Julian said "Julian had always felt guilty.**

 **After he saw how closes Lucas was with Morgan and how Lucas wished he had been there more for Morgan. "She isn't bluffing Morgan is alive I seen him myself Jason said as Sonny looked at him in shock.**

 **As Shawn and Cody circled the perimeter when Shawn heard a nosy coming up behind him. He pulled his gun, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw "TOMMY" he said as he stared.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Port Charles**

 **Oh, what you not going to shoot me this time Shawn he said coldly. I never meant to shoot you Tommy I regret all of it man I never wanted to hurt you Shawn says.**

 **He puts he gun down when there was another explosion this time it being one off Sonny's shipments. Sending both Tommy and Shawn falling back to the Ground rendering them both unconscious.**

 **Few Minutes later Shawn came too with Cody shouting his name he looked around as he sat up. Trying to Focus when Cody helped him up "Tommy, Tommy Shawn called.**

 **Did you see another guy here he asked No man I just saw you Cody said? Shawn looked around confused I saw him I spoke to him he said to himself.**

 **Shawn man we got to go there was an explosion at Molly and T. J's condo we got go. Before the cops get here he said as they left as Tommy hid, T.J he said. He peeked out and decided to follow them to make sure his son was ok.**

 **It shook the building as everyone looked around, that's another explosion Sam says. Sonny rushed to the window "shit" he said that bitch blew up my shipment as he turned back to Jason.**

" **You seen Morgan" that bitch isn't lying why wouldn't you tell me my son is alive Jason Sonny said angrily. And how long have you known how you could do that to me so much for putting the past behind us huh Sonny said.**

" **Sonny it wasn't like that" Sam says, he was endanger and he doesn't remember you or his life she finishes. "Wait what do you mean Sonny says as Julian listens in disbelief. A couple of weeks ago one of my associates came to me with his case he works for me at MJPI Sam says.**

 **And once I saw he was going by a different name and he didn't remember by face we knew he didn't remember. So, I told him I would take his case personally but Sonny once we started things weren't adding up.**

 **So, when we delve deeper into someone paid all his hospital bills, but they hired a doctor to give him memory blockers. Because I had Patrick look at his scans he told me there is no reason he shouldn't remember.**

 **And we found out someone was trying to protect him, but we didn't know from who or what. Then they took a shot at Jason on the parking garage off our building. That's when we knew it was something bigger was at play which had me and Jason play out everything that happened.**

 **And we quickly realize things has been brewing since Dante's shooting. Probably even before that but who knows but what we do know is Jason was token for a purpose and that was to have the imposter infiltrate your organization.**

 **My Jason was supposed to be killed but Helena kept him alive for her own purpose. While Gianna had Drew go through the facial reconstruction to look how Jason uses to. But Helena double crossed her, so she had something to do with Nikolas's kidnapping.**

 **Everything that has happened she had a hand in it from your shooting to Olivia Jerome to Nelle to the drug epidemic that hit Port Charles a few years ago all of it.**

 **Someone saved Morgan, but she was mad when that person said he killed him only to find out that he was alive. So, we sent him and his entire family away to keep them safe Sam finishes.**

 **That's what you were talking about that night we came to see in your office Sonny answers. "Yes" we didn't have all the pieces yet to give you the full story Jason says. Sonny started to tear my boy is alive he said being hit by so much emotion.**

 **Jason smirked your boys alive and he starting to remember little bye little he says. "What name was he going by Sonny asked, both Sam and Jason smiled you wouldn't believe it if I told you.**

" **Michael Corbin" Jason said but he goes by Mike he has a fiancée and a little boy with another baby on the way. "Really" Sonny says as Jason showed him the picture he is a redhead like Bobbie.**

" **Yup" he remembers Kristina he even felt very protective of her even before that Sam says. Kristina knows Sonny asks, yeah, she was helping me so that he would trust us, and her Sam says.**

 **No offense Sonny but you're a bit overbearing but he heard your voice in his head the most. It was after Kiki was shot and he had that episode whatever you told him replays in his head. But he says the faces were always distorted but your voice is what he hears Sam tells him.**

 **Is he ok I want to see him Sonny says as Sam hugs her father, he is okay a little antsy but ok when I seen him I did give him a few pictures of you guys Jason says hoping it will jog some memories.**

 **We can't bring him back, yet we have to end this war now Jason says. But soon as this is over we can bring him home Jason tells him; do we know who kept him alive Sonny ask.**

" **It was Me" A.J said from behind them, I knew it Sam said looking at Jason. How do you fit into this Jason asked, she faked my death she wanted to use me to get her revenge against you?**

 **Because I hated you so bad you took everything from me, then I realize she was certifiably crazy, but she threatens my mother. And then I find out my mom was in the hospital and had a tube in her mouth.**

 **So, I got in touch with a federal agent he became my handler I would give him info. He would get it too other agencies but when Morgan was in the explosion that was it for me.**

 **I didn't want it and I didn't want you dead I just wanted you to pay one time for the bullshit you put me through. Then I thought of my son I don't like you by any stretch of the imagination.**

 **But he loves you and I don't want to see him hurt, so I looked for Morgan and I found him. And I put him in a good hospital, so she wouldn't find him because I was supposed to make sure he was dead.**

 **I couldn't do that too my son A.J said with tears in his eyes, and I knew what it feels like to lose your little brother he said looking at Jason. I didn't save him for you or Carly I did it for Michael and Bobbie A.J says.**

 **Sonny looked at A.J dumbfounded not knowing what to say, she got a hold of everyone you every screwed over and used their dislike for you. And I helped him for him he deserved a second chance to live his life.**

 **Did you give him the memory blockers Sam asked, yes because if he didn't remember then she wouldn't know he was alive he would be safe A.J says. I took off it why she went after my mother, my handler told me to step away and I did he finishes.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Greg hit the gym Jules and purposely booked them one room to force him to talk to her. When he just wasn't ready but just like the opportunist she is trying to guilt him. But he wasn't falling for it this time he thought to himself as he hit the boxing bag.**

 **He was so busy listening to music when he didn't hear Eddie approach him. Until he tapped him when he was lifting weights on the bench-press. Greg pulled out his head phones out "what's up man" he said sitting up.**

 **Jules is looking for you Eddie said she booked you guys a couple massage. Greg just looked at him I'm not interested in that I will stay right here in this gym until I'm ready he says.**

" **Come on G she is trying give her a break Eddie said, no she isn't Ed you don't see it, but I do. She booked some bullshit that she wanted and called it a we think he said with air quotes Greg told his friend.**

" **So, what are you going to do G walk out on your family huh" and then what go play house with the girl that has you doubting your wife. Eddie try and here me this isn't about Kristina this is about Jules and her ever long list of demands.**

 **She actually thinks I all that fru fru bullshit she is into, and when I tell her it hurts her feelings. Man, she gets made because I don't agree with her on everything like I'm not entitled to have my own opinion Greg says.**

 **All the bullshit that Kristina has done is all because of what Jules did to her. You think I don't know why Kristina has done everything she has done but I do. Jules and Emmett humiliated that girl in front of maybe 40 of Parkers closest friends and family.**

 **So, she is giving it right back to her and then some and that's what lead to us sleeping together. I found out to late from stopping it and I told Jules about herself she didn't like it. She claims I was taking Kristina side over hers, so she got mad and kicked me out.**

 **And I'm a New Yorker there I was stuck in west bubble fuck Oregon, she didn't need to do that to her she didn't deserve it. Jules didn't even try to get to know her she didn't like her from jump. And was for no reason Greg says, come on Greg it is for a reason Eddie says. The girls your type Eddie says, "what are you talking about Greg answers.**

 **Everyone of your ex girl friends have dark hair and dark eyes she is similar to Karen, Bridget and Adrianne who you slept with a few years ago Eddie says.**

 **So be real man what's going on in that Irish mop head of yours he asks. "I don't know man" but I would be lying if I say I wasn't attracted to her. It's just she makes me feel like what I want matters, and she is cool once you get to know her Greg says.**

 **Do you like her I mean genuinely like her and taking sex off the table? Is she a person you would introduce to your mother or your nonna Eddie finishes? She is complicated and challenging Ed but in a good way, but she isn't a bad person, but I do like her.**

 **You're not answering my question would you introduce her to you mother or your grandmother Eddie asked again. I don't know Ed she doesn't want me Greg says, "Come on Greg you don't believe that Eddie says.**

 **That girl wants you and she knows just how to rope you and Jules in. She keeps your stupid ass chasing I watched you for weeks go back and forth. Between liking her and disliking her until she drove you nuts bro Eddie says.**

 **She is who you want, she is who has you craving her with everything in you and if I can see it Jules can too Eddie says. I know you Greg you and I know you feel forgotten in your marriage like you don't matter. But can you really see your life without Jules she has her faults, but she loves you. Yeah but how much of yourself do you have to give up making one person happy.**

 **Shouldn't what I say or want or feel matter just as much as hers. Or am I supposed to be the only one compromising. Have you told Jules this Eddie asked, yes, I have but I put a stop at rape fantasies Greg said.**

 **Just try I don't need to Miranda coming down on me for your dumb ass. I'm saying make a decision based on what each brings to the table not just your carnal needs. And think about my god daughter and do what's best for her Eddie pleads.**

 **Greg scoffs man she thinks I don't know that she is trying to make me Kyle. But I do, and I also know she allowed him to buy Fannie expensive gifts. Eddie mad a face damn bro he says, which I dumped because you're not going to make me look like I'm not doing for my daughter Greg finishes.**

 **She always makes sure to tell me oh Kyle did this, and Kyle did that like I saw her with that tool yesterday. After we ran into Kristina and her daughter when we had an argument, so I left.**

 **And when I came back there she was with him spilling her guts to him. And the sad part is I didn't feel jealous only part that pissed me off is he said I didn't deserve my daughter. You know what else how he messed up that he wasn't the person she needed him to be Greg says.**

 **But we got that call, so we had to go in, but she was acting weird when I got to the house I wouldn't be surprised if she fucked him he says. As Jules listened in shock she couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that.**

 **She walked in, so I guess you know how it feels having someone throw it in your face she said. Greg rolled his eyes "Do whatever you want Jules if you want him so be it Greg said nonchalantly. Which made her angry before she knew it she had slapped him across the face hard.**

 **He only laughed that the best you got go ahead Greg said slapping himself. At least Kyle knows how to make love to a woman as soon as she said it she regretted it. Greg smirked with a telling grin as he calmly sat back down on the chair for the bench press.**

 **Knowing what was about to happen Eddie jumped up and covered his friends mouth. No G that isn't going to make the situation better, Greg pushed his hands away.**

 **You heard her yourself Ed I don't know how to make love to her, Kristina did seem to have a problem with it. At all she loved it actually so much her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. Tell me something Jules has he ever given you a really good fucking Greg said.**

 **Knowing he should stop but he was just tired of everything, it's always slow down or that's to hard my god Jules you didn't complain the first few times we had sex.**

" **STOP GREG SHUT THE FUCK UP" Eddie said all your doing is hurting each other. Jules was stunned into silence, what Ed I was being honest that's what you wanted right Greg said as the tears started to form in her eyes.**

 **You wanted to hurt me with that comment, but you fucked yourself Greg said "ENOUGH Eddie said pushing Greg. Out off the gym room leaving Jules there in tears as they left.**

 _ **Author notes Valerie has a 3-year son with Tommy Hardy jr who works at general hospital who she is engaged too. And charlotte is Nathan's daughter and Valentin are his father and he and Maxie had a little boy named Declan James West is 4 years old.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sonny's island**

 **After making sure Gianna was dead and torching the warehouse he had to deal with the cops about his shipment. Spinelli was able to tap her financials and get back the money she torched.**

 **And put it in one off his offshore accounts he couldn't believe it his boy was alive. He couldn't be made at Sam and Jason because they needed to be sure and have the facts.**

 **He wondered how he could tell Carly she was right all along that their boy was out there living a life without them. And then there was Kristina and this Parker bitch who he wanted to put out her misery.**

 **Olivia told him about what happened at the hotel, but he knew he had to speak to his daughter. As he looked around the house when he found Kristina sitting in a white dress and blue stilettos drinking in the den with the lights dimmed.**

 **Whatcha doing sweetheart Sonny said, hey dad how is everything on the home front she said smiling but it didn't reach the eyes. Nothing just here pondering one of life's many mystery's you know she said. Sonny could tell something was weighing on her heavily, but he wouldn't push.**

 **He pours himself a drink and sitting down where is Carly and everyone. Well Joss took Destiny to the casinos and Lucas and Carly took the little ones sightseeing Krissy says.**

 **Kristina put her drink down "Dad have you ever had to do something you didn't want to" she asked. All the time sweetheart Krissy I want you to know that you can trust me and nothing you could do will change how much I love you he says.**

 **She smiled I know Dad she said sighing, when he said I know about Morgan. I guess Sam and Jason found the person huh she asked, yeah, they found her its been handled he says.**

 **Good because they deserve it for what they did to everyone she says, Sonny knew she was avoiding. And I know Parker and her family are in Port Charles and they are looking for you.**

" **I know" she said getting up to refill her drink, Krissy what's going on and why are they here he asked. Would you believe It if I said that they were all crazy and they were stalking me she says with a smirk.**

 **Sonny laughed no but I would know that there is more to it than that so talk to me tell me what's going on. Krissy sighs god dad where do I begin she says as she ran her hand through her hair.**

 **Start from the beginning Sonny says she sighs well I guess I start with what happen in Oregon Krissy says. When I left with parker it was great you know it was better then great you know. Then she introduced me to her sisters Torrie was nice, but her younger sister wasn't as welcoming.**

 **And as time went on it got serious and Parker and I were talking about marriage Kristina said as she got up and picked up the bottle. Her sister Jules and her husband Greg came for a visit and I was nice to her.**

 **I tried to relate to her you because she was important to Parker, so she was important to me. And Dad nothing I did would get her to even give me a chance and her husband Greg was cool.**

 **You know I helped put together romantic rendezvous for them like Molly and I use to do for Sam. And Dad she was a bitch to him every time I should have knew she was up to something.**

 **So, the day Parker was going to announce we were going to get married she invited her closets friends and family. Her ex-wife showed up I guess her sister invited her and I was humiliated.**

 **When she put out this big declaration of love and they made out right there as I came out as her sister sat by laughing. Which I snapped, and I attacked her they pulled me off.**

 **Parker tried to apologize I told her to go fuck herself and punched in the face as I left. And there I was in west bubble fuck Oregon, so I went to the hotel and then booked a flight to London.**

 **As I got hammered at the hotel bar thinking of a way to get revenge when I see Greg coming in he is livid. He apologizes to me he said he wish he knew because he would have stopped it and we proceed to drink a lot.**

 **He told me about his fight with that bitch and in that moment, I knew I was going to use him to get my payback she says. The whole time as she spoke Sonny got more and more angry that this bitch humiliated his baby girl, but he let her talk.**

 **So, I slept with him I mean really slept with him dad which had Sonny cringe. Anyway, I left he went back to his wife and I went trampling through Europe, London, Paris, Italy then I landed in Greece. Where I met Deimos his wife just took off with another man we commiserated together.**

 **And yeah, we did sleep together he got himself into some trouble I helped him get back something that was important to him. So, he was indebted to me forever and that is where I realized my strength and where I came from.**

 **I am the daughter of Sonny Corinthos and the Cassadine princess and I realize that it was power in that. When the caretaker told me my history and that gave me the freedom to embrace my dark side because it is who I am. And when I came home I didn't want to talk about it because it was embarrassing. That's when I threw myself into school then I found out I was pregnant. And I thought it was ok it had to be Deimos because I had sex with them around the same time.**

 **But when I had her I knew whose daughter she was, and I knew I could have blown that bitches life to smithereens. Then logic took hold I couldn't do that to Greg he didn't deserve it he was good to me.**

 **His bitch of a wife did because they were trying to conceive and that's when I realized that she wasn't worth it yet. So, I said I would raise my daughter on my own with people who love her,**

 **Not around someone who would regret her because I don't regret her dad. And you shouldn't why do you tell us if you're hurting I want to know. I want to be there for you make it better Sonny said wiping her tears away.**

 **Dad mom was right, and I didn't want to see that look in your eyes or hers. Anyway, when Sam called me to the city I ran into them after I had put Izzy in the car. And her attitude her self-righteous indignation is when I decide to get my revenge and I didn't care if he was collateral damage.**

 **I was going to be damned if I let this bitch or anyone else humiliated me again. So, I manipulated and schemed and came up with the perfect plan down to the t. So, I flirted with him to her face and she was pissed then he came to see me that night Izzy was sick, and he heard her.**

 **And when he did he knew Dad and he jumped through hoops to find out, but I beat him at every punch Krissy said with a grin. "That's my Girl" Sonny says smiling at her, dad he was so pissed but he loved it and so did I it.**

 **So, he chased and chased, and I made sure his wife found out that we slept together. And I rubbed it in her face every chance I got, and she was devastated Krissy said with a smirk.**

 **Then I didn't want that bitch in my life and have to share my daughter with that bitch. And I didn't want that and in put Deimos he said he would go along with my plan.**

 **And it worked for a while until Philly spotted two off his cop friends following me, so I played along but the got a small DNA sample of Izzy. So, I called Valentin and he had someone corrupted the file if I'm going to tell the truth I want it on my terms.**

 **Not theirs and the just wanted to beat me so bad and they came to confront me at Rockefeller center and I played it off. You would have been proud she says any way Izzy and I change coats and they lost us in the crowd.**

 **But then Parker saw her, and I knew it was only the amount of time before they come running. And the mob war breaking out has bought me sometimes from the inevitable Kristina finishes and that brings me to my current situation.**

 **So, this Greg guy is Izzy's dad not Deimos he asked, yes, he is but he doesn't know for sure. "Thank God" sonny said because that guy is a tool he as Krissy laughs. Dad Deimos really isn't a bad guy he is an acquired taste she said laughing.**

 **Krissy what would have happened if Izzy gotten sick Sonny asked, it was all taking care of dad no worries. Do I want to know he says, Krissy laughs Sam said the same thing its fine dad?**

 **Sonny pulls her into a hug I love you sweetheart I'm sorry you felt like you had to hold onto this pain he says. Sonny asked so what are you going to do, I have a few ideas she said with a mischievous grin which made him laugh.**

 **Do you need my help he asked, no daddy I got this its going to be spectacular its going to be a across between Carly and Helena she said with a smile? If you need me let me know I have to go find Carly, he said as he kissed her on the forehead as he left.**

 **Krissy just smiled and sighed happy that she got that weight off her shoulders.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Greg had just sat drinking at the hotel bar while Ang and the guys went to the station to see if they could help. And he just wanted to be alone when he was pushed from behind when he was hit in the face by Amanda.**

 **Do you feel good about yourself for hurting your asshole this is what that bitch wants? When she lunged at him again he moved shoving her hard to the ground "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN AMANDA he shouted.**

 **I mean it she started the shit and I am the bad guy no I am fucking sick of this no fucking more. She already bent me until I'm broke I am done that's it he said angry. When she pushed him you're a real bastard you know that when he saw Emmett come in.**

 **Ha-ha I knew it I guess she brought in her reinforcements huh she doesn't fucking learn does she. You and she are the reasons she is in the hell she is in this shit started with her embarrassing that girl for no reason.**

 **That's when hotel security stepped in is there a problem here the guard asked. Emmett jumped in between his sister and Greg "No sir no at all family drama he said smiling.**

" **Enough" why are you being such a jack ass huh you are going to get your ass down stairs and apologize Emmett said. Greg pulled away and sat down or what Emmett your going to make me.**

 **Greg laughed can I get another drink sure thing; your wife is down there crying, and you are not even trying to fix it. Do you have to lose everything like Parker did for you to realize she isn't worth it Emmett says?**

 **How about you and Jules take accountability for this shit huh because its your fault. And Parker made a choice to chase and be with Kristina and it caused Parker her career was her own fault.**

 **So, Jules can hurt me and its ok but the moment I tell her the truth I'm the villain while she plays the victim. By the way did she tell you what she said to me Amanda Greg asked, it doesn't matter you were intentionally hurtful She replies.**

 **Wow so its just fuck me my feelings don't mean shit huh, so you know what FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU AND FUCK HER. Its not like she ever let me do that anyway so she can be with Kyle since he knows how to make love to her the way she likes.**

 **I need a real woman who isn't afraid to push her limits Greg says crudely. When Emmett went to swing but Greg punched him straight in his chest. I'm going to tell you like I told your sister don't hit me because I'm hitting back he finishes.**

" **Emmett" Amanda said when he hit the floor she went to help him up he got up taking a swing at Greg who moved out the way. Greg grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back I mean it Emmett he said pushing him away.**

 **When Olivia came with Hotel security came you must leave Sir they said to Emmett you too Miss. As the security escorted them out the restaurant as Greg waived to them. Excuse me do you know where I a billiards or something he asked the bartender.**

 **There is the Floating rib your cam goes there play pool darts the young man said thank you Greg said paying his tab then leaving.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Port Charles**

 **The cops were able to find the last couple of charges before it caused any more damage. But they couldn't find Gianna Zacchara when they hit the estate she was at, but they found a lot of her associates.**

 **And with A.J Quartermaine cooperation and the feds backing his claims. When Michael and Monica got to the station they looked around for him. When he said hey mom he said, "A.J "she said hugging him with tears in her eyes.**

 **Your alive when I heard the news I didn't believe it but its really you she said cupping his face showering him with kisses. As Michael stood in shock he couldn't move when A.J pulled him in for a hug.**

 **He wished he could say something, but this was just the beginning for Michael, so he would save that part for Sonny. It was time for him to be a man and what was coming for his son will have him spinning.**

 **A.J just held them close I have someone you need to meet Adrianna come here he said when they saw the little girl. Mom this is your grand daughter he said as Monica stood in disbelief.**

 **Who is her mother she asked she isn't here anymore Gianna killed her mother? But she is the reason I went to the feds he says, "Junior" Ned said patting him on the back you did good this time.**

 **A.J said I wish I could have done better you know stop her from hurting Danny is he ok he ask. From what Alexis says just minor scratches but he is doing just fine Monica says.**

 **Excuse me commissioner are you done with me A.J asked, yes, I am Jordan said. Let's go home Monica said, "HOME" that's sound like the best thing ever you ready princess he picked her up as he picked her up leaving the station.**

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **When they got home A.J looked around this is our home for now on baby. The little girl smiled "Daddy I miss momma" she said I know I do too baby he said kissing her on the head as she went to sleep.**

 **A.J came downstairs to find Michael sitting there Serena and Morgan are staying at her dads until tomorrow he says. You don't have to babysit me A.J says, I'm not I'm just shocked you're here Michael says.**

 **I watched you die he says, well that is what she wanted Michael Gianna wanted to use me because my hatred for Sonny. But once I held Adrianna I couldn't hold on to that pain and hurt. I had to let it go and that is when she killed Adrianna's mother and I couldn't hurt you.**

 **Ans I didn't want to be that guy I had to be better for her and I am Gianna may have saved my life, but she took something precious from me. And I can't get that back, but I can do right by her and soon as I get back on my feet.**

 **Sam offered me a job under her father at the Port Charles press, A.J said, don't work for Julian come back to ELQ Michael says. I can't Michael I need to work my way up not just be handed a title sold on my name.**

 **I need to work for it and earn my keep I'm a grown man Michael when Michael's phone rang. A.J looked over you should answer that it might be important he said its my dad. He went down to the island to check on my mom and the kids to let her know everything is ok with the house he said.**

 **When the phone rang again answer it Michael its ok I will be here I can't wait to meet my granddaughter he said leaving the living room. Where he was hugged by Alice hard I am glad your ok Mr. A.J he smiled thank you Alice as he went upstairs. Ok sure I will meet you at the Metro Court around 12 then love you too dad Michael said wondering what that was about what was going on.**

 **Sonny's Island**

 **He walked around the Island for a while but when he finally found Carly she was asleep with the girls in the bed with her. Joss on one side and Avery on the next with Izzy laying on top of her.**

 **Sonny smiled and put the book to the side he would give her peace tonight and fill her in when they get back home. Because he knew she wouldn't believe it if he told her when he thought she was bugging out a few years ago.**

 **Looking at all the faces he was happy they were all ok, he kissed all of them and laid down to rest. Before they get hit with the shock of there lives but in a good way.**

 **Port Charles**

" **How is Molly and T.J Nathan asked, she is shaken up but ok man all things considering you know. My dad calls everyone should be coming home tomorrow he wants me to meet him at the Metro Court at 12 Dante finishes.**

" **What's that about" Nathan says, who knows with my dad you know but I'm going to kiss my wife and see my kids. Not knowing Angelina was listening to their whole conversation.**

 **When Dante got outside "hey Kris" yeah sure I w call and lets you know yeah love you too. "Hey Falconeri, how is your cousin and the commissioner's son doing they are very lucky.**

 **T.J wasn't home, and Molly just left to go grocery shopping luckily most of the apartments in the building are bomb proof. As Greg walked up he heard Dante talking the other officer said I'm glad Lulu and the kids are ok.**

 **Yeah, I'm going to head to my sisters how to see the damage and let her know. I will probably meet building contractors to see if its ok for her and Izzy to go back too.**

 **Yeah let me get out off see you later officers Pearson Dante said as he walks away, and Greg follows.**

 **Meanwhile inside the station Ang tried to look for Kristina's address. Umm detectives Del Vecchio, Mancini and Arroyo I want to thank you for your help. You guys stepped in not even being from this city was a big help if you're ever looking to relocate there is a job for any of you here Jordan said.**

 **They all shook hands as Nathan smiled honestly thanks guys he said as they left the precinct. Well she should be home tomorrow and will be at the hotel we can catch her then.**

 **Metro Court hotel**

 **When Greg woke up the following morning to find his mother sitting in the Livingroom of the hotel. "Mom" he said where is Fannie he said looking around confused. What are you doing here he asked, Julissa called me in tears and told me somethings.**

 **He ran his hands through his hair as he thought to himself off course she did. Me and Julissa got had a major disagreement mom don't believe her she said something she can't take back he said. Now she is trying to damage control when she realizes I'm not falling for her tears he says**

 **Like my son having an affair and might have a child from that other woman and now he is chasing that woman. I thought that I heard her wrong because my son would never do something like that. Because he isn't that kind of man so is there any truth to that his mother finished. And that you gave back your wedding rings walking out on your family.**

 **He was boiling on the inside he wanted to speak to his mother to explain the situation first. But she knew what she was doing by calling his mother because she would fight her battles for her.**

 **Mom it wasn't an affair it was one time 3 and half years ago he said making a cup of coffee. And this is the woman that was dating Julissa's sister Parker right his mother asked.**

 **Yes, mom can I explain remember when I told you that she did something to someone and I didn't agree with her, so she kicked me out he says.**

 **Well I was angry and hurt and Kristina and I slept together it wasn't an affair it was only that time. I didn't find out that her child could possibly be mines recently mom and I didn't walk out on my family I walked out on Julissa mom.**

 **Greg was beyond pissed that she went to his mother, mom I have been honest with you but it's a lot more too it then Jules is making it. Mom I have been jumping through hoops to make this marriage work.**

 **And its like I'm the only one compromising and losing myself in the process. She isn't willing to meet me half way its always her way or no way. And I'm tired mom and she said some things to me that cut deep.**

 **Mom you always told me marriage is a partnership 50/50 give and take. That both people have to work at it well its not that way with Jules mom it hasn't been that way for a while now he finishes.**

 **She sighed my son I'm sorry you're going through this she said hugging him and what's going with this Kristina woman. You guys been here two days and you haven't found her his mother says.**

 **Well I don't know if Jules told you but there was a situation here. Someone was blowing up homes, so she didn't come here so we have to wait it out to see what's going on he said. Julissa tells me her father is a mobster Sonny Corinthos his mother 's says.**

 **If this little girl is yours, you can't have her in that kind of environment Gregorios is her not being here having to do with what was going on his mother asked. Yes, it did but from what I heard they are safe far away mom I promise he says**

 **What's going to happen with you and Julissa she asked, Mom I'm done its over I have no fight left he answered. Do you want to go for breakfast he said going to get dressed?**

 **I told Julissa I would meet her for breakfast, so we will meet her after you get yourself together she said with a smile.**

 **At breakfast he was just aggravated because she thought she had won he only went out of respect for his mother. She kept trying to hold his hand which he moved every time he kept watching the time.**

 **We just don't know where in the building they are meeting but thy are supposed to be here. I just want to get this over with so hopefully we can file for emergency custody and go back to the city Jules's says.**

 **Greg scoffed do you hear yourself Jules there isn't a judge that is going to take a child from her mother for no reason. Kristina isn't a criminal her father is, but she isn't Greg says annoyed, she has a record Greg that is more reason to get her away from that woman Jules refuted.**

" **Jules stop" he says getting up sorry mom I can't be here I can't sit here and pretend everything is ok he says walking off. Emmett got up I got this he said going after him, but he wasn't quick enough to catch the elevator.**

 **He came back to the table, Jules call Eddie he probably going to meet them. They trying to find her address it will be better to go there instead. We don't need her mobster daddy coming after us he said sarcastically.**

 **The docks**

 **Spencer jumped off the lunch "Joss, Josslyn" he called when she ran and jumped into his arms kissing him. She looked him over are you ok I heard it was cray here she said, no I'm fine my father and uncle Valentin shut down the launch.**

 **No one was allowed on and off Spoon island Spencer says hugging her. What about you he asked, me I'm fine I was on your uncle's island drinking Pina coladas she says.**

 **He kissed her again I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. Me either she said as he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ugghhh god not here she said as Cam looked on in shock "shit I have to get to the hotel text me later" she says rushing off.**

 **Metro Court hotel**

 **When she entered the hotel, she was pulled by the arm by Cameron what the hell joss. Well hello to you Cameron she says what's your problem, how could you do that to Oscar.**

" **Ok what are you talking about" she asked, I saw you and Spencer give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Oscar Cam spat angrily. Well for starters you are stealing drugs from the hospital supply closet she said with a shrug.**

 **See I saw you when I was coming from my appointment good job avoiding the security cameras by the way. Does princess Sparkles or your mom know it would be said if they get blamed for it now would it joss says. What is it Cam oxi, Viking or morphine she says sarcastically.**

 **As he stood in shock it isn't what you think Cameron said, I don't really care what its like Cam its my civic duty to tell. Look I lost big on a campus poker game I have to pay it back, so my parents won't find out ok he says.**

 **Oh, let me find Monica Quartermaine number Josslyn said looking through her phone. Cam snatched the phone "Fine what do you want" he said as she took her phone back.**

 **I want you to keep your fucking mouth shut about me and Spencer and I act like I know mothing about you using your mother and girl for drugs she says.**

" **Fine he says begrudgingly as he stormed off when Oscar came over and hugged Josslyn, what's wrong with Cam he asked. I don't know Joss said with a shrug, I'm glad your ok he said as he kissed her.**

 **As Spencer walked by with a grin as he winked at Josslyn as he entered the elevator.**

 _Josslyn jacks -20_

 _Spencer Cassadine -22_

 _Emma Drake- 21_

 _Cameron Webber-Spencer-22_

 _Jacob Spencer -21_

 _Lila Rae Alcazar -22_

 _Oscar Nero- 20_


	26. Chapter 26

**Port Charles**

 **Kristina's Townhouses**

 **He had gone back and forth with himself he looked around there was a lot of damage done on the garage door and to the left side. His eyes dropped when he saw the Maserati Levante Gransport parked in the drive way. Wow he said to himself as he rang the bell his heart was beating fast.**

" **COMING" she shouted as she came to the door "Greg whattt are you doing here" as she looked on in shocked. As she silently cursed herself, ummm can I come in he asked as he stared at her.**

 **Kristina looked out the door looking around where is the brady bunch variety hour she asked still blocking the door. He shrugs "It's just me" he says, you shouldn't be here Kristina says.**

" **I know but here I am" Greg said, how did you find out where I live she asked. She needed to get to her phone they had to improvise the plan. I'm a cop Kristina it's what I do remember he says, yeah right try again I'm not listed so yeah no she says.**

 **He laughed I kind of followed your brother here last night he said, go figure she says. Look can I come in please he asked something about him was different she just couldn't figure out what.**

 **She sighed only because you said please she said letting him in, where is your wife I'm surprised she isn't attached to your hip Krissy said grabbing her phone and texting Destiny.**

 **Jules isn't my wife anymore he said looking around, Kristina's head jerked around give me a fucking break Greg she says. I'm serious he said showing her his vacate ring finger, oh wow I'm sorry she says.**

" **No, you're not" he says with a grin, ok if she is hurting then your right I don't care Kristina said. "What are you doing here Greg" she said clearing her throat, I came too talk to you alone he said.**

" **Why" she asked, because I want the truth is Isabela my daughter. Ugghhh Kristina sighed we have been here already Greg asked and answered she says keeping her distance.**

 **DAMN IT! Kristina stop lying to me he said hotly as he got closer picking up one of Izzy's pictures. She doesn't look like Deimos Kristina so I'm going to ask you again is she my daughter he said.**

 **When he saw a sly grin on her face "you so desperately want to be my baby daddy" she said laughing. Still not ready to give just yet so she pushed a little more.**

 **I want to be a lot of things Kristina your baby daddy isn't one of them he said taking off his coat and dropping it on the couch. Oh, really and what is that Greg she said, a lot he said walking closer to her.**

 **Are you going to answer my question she threw her hands up in the air your question is already answered Greggy boy? He closed his eyes and sighed that's when he knew she was toying with.**

 **He smirks what do I have to do to get the answer out of you Greg said. Look I'm sorry to disappoint you but… she was cut when he spun her around but what he said.**

 **As he invaded her space looking me in my face and tell me she is not mine he said with his hands at her side. Kristina grins "Fine let's talk" she said with her eyes towards the couch. But he couldn't move he found himself turned on and it was hard to turn off with her.**

 **Seriously move she said pushing and walking to the drink cart and pouring a drink. You want she asked, no its 10 a clock in the morning he said watching her strangely. Yes, it and your forcing serious conversation early in the morning she said noticing his hard on.**

" _ **Oh fuck" s**_ **he whispered under her breathe drinking the whole glass then crossing her legs and sitting back. He sat on the couch but realize she was too far away "man she looked good" he thought to himself. Hoping to bury himself in her before he goes anywhere as he glanced over her body.**

 **When she snapped to get his attention, I have a very full da…. When he reached over with his hand in the back of her head and kissed her. She put her hands his chest pushing him back "you shouldn't have done that" she says. Why not he said kissing her again this time more firmly "I have been thinking about doing that he said running his thumb across her lips.**

 **Her body was screaming but she pushed back focus on the task at hand. I Can't Greg I won't be your meanwhile girl until you want her back. I did that Parker and you saw how well that worked out for me I can't do that again she says with her eyes closed.**

 **As he rested his forehead on hers Kristina look at me please it's you I wanted all this time. Even before we had sex, but you were with Parker and I was with Jules. That's why I jumped at the chance to be with you that night Kristina he says.**

 **She kept shaking her head no as tears start to form in her eyes, he shook his head yes. And after we had sex I wanted to tell you but when I woke up you were already gone. Kristina Corinthos Davis you woke up something in me that I have been trying to put to bed since Greg said.**

" **Stop please I'm no good for you I am really bad at this" nothing good can come of this she pleads. But something good did come of this our daughter did he said wiping her tears away.**

 **Please Greg don't do this to me I'm no good for you she begs, I don't believe that anymore then you do he says kissing her. He saw her trying to put up all her defensive to shield herself. I won't hurt you I'm not that guy I need you to see that please he looks at her pleadingly.**

 **Let me prove it to you that this is what I want Greg says, I have to get a divorce, but I mean it I want this. I only stayed because you ask me too and part of me hoped she would open up her eyes. But she hasn't ad she has pushed me too far and my eyes are open.**

 **I can't be the person who destroyed your marriage and I maybe lot a thing but I'm not a homewrecker no matter what people like to say. Come on Greg what about your daughter Kristina finishes, I am thinking about both of my daughters he says.**

 **Greg, she will poison your daughter against you and I don't want that on my conscious I have enough she says pulling away from him. She need to breathe she had to think this was too much could she believe this should she.**

 **Kristina, he said turning around her you can't talk me out of this I will. Let me worry about Jules ok she is my problem ok he says, I'm not sure about this Greg. He bit his lip and pulled her towards him I am sure enough for the both of us he said as he kissed her.**

 **As he started to unbutton her shirt kissing her neck he wrapped his hands around her waist. Wait wait she said breathless why he said biting her softly as uses his tongue to soothe the bite. She gasped "oh god we can't do this as he picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist.**

 **Kissing him hard as their tongues intertwined when the door bell rang once then twice. I got gets she slides down his body she yells "COMING" as she buttons her top quickly as he slaps her on the butt.**

 **Hi, I'm sorry I was in the kitchen I am Alexander Cooper from the buildings department. Yeah come in she says I see there is significant damage on your garage and the left side of the house. Yeah come this way she said showing him around Greg smirked at her as she walked away.**

 **He looked around he smiled as he walked over to her mantle looking at all her pictures. This was the story of his daughter's life thinking about what his mother said. Greg picked up a picture of Izzy with Sonny she had her head on his chest and she was sucking her thumb while he read to her.**

 **But one caught his attention she looked like she was in the hospital that's when panic set in. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at it wondering. After she let the building inspector out she watched him curiously.**

 **When she spoke, I was in the hospital and she didn't want to leave my side she would cry every time some one tried to take her. So, a friend of mine brought her a little cot and some blankets and put in my room Kristina says.**

 **Greg look she said walking over taking him by the handed leading him to the sofa. First let me say I'm sorry it wasn't anything against you, but I didn't want to put myself or my child in a situation where you would resent her.**

 **Or be obligated to us when you didn't want this in the first place he went to speak. When she used her put her finger on his lips "let me finish" please. You were married, and we are commiserating together is how I saw it.**

 **When I found out I was pregnant I had just come from running around Europe fucking everything that came my way. And it boiled down to you and Deimos and I hoped it was Deimos, so I wouldn't have to see them again.**

 **But when I had her, and I saw her I knew she was yours and I had a choice to make raise her on my own or blow your marriage apart. And I choose the first one because you didn't deserve that you where good to me there.**

 **Your wife deserved it more than anything though, but I choose to do the right thing for Izzy at the time. And then I heard you guys had a baby, so I know I made the right decision for Izzy and me.**

 **What was her first words he asked quietly Krissy smirks sonny for my dad he laughed seriously. Oh yeah it was dunny then momma then it was juju then yaya and let's just say my mother was pissed.**

 **He smiled I bet and you weren't mad Greg says, no because I love my dad she says with a smile. Look I have to go get ready I have to go to the Metro court with the family, so you can let yourself out.**

 **Can I come with you he said, nooo that is a horrible idea in do time you can meet them on better circumstances? And like you said you have a lot of things to figure out and if you need a lawyer Diane is the best Krissy says.**

 **Greg smirks no I think I can find a lawyer, Diane is a shark because your going to need one. Because Amanda's friend is almost as good Diane or my mom so your going to need someone like Diane.**

 **His had jerked around you know about that he asked, rules to live by Greggy boy is know all she says. Greg, I know every move there going to make before they even make it. Like I know there lurking the Metro Court lobby waiting for me to get there she says with a grin.**

 **Deep down he wasn't surprised this was her game as he got on his jacket. Oh, and Greg here I think you might want that she said handing him a small picture book with all her first in it.**

 **He looked at her in shock but… like I said I know all she said kissing him them pushing him out the door. She smiled let the games begin.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Metro Court hotel**

 **As they all spread out across the hotel Greg texted Scott to keep Angelina busy. And for Eddie to take his mother to lunch while he looks for Kristina on his own.**

 **So, his mother wouldn't be there when hurricane Kristina hit while he watched from a distance. When Krissy pulled into the employee entrance to the Metro Court she called destiny is everything in place.**

 **Fantastic well its going to be a good show she said to her friend as**

 **Molly walked in while T.J parked the car. Molly went to the front desk when she spotted Jules in the corner. She stormed over not even giving her a chance to speak before she slapped her across the face.**

 **Then she grabbed her by the face "I am only going to tell you once" so you better listen up. I know what you did to my sister and I want you to leave now because if I find near her again. I will make you sorry don't let this innocent face fool you come for my sister again I will bury you Molly said fiercely. Before she is slapping her hard again when hotel security stepped in to stop it.**

 **When Emmett saw what was happening he attempted to go in but was hit from behind and dragged away. As Freddie watched Amanda with a grin shaking his head, when Sam saw Torrie she approached her what are you doing here.**

 **Listen I don't want any trouble I'm looking for my sisters, while you stalk mine right I remember you from the city. So, I'm going to ask you again what you are doing here snooping around.**

 **She laughed seeing how much smaller Sam was then her and Sam knew all to well what it meant. She got real close underestimate me if you want but I won't do it if I where you.**

 **Valentin walked over is there a problem Samantha with his gun showing, she smiled nothing that I haven't brought down to size before. Which made Torrie scurry away as Sam shook her head, nice touch I hope Krissy has a plan Sam said walking away.**

 **As all the family members filled into the conference room Carly was antsy. She could tell it had to be something big that he called this impromptu family meeting.**

" **Thank you all for coming" this is important to our whole family and I rather tell you all at the same time. Instead of individually as Kristina came in as he was speaking when Sonny turned to Carly.**

 **What's going on I have a lot to do dad Dante said, yeah what's going Michael said. As Kristina put her hand on her brothers shoulders gently just let him speak.**

 **As Sonny began to tear he turned back to Carly you knew the whole time from the moment it happens. You said he couldn't be gone because you would feel, and I didn't believe it even when I saw and felt it too.**

 **Carly looked at him strangely even a couple of years ago you thought he was reaching out to you. And I thought you were losing it, but I should have never doubted you I'm sorry he said with tears in his eyes.**

 **Don't do that to me Sonny don't you do that she said in tears, he wiped away her tears. "OUR BOY IS ALIVE" Sonny said as Carly shook her head in disbelief not wanting to believe it. As Sam and Jason stood to the side, I seen him myself and talk to him Carly Kristina said. A wave of shock swept through the room in sadness of shock and disbelief.**

 **As Michael and Dante turned to her in shock why…why... wouldn't you tell Michael stammered out. "NO' This is a trick Carly said getting up, but she was stopped at the door by A.J.**

" **It isn't a trick" A.J said looking at Carly sympathetically, When Sam and Jason approached her. A.J is right so Is Krissy Sam spoke he has been working for me for the last 4 years.**

" **AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME Carly said in shock, Sonny grabbed her let them explain he said. Morgan has been going by the name of Michael Corbin or Mike I didn't know he was working for me because the MJPI offices in the city.**

 **And its big I have over hundred employees and that location but early this month his partner Darryl Simmons came to me with his case.**

 **He said they were stumped on it when I knew right away this was going to be complicated. I told Krissy to help me and broker a relationship with him. So, he won't be overwhelmed, and Krissy has the least abrasive of any of you.**

 **And he took to her instantly and he was very protective of her and he didn't understand why. Anyway, early in the investigation Jason and I knew there was some many questions and answer we would need before we said anything.**

 **That is what your and Spinelli were talking about when Sonny and I came to see you that night. Jason shock his head yes, we couldn't say anything yet because they took a warning shot at me.**

 **We realized he wasn't safe, so we sent him and his entire family outside the country the day after the took a shot at Jason. That's where A.J comes in Michael was stunned and shock.**

" **You knew" he asked A.J, Sonny and I agreed it would be better coming from him A.J said. Which through Michael and Carly for a loop that Sonny a d A.J were being civil.**

 **8 years ago, I was kidnapped by Gianna Zacchara and at first, I was willing to help her take Sonny down. But that changed when I had Adriana like I told you I wanted out, so I escaped. When she killed Adriana, mother forcing me back in.**

 **When Sonny got shot and I found out how hurt you were I couldn't sit around and allow this. So, I got in contact with the feds they assigned me a handler who was deep undercover.**

 **I was the one who found Morgan before she did I put him in a hospital secretly. I took his personal affects and burned it because I knew if she found out she would wipe out my family.**

 **But I made sure he got the proper care I gave him the memory blockers, but it was supposed to be a temporary measure. Until I could move him where I could talk to him and tell him what was going on.**

 **My handlers moved him without me knowing and told me to leave him so that I wouldn't draw attention to him. That was 5 months after the explosion I couldn't have her find out that I blew it on purpose.**

 **But I manipulated situation that lead him to MJPI I didn't think it would take that long he said with a chuckle. Sam just shook her head any way she found out about Morgan, but Jason and I had already move him Sam says.**

 **So, she torched every business and home that his fiancée's family own. Everyone looked in shock except Sonny "he is engaged" Carly asked Sonny smiled even better he has a little boy Sonny said showing them the pictures.**

 **He has reddish hair Carly said smiling at Bobbie, she wanted to use Morgan as a bargaining chip. To own Port Charles, she would have quickly killed everyone no questions asked am said.**

 **As everyone was in tears of happiness and joy T.J put his hands over his face. Because he always felt guilty he couldn't stop his friend from taking Julian's car.**

 **The room was buzzing when can we see him, when is he coming home everyone asked. Sonny sighed as Jason and Sam shared a troubled look. That's when Jason spoke he doesn't remember yet maybe bits and pieces he doesn't have his memories back yet.**

 **Because I couldn't stop the doctor from given him the memories blockers A.J. Why didn't you bring home Dante asked annoyed, because I was supposed to make sure he was dead A.J said.**

 **She had already killed my fiancée I want going to take a chance with her killing my daughter too A.J said. Why did you help him you hate me, and Sonny Carly asked as Bobbie tried to stop her?**

 **I did that for Michael I knew what I felt like losing a brother I didn't want that for him. And the kid deserved a second chance I gave him the second chance I never really got A.J finishes.**

 **Sonny stepped forward in front of A.J and stretched his hand out "thank you" A.J shook his hand and that is were they decided to end their feud Jason nodded at A.J as he left.**

 **I have to speak to him, but I know he is excited to meet you and see you as well. Curtis is setting them up an estate here seeing as how they lost everything because of Gianna.**

 **Give or take New Years day we can fly them in everything should be calm down by then Sam said. Molly looked at Kristina you are the keeper of several secrets aren't you.**

 **I forgive you two this time, but next time fill a me in she says, oh stop it you love us Kristina said as the Davis girls hugged. The family were over joyed with the news of Morgan being alive. Michael and Dante looked at each other we have to do better this time around little brother Dante says.**

" **Yeah" I know Michael said as Dante pulling him in for a hug we got our baby brother back Dante said. Carly hugged both Jason and Sam in tears" Thank you both for protecting him and bringing him home to us".**

 **Your welcome we happy we could do I Sam says, does that mean you guys are staying in Port Charles. Nope not a chance but we will visit a lot more Jason said as held Sam.**

 **Kristina nodded at Sam who excused herself from the conversation to join her sisters. Sonny saw them in the corner talking Kristina looked up and winked at him.**

 **He smiled as he hugged Carly "our boy is alive, and he is coming home" Sonny said. I know he really is as the joy and happiness took over.**

 **Destiny walked into the hotel restaurant where she knew was Parker and her wife was. Hi, my friends and I need you to bring your best champagne like 2 bottles to the terrace for a celebration.**

 **Right away Ms. Mitchell he said "thank you umm can you put on the tab of Kristina Corinthos. She should be out of her meeting by now she said looking at her watch thanks she said handing him a fifty-dollar bill as she walked away.**

 **Knowing Parker and her wife would follow with the other two in tow. Destiny stopped silly me umm and can I get a platter as well she said and which way is the ladies room.**

 **Yes, ma'am go out into the hall and it should be too your left the man said she smiled and thank him. As the waiter brought the champagne out as he rolled it out to the terrace.**

 **Parker and Amanda waited for Jules and Torrie, where is Greg Torrie matter of fact where is everyone. Eddie, Angelina and Ms. Ilaria I don't know we haven't seen Greg since breakfast. And everyone else a little after.**

" **OH MY GOD JULES honey what happened to your face Parker asked, I got into it with Kristina's sister she said. Emmett was supposed to be watching your back where is my brother Amanda said.**

" **I know where he is" Kristina said from behind them, she saw Amanda tense up. Let's talk ladies she said follow me she said walking to the terrace and opening the door.**

 **Kristina sat down champagne anyone she said pouring her a glass drinking it umm good she said as she drank it. They saw Freddy standing behind her when the doors slammed behind them.**

 **They turned around to see Sam, Molly and Destiny with two other guards "are we late Krissy" Sam asked. No Sam your right on time actually Kristina said smiling.**

" **Where is my brother" Amanda spat glaring at her Kristina winked at her. I think your brother is at general hospital Port Charles can be a very dangerous if you don't know where you going she said eating.**

" **What did you do to my brother" she said going toward Kristina but stop when she saw the gun. Not so tough now huh Amanda I can show you how the Corinthos's get down.**

 **Parker pulled Amanda back "Kristina put the gun down as Kristina fired as they all jumped back. As Amanda stood in front of them as Kristina laughed oops nothing is in there.**

 **Hey Sam, how many did you say were in here Krissy asked, three or four gives or take Sam said shrugging. Moll, Destiny she I try again, Molly shook her head sitting down "I you should try again" Molly said with a chuckle.**

 **Freddy can I ask you a professional opinion Kristina asked, yeah sure what's up Kris he replied. In your professional opinion do you think I can hit all four of them with just three bullets she asked.**

 **It depends on if there moving or not he answered with the gun trained on them, if they are huddled up behind her I say you can get three of them with a through and through he finishes.**

 **Kristina shrugged I like those odds, Sam pulled out her gun I bet you I can hit 3 out of four and you get whoever is left. Not bad Krissy said as a gun went off and everyone screamed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Metro Court hotel**

 **As the gun went off "Geeze ladies relax" it's a restaurant in the middle of the day Kristina said laughing as Sam smirked. Molly said if Sam gets three and you get one who do I get, Uncle Valentin gave me this brand-new dagger with my initials engraved.**

 **She says stabbing it in the table, Niceeee Kristina says it have a nice neat blade. Hold on Moll Kristina said as she handed Destiny her gun she picked up her leg taking out her dagger out.**

 **Hey Sam, how would one have to cut for it to be a straight Kill Kristina asked throwing the dagger from hand to hand. Sam yanked Torrie by her hair holding the dagger to her throat you would have to cut like this.**

 **As there was a screeching scream that came from Parker, stammering over her words Kristina stop this please she begged. Oh, baby I promise I won't make it hurt she said to Parker as her and Jules held on to Amanda.**

 **Ppppleeease I have three kids at home Torrie stuttered bitch I told you not to underestimate me Sam said as she held her tight. As Molly and Kristina circled them DUCK, DUCK, BITCH they said as Kristina pushed Jules.**

 **You know what Krissy you go first Molly said, why Moll but I insist you go first. Molly saw out the corner of her eye that Jules was trying to make move she tripped her in the process.**

" **JULES" Parker yelled Kristina please stop this she begged and pleaded. That's right bitch begs she said staring Parker in the eyes go ahead. As Jules cried please my daughter needs me as molly zip tied her to the chair next to Torrie.**

 **Aww Jules don't worry your daughter will have a mommy, I will b e her mommy and I will love like I do Izzy. Greg won't let you anywhere near our daughter you sure about that Jules Krissy says laughing. 'BITCH' she yelled when Destiny punched her in the face damn I have wanted to do that for so long she says.**

 **Molly shall we Kristina said taking something from Freddy as her and Molly walked around Parker and Amanda DUCK, DUCK, DUCK, BITCH they flinched ever time.**

 **Freddy pulled both guns make a move bitch and I won't hesitate to shoot you he says to Amanda. See Jules three and a half years ago you made a big mistake you crossed a Cassadine you never cross a Cassadine and live to tell it Kristina said.**

 **As everyone was in tears and feared for their lives history lesson, my step grandmother slit her own daughters throat just like that. My uncle Stavros had his own shot, so he could get what he wanted Kristina finishes.**

 **Anyway, now where was oh yeah DUC K, DUCK, DUCK, BITCH she said as she punched Amanda in the face with the brass knuckles. Parker screamed as she hit the floor KRISTINA PLEASE STOP DON'T DO THIS IM SORRY, IM SORRY she cried.**

 **I am begging you please she said as she listened to her sister's cries stop this. This must have ended she pleads, well you guys came looking for me Kristina says. See that is the thing you came here ready to destroy me and take my daughter from me.**

 **See Parker you bitch took my niceness for a weakness and you thought you could use our past relationship to manipulate me. But guess what its not going to work you asked for it.**

 **As Parker crawled to Amanda's side as she checked her pulse. Oh, bitch she is alive stop it I'm not a murder for Pete sake Parker Krissy says jokingly.**

 **Hey Jules, have you heard from our baby daddy today I hear he is roaming. Maybe I should give him a call I am in the market for new talent she says winking at her. And my god he is very talented I mean just thinking about it has me going Kristina says.**

 **Ok so hear is what's going to happen you're going to go downstairs pack your bags and go back to the city. And move on with your lives and leave me the fuck alone because I am feeling charitable. I will spare your lives if will abide by these rules you can go.**

 **Are we in agreement they shook there heads yes, Kristina got up and put on her coat you guys can enjoy the champagne and the food its on me she said they got ready to leave**

" **Oh yeah shit I almost forgot" Julissa and Torrie I hope to see you on Monday and if you quit or resign I will black ball you from the industries. Making sure you will never work in the industry again and these gentle men will be escorting you to the airport.**

 **Enjoy the food ladies its great see you real soon especially you Jules she said kissing her on the cheek and with that they left. When they were gone the guards lost the zip ties Jules made a beeline for the restaurant.**

 **Where she found it empty she went straight to Carly did you hear any of what just happened Jules ranted. What happened I didn't hear anything Carly says with a shrug. You didn't see the woman leave the terrace not even five minutes ago Jules said.**

 **I'm sorry ma'am I have been here for the last hour and I didn't see anyone. I was busy preparing for the private party that is happening here later Carly finishes.**

" **Are you kidding me" Jules said, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you miss Carly says. "She is with them Jules" Parker says as Carly smirks and walked away.**

 **What Jules said, that is her father's wife Carly Corinthos Parker says as her and Torrie helped Amanda who just came too. I'm going to call the cops when one of the guards brandish his weapon. We are going to go get our bags and go to the hospital then go home Parker said.**

 **Look at us Jules we have kids to think about we need to let this go alright Parker spat angrily. Let's go she said with the guards escorted them swiftly in and out.**

 **Molly and T. J's condo**

 **Hey babe what took you so long he said kissing her, I had to take care of some things. Anything interesting happen after I left T.J asked, Molly shook her head nope nothing. At all we had a couple of glasses of champagne was all we are all happy she said with a smile.**

 **So, what happened at the hospital oh I get to assist in my first surgery tomorrow. "Babe I mean" it's the best day ever first we found out Morgan is alive and now this T.J said on cloud nine.**

 **Molly smiled I happy for you and us this the best news and we need to celebrate she said. What do you have in mine he said looking at her with a raise eyebrow. We could put that new bathtub to good use but not now let me treat you to dinner anything you want Dr. Ashford she said pulling him along.**

 **Voluminous gym**

 **Spencer was in the gym working on his combos when Oscar walked in. 'Man Spencer' you're a beast he said were did you get the moves Oscar asked. My Uncle Sonny as trained me since I was 10 Spencer said.**

 **So, you can say about 12 years or, so he says drinking his water cool I just started a year or two ago. My mom wouldn't allow it she freaked when I started but she couldn't really do nothing at that point Oscar said laughing.**

 **Spencer pretended to be interested as he went back to hitting the bag. Hey, you want to spar Oscar asked, I don't think that is a good an Idea Oscar he says.**

 **I don't want to have to tell my best friend why o kicked her boyfriends ass he said jokingly but he was serious. Shut up man Oscar said pushing him lightly as he wrapped his hands.**

 **As they got in the ring "so what's going on with Lila Rae" Oscar asked. We are on a break or broken up I don't know today Spencer said moving from the jabs.**

 **Joss said she almost smashed your car Oscar Said as Spencer land a jab to his side. Yeah, she was bugging out because I was trapped on Spoon Island when shit was being blown up.**

 **Like it's my fault my father and Uncle stopped all launches going and coming. So, I couldn't come when the gate house at the Q's place got hit. So, she is in a funk she will get over it man Spencer said.**

 **Man, I'm just glad Joss wasn't here when they tried to blow up Sonny's place I know he is your uncle I'm glad he is ok too Oscar says. Dont worry about it as they finished the box match/**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kristina's office**

 **She hummed around the office when Joss stormed Krissy I need your help she said closing the door. What can I do for you baby Carly Krissy said smiling, I have a problem and I don't know what to do.**

 **I mean I know what to do but I don't know you know Josslyn said nervously. Ok tell me everything then we can find away to solve your problem Krissy said. Alright you know that thing you knew about well Cam knows and he isn't saying anything right now.**

 **Because I saw him steal drugs from the hospital supply closet, but I know him Kris. He won't say nothing, but he will hint to stuff because he is a sneaky bastard Josslyn finishes.**

 **How does he know Kristina asked, he saw Spence and I making out and he confronted me about when I went to the Metro Court earlier? Krissy smiled I know exactly what to do but you must do it and not give a fuck about his feelings.**

 **Because its either him or you Joss who do you pick "me of Course" she looked at Kristina as if she was crazy, Good Krissy says**

 **Perks**

 **Hey' Ma Greg said kissing her on the cheek how was lunch he asked. Eddie and I found this nice little Italian place the food was exceptional as so was the company she smiled at him. What about you son she asked rubbing his back as they sat drinking coffee and eating biscotti.**

 **Me I drove around for a while I was frustrated by the whole Jules situation. And she is act like the past couple of days haven't been hell and the things she told me between us and Eddie Greg said.**

 **I cleared my had and I have come to a decision and I hope you two understand that I have tried. For years and this decision didn't come easy, but I have decided that I can no longer be married to Jules.**

 **And I am filing for a divorce I will remain dedicated to Fannie but the last couple of days have brought the worse out of me. I know how you feel about divorce mom, but I can't live like this anymore Greg finishes.**

 **My boy I'm sorry his mother said hugging him I know you wanted it work she said. As Eddie watched on something was different about his friend's body language. Hey man I'm sorry we didn't find Kristina and no word for what happen at the hotel.**

 **It's alright man I found her by chance anyway Greg said causally, you did his mother asked. Yes, I did we talked he said with a smirk and did she tell the Truth Eddie asked.**

 **Yeah, she told me after a lot of back and forth she told me that Isabella is my daughter Greg said. Eddie was curious to how he found he "so how did you find her by chance' he asked.**

 **I was driving around looking at all the places that were hit and I saw her coming out of a townhouse on Harborview road. It was funny because I caught her off guard that gave me the best feeling in the world because she was thrown he said laughing.**

 **Did she say why she lied to you all this time even when she asked her. You mean besides just being a pain in the butt she didn't want to ruin my marriage and want me to resent Isabela because of it Greg finishes.**

 **She said that Eddie asked, yeah, her exact words where I didn't want to ruin your marriage no matter how much Jules deserved it I didn't Greg says.**

 **I have another granddaughter his mother said happily, yes mom this is Isabela Natasha Corinthos Greg said show her the pictures. So are you going to get custody his mother asked, I'm no we didn't talk about that she was on her way out.**

 **So, when did you decide to get divorces was this before or after you saw her Eddie asked annoyed. "Before" this older guy helps me sort it out I can't keep putting my head in the sand. Hoping and praying that Jules will comprises with me on anything that she doesn't like.**

 **He made me realize that life is about taking a risk and that I shouldn't have to give up myself. To be with someone who knew I was this way from the start and he was right Greg says.**

 **When they heard someone say papa Valy she said running "hey Izzy" Sonny called. Which caused Greg to look up as Valentin hoisted her up throwing her in the air as she laughed.**

 **Hello Avery Valentin, said tickling her, thanks for getting her Sonny said. How are you mikrouli mou he said tapping her nose papa get me and Avery ice cream she said smiling.**

 **And your papa is very good to you Valentin said, where is Kristina he asked. She is in a meeting and I haven't seen this little one last couple of weeks. I'm going to take her to her grandma's house Sam and Jason are over there.**

 **Papa is juju there Izzy asked, baby girl I don't know if Juju is there sweetheart. So, you hype her up and take her too my sisters house how nice of you Valentin laughs as he puts her in Sonny's arms kissing her.**

 **Yeah, I know Alexis is going to kill me Sonny says with a grin, I Tec you papa she said holding Sonny's face. Yaya no hurt you ok papa it hurt Izzy she said kissing him.**

 **See she loves me says Sonny said say bye to Valentin girl's bye Avery says, Bye Valy love you Izzy says waving. Love you to mikrouli mou he said as he leaves, all Greg could do was stare.**

 **He got up "hi' Isabela he said as his mother and Eddie followed him. Hi man she said waving, as Sonny turned around looking at Greg. Do you know him Sonny asked her, man from momma office he a tective like uncle Dante?**

 **Greg was filled with so much emotion just seeing her, her eyes were so bright. Sonny could tell he was in awe you want to hold her he asked, Greg shook his head yes.**

 **Sonny put her in Greg's arms, hey Isabela this is my mom her name is Ilaria hi she said with a smile showing her dimples. Hi sweetheart Ilaria said what's your name the woman asked. I Izzy and that ant Avewey and dat my papa she said point at Sonny she said smiling.**

 **How are you he said I fine she said I see you got mojo with you Greg said. Sonny says mojo goes with her everywhere right Izzy as she shook her head. In that moment Ilaria couldn't help but to feel cheated out of three years of not knowing. Hi Avery Greg, said when Krissy came down the stairs Hey dad the Barista told me you were here.**

 **She stopped as she saw Greg holding Isabela, umm Hi she said touching the back of her neck. Hi, Greg, said looking at her when Izzy screamed "MOMMA" she shouted Kristina cringed. Hey Izzy bear as the Greg put her down and watched her run to her mom.**

 **What are you doing here she asked, we came to get the girls ice cream Sonny said. As she hugged Avery oh sorry Kristina this is my mother Ilaria mom this is Kristina.**

 **Hello Mrs. McNamara, it's nice to meet you likewise she said Greg could tell his mother was upset. So, you got this Sonny asked, yeah Krissy replies well I'm going to go remember New Year's Day Sonny said then did their goodbyes then they left.**

 **Well look who finally decided to show her face Angelina said from behind them. Kristina rolled her eyes Izzy earmuffs which the little girl covered her ears. Detective Bitchypants still crabby I see Kristina said sarcastically.**

 **Then she noticed Scott oh ok makes sense your meathead not cutting it for you Krissy said. As Greg covered his face then spoke "can we not do this" we have a small child right here.**

 **I didn't start it I was simply minding my own business Kristina said Picking up Izzy. Well I will see you around Greg she said text me before you guys leave. We can set something up if you want she said as she turned to walk away.**

 **Angelina grabbed her by the arm "is that all you got after giving him the run around" she said. Kristina pulled away calmly and calculatingly as Philly took Izzy, so she wouldn't be hurt. Detective Del Vecchio I have been more then patient with you, so I am going to ask nicely for you to back off.**

 **That all you got to say to this man is text me is having us chase you here. "Back Off" is all I'm going to say Kristina said when Greg jumped in Ang stop I appreciate let me handle he says.**

 **Don't be fooled by this girl she yanked you and Jules chain enough Angelina said. She real lucky I didn't put her on her ass Angelina said, in your dreams detective Krissy said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.**

 **Greg who is that man who took Isabela his mother asked, momma he is there bodyguard Greg answered. Why does she need a bodyguard she is a little girl Ilaria said watching where they left?**

 **Mrs. McNamara because her grandfather is a career criminal Angelina said. Angelina, I asked you to relax I handle the situation already Greg said. So are you filing for custody you and Jules would have a good chance since there is two parents in the household Angelina said**

 **I'm not taking her from her mother and me and Jules are no longer together, and I am filing for divorce he said. Are you kidding me Greg for that bitch Angelina looked at him incredulously.**

 **Not for Kristina but for my daughter who is an innocent 3-year-old girl Ang Greg says. Jules will love her you know that, no she wont he says simply as Scott, Ilaria and Eddie looked on.**

 **She talks a good game, but she doesn't to her its about beating Kristina not about what best for Isabela. I am doing what is best for my daughters, I'm not going to let them be poison against each other.**

 **Jules, Kristina and myself are going to have to act like adults and do what's best for theses little girls who don't have a say he finishes. Greg, she could have told the truth instead she had you chasing her around to get it.**

 **He sighs Angelina I know why she did what she did I get it alright you don't like her and that's fine. But she is my daughters mother and you and everyone else will give her the same respect you give Jules he said.**

 **Oh, my good she grunts that girl has you snowed I mean is the sex that good Greg damn it. And that is why you are tanking your marriage for she spat.**

 **No but when my wife tells me I have rape fantasies and I can't do it like her ex it's a problem Greg says. Ang, I know you love Jules, but I finally realize I can't force things to work anymore. Its not fair to me and it not fair to anyone to do so.**

 **Does it make me sad yes, but I must be honest with myself and her? And things haven't been good with Jules and I for a while now, but I choose to stay for Fannie. Thinking that me jumping through hoops would be enough but it isn't. I don't have the strength to do so and honestly, I don't want to Greg says. So, if we can be talking about this already because its all going to work out Ang.**

 **I got my truth and I thank you for having my back through all the craziness he says. Fine but I still think your making the wrong decision about all of it. And you will regret it, but you got your truth and that is why we came here for she said hugging him.**

 **She is cute as a button even though her mother is a bitch as he gave her a warning look. Now can we go and check out because I want to go be with my wife and kids for New Year's Eve Eddie says.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **He said gave his mom the key card as he went to go talk to Jules when he knocked on the door Amanda opened it. Oh, look who decides to finally get his head out his ass she said while packing.**

 **Where have you been all day Torrie said sailing into him, I have had a lot to think about and consider he replies. yeah while we were getting attacked by your whore Julissa say.**

 **Did you know where going to be attacked is that why you and everyone else weren't around Jules said angrily. No, I didn't know about any of this Jules I need to clear my head and Ang and Scott where busy he said making a face.**

 **And Eddie was with my mom, look I didn't come here to argue with you. I just came to tell you I made up my mind about us he said, are you fucking kidding me you have to make up your mind Jules said.**

 **How about I have to make up my mind when we get home don't come to the house I need space and time. Whatever you say Jules he said not putting up a fight "here you go" he said. What's this she said taking the paper out his hands as she trembled.**

" **I WANT A DIVORCE I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE he said.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **I WANT A DIVORCE I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE he said. it hung in the air like a black cloud, are you serious Jules said hoping what she said would have him grovel.**

 **Yes, I'm very serious its pretty standard we share custody do what we are doing now. But I will take the basement apartment since I fixed it up and you never wanted to rent it. And you and Fannie can keep the upstairs.**

 **You can do drop off I will continue to do pickup and we do what's best for Fannie and get her through this transition he said. Before he could answer there was a knock at the door when Torrie snatched open the door.**

" **Kyle" she said hey is Jules okay he said coming in what happened you Torrie. When he saw her "JULES OH MY GOS WHAT HAPPEN" Kyle asked as he ran to her when he noticed Greg and stop.**

 **Wow oh don't stop on my account "KEN" he said looking at Jules I guess you got what you wanted Greg said shaking his head. Babe its not what you think please she began to cry.**

 **He called to see how I was doing and I was crying I didn't know he was going to come. "YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE GREG" Kyle said when he saw the divorce papers. I wish she would have never met you because all you do is hurt her.**

 **Says thee asshole who ran away to London Greg said, I was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I took it and I wish she came with me. But she got her dream job and I wouldn't take that from her Kyle said.**

 **And I was young if I knew what it would cost me, and she would be here dealing with your baby mama drama I would have never went. Why do you do this to her huh look at her face man, she should have taken the self-defense class like I asked her too. But I see your regretting it now huh Jules he said sarcastically as he shrugged.**

 **When she went to slap him, but he caught her hand don't touch me I have tried with you Jules. But he is who you want so to sign the divorce papers and go and be with him.**

 **Why to make it easy for you to walkout on us like I said before I will never walk away from Fannie ever. I walk away from you I'm tired of giving up everything and your never happy.**

 **Ken good luck because your going to needed she has a rule book on how to fuck her I will email it too you. "GET OUT GREG" Torrie said, get an ice pack for that Amanda it will stop the swelling Greg said walking to the door.**

 **When Amanda Lunged forward take a swing at him but he maneuvered her then pinned her against the door. Stop Amanda I don't want to hurt you please he said letting her go. As he backed up I am leaving just drop it off with my mom when you finish sign she is in the room resting he said as he left.**

 **When Jules broke down in tears "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS" she said crying. We need to call he cops Kyle said taking out his cellphone no cops we are leaving now.**

 **Absolutely not you guys were assaulted, and we are not leaving until someone is arrested for it. "NO" KYLE WE ARE LEAVING NOW Parker said sternly let's go now.**

 **When they opened the door the two guards were still standing outside. "Let's go" Dimitri said, Who the hell are you Kyle said glaring at the man. "Is there a problem" umm no there isn't a problem Parker said nervously.**

 **Kyle no Jules said he has a gun as he leads them outside to the car to general hospital and picking up Emmett. Who put a fight on leaving and going to the cops, but Parker would hear nothing off it.**

 **When they got to the airport that is where they saw the rest of the group as they boarded the plan. Jules was inconsolable she did not want to sign the divorce papers because hoped he would change his mind.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **He stood in the lobby waiting for his dad and kid sister to get there. When he saw his dad with Fannie in his arms she ran to him Greg bent down to scoop her up.**

 **Hey princess is you having fun with grandpa and your aunty Greg said kissing her. Why are we in the boonies weren't they blow shit up here a few days ago Jenny said.**

 **Where is Jules I know she will be excited to see Fannie where she is asked looking around. Probably back in the city by now with her sisters lets go talk Greg said.**

 **Hey mom can you take Fannie for a little while, so I can tell dad and Jenny. What the hell Greg your scaring me his sister said, come on sit Greg said. Is this about what Jules told your mother his father asked, yes it wasn't an affair I slept with this person once.**

 **That time in Oregon when Jules kicked me out because I didn't agree with what she did I was angry and hurt and I slept with her sister's ex-girlfriend. Which brings us to why I called you guys here I found recently that the woman I slept with had a child and I could possibly be the father Greg spoke.**

 **When his Jenny cut him off you slept with a lesbian that dated your wife's sister she says. Yes, and she isn't a lesbian I would say she is bi I guess as his dad sat wide eyed his mother laughed. WHAT FUCK GREG IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE IS OR ISNT THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE DID THAT Jenny said. "I can't with this shit she said storming of Greg sighed "JENNY, JENNY he said.**

 **His father put his hand on his back let her cool off she will come back and just explain it to her Ronan said. "So, I have another grandchild huh" Greg smiled yeah, her name is Isabela he said taking out the pictures.**

 **The Floating Rib**

 **She doesn't know how far she had walked when she saws the sign and walked in can I have gin and tonic. When she realized she didn't have her wallet "FUCK" she said trying to calm down.**

 **When someone behind her Pete give her gin and tonic and I have another beer. She turned around to most amazing blue eyes she had every seen hi thank you, but it wasn't necessary.**

 **He smiled not really you bumped me while walking and you dropped this showing giving her the wallet she dropped. Oh, umm thank you she said staring he was tall with broad shoulders short blonde hair.**

 **Your welcome Jennifer I'm Jake he said stretching his hand out, nice to meet you she said smiling. I'm sorry if I bumped you I wasn't paying attention she said, no problem doesn't worry about it.**

 **I'll listen if you want to talk he said but word to the wise here you always want to pay attention Jake said with a grin. Why is that Jake she asked flirtatiously, this is Port Charles this is the city of the walking dead.**

 **Are you one of them she asked looking at him, I am one of the walking dead he replied with a smirk. She laughed shaking her head thanks for that Jenny answer, your welcome you have an amazing smile he said.**

 **Thank you she said drinking her drink nervously, so what got you storming around not paying attention he asked. My big brother she said looking at her drink, he looked for her to finish. He just proved he was like the cheating asshole population she replied.**

 **You don't know my brother, but she is so honest that it's annoying at times but its was his best qualities. I admired it because I am not half as honest as he is, and he knows I just got cheated on by my ex.**

" **Ahh hence the cheating asshole population comment" Jake said. Well if he cheated on you he a fucking moron and dumb as a box of rocks he said.**

 **Can I give you some advice people make mistakes the people we admire and look up are no different? They are just people trying to do better and we mess up all the time.**

 **The person I looked up to disappointed me too and when I found out it sent me spiraling and lashing out at everyone Jake said. What happened she asked, he hurt a lot of people I care about just because he replied.**

 **Do still talk to him she asked, I have made peace with it, but a lot of things make sense as far as why certain people hate him. What did he do Jenny asked, do you know who the artist formerly known as Franco?**

" **The serial killer" she said spitting her drink out, that is the one well he is one of my dads Jake said. Your mom married a serial killer she said in disbelief, yeah but reformed serial killer he had a tumor that mad him do those things Jake answers.**

 **She looked at him like he was crazy you looked up to a serial killer Jenny asked. Well I didn't know he was a serial killer he was a famous artist to me.**

 **See he helped me a lot when I first came back, but when I found out what he did to the people I loved. I was angry at him my mom I tore into her the most because she married him after what he did to her.**

 **Then it finally made sense as to why my dads and my step mom hated him like thousand burning sun. What did do Jenny asked, Jake order another drink what he didn't do you know he said rubbing his face.**

 **He kidnapped my little brother Aiden when he was just born and gave him to his mother, he got my cousin raped in prison, almost blew up my aunt Lulu and drugged my stepmom and made her think she was raped.**

 **And the kicker of all of it was done because my dad didn't give him the attention he wanted Jake finishes. She was shocked, and your mother married why I don't understand that part Jenny said.**

 **When he came back from supposedly dead he wanted to make amends for what he did. But we then found out he had a tumor and it was responsible for his behavior he says.**

 **So, when my dad came back he hated him and I never understood why until I found out. Wow she said how about now jenny asked well they dislike him less Jake said with a grin.**

 **When Lila Rae walked toward him he saw her coming out the corner of his eye. Jake put his hands up "NO LILA DON'T PULL ME INTO ANY OF YOU AND SPENCERS DRAMA" he said adamantly.**

" **Jake" Lila whined as she stomped her feet, as she went to speak Jake said No, Nope Nurppp. Until she stopped glaring at him as he drank his beer as she slammed her bag on the table.**

" **I HATE YOU she said You love me I mean come on Lila what did you think was going to happen. All hell was breaking loose no one knew where the next bomb was going to be.**

 **And Windemere has over 80 rooms the man house and the staff quarters, stables. Seriously Lila you were looking for a reason to break up with him. This is the dance you two do he just is falling for it that is on you Jake says.**

 **As Joss runs in "Lila Rae" what's up you said it was important Jake laughed. Don't waste your "Joss it's just Lila Rae being Lila Rae" Jake said as Joss stood pissed off "Jesus Christ Lila". I have a lot I off shit going right now for this come on I mean seriously Josslyn said hotly.**

" **I hate you guys" she grabbed her purse and stormed out, as Jenny watched. "Lila wait "UGHHH" I don't need this shit Josslyn said I'm going to go after her.**

 **When Jake grabbed her arm "SIT" pointing at the seat that's what she wants you to do he spoke. As Joss plopped down agitated "Hi sorry" she said looking at Jenny who put her hands up its ok.**

 **Jake turned back to Jenny as you can see my cousin Lila is a drama Queen who is spoiled and entitled and wants everyone focusing on her.**

" **I got to go" Josslyn said leaving "Joss, Joss, Josslyn Jake called to her as she left. "Oh god" he said shaking his head sorry about that I'm going too Jenny said.**

 **As she went to pay Jake says I got it he put the money on the counter as she put on her coat. Can I walk you I can tell you're not from around here he asked?**

 **Sure, she said as they walked out "where you are staying at" Jake asked, umm the Metro something she replied. "The Metro Court" its not far from here he said as they walked quietly.**

 **Hey what did you mean by dads she asked, Oh I have three dads and Franco's is one of them he has been married to my mom for five years. I have my Biological father who I didn't meet until I was older and my dad Lucky who raised me since I was a baby he finishes.**

 **It's a long story of deceit and betrayal and lies he said sarcastically, wow that is a lot Jenny said. Before what did you mean by he helped you when you came back she asked.**

 **Jake smiled remember what I said I about the walking dead that's what I meant. "WHAT" she said, stopping in front of the Metro Court long story for another night Good night McNamara Jake said as he walked away.**

 **Leaving her wondering what he meant by that as she stood stumped "goodnight" she whispered.**


	31. Chapter 31

**New York City**

 **When they had landed they were relieved to be home Amanda was pissed. That Parker had rushed them not even allowing them to press charges. Even more so but allowing them to be intimidated she thought as they picked up the kids.**

 **They stopped at Greg's parents so can Jules pick up Fannie when she realizes they weren't there. She called his father then realize that both his parents are in Port Charles.**

 **She pulled out her phone to call Greg "Where is my daughter" why is she there Greg. Bring her back now I mean it Greg I don't care I will go to the cops.**

 **He should have asked me before taking her anywhere Greg I don't care what he thought. Why didn't he call me first when she looked at her phone "** _shit"_ **she said under her breathe?**

 **Bring her back Now Greg I don't want my daughter around those people. She is nothing to my little girl do you hear me Hello, Hello, hello "FUCK" she shouted.**

" **THIS ISNT HAPPENING" she shouted angrily before she started to cry. I have to get my daughter drive me back to the airport I have to get her Jules finishes. Parker's eyes went wide "NO" I will get her please she said nervously.**

 **That mad Amanda snap "why are you protect that bitch" huh do you still love her. No, No, No, she said grabbing Amanda's face I love you I want you I just don't want any of you to die because of me.**

 **It was my fault I brought her into our lives she said in tears and look what she has done to all of you. I can't put any of you at risk anymore I will go and get Fannie please she said crying.**

 **I am trying to protect my family she said as her sisters hugged her. It isn't your fault you didn't know she was a pyscho Jules said but it is her fault Torrie said. But you made a mistake we all did Torrie says wiping away her tears.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **As she walked in the room she saw Greg sitting outside on the balcony. "Hey" she said sitting down next to him**

" **Hey" squirt you alright you have been gone awhile he said.**

 **Yeah, I know she said looking out over the lake it's a nice view Jenny said. "I know right" Greg said with his drink in hand, Look Greg I'm sorry about earlier she said.**

 **It's alright I knew you be upset when I told you he says, so tell me what happen the truth Greg she said looking up at her big brother. I want to know why you cheated you off all people who can't stand that do that.**

 **Jenn so much was going on I guess I with you remember when we were trying to get pregnant. And it wasn't happening I thought I was my fault I had just made detective, so I was working a lot and stressed so I got checked out.**

 **And I was good I was planning a trip to Tahiti you know to try but she dismissed me then she says were going to Oregon. And when we got there she wasn't there to be happy for her sister.**

 **She hated Kristina for no reason because she was cool, and I decided to improvise. Kristina just was looking to be excepted even helped me put together dates that Jules blew off every time Jen.**

 **I told she should cut the girl a break because she didn't do anything, and she blew up. Because I didn't agree with her and how I was taking someone else's side over her and she kicked me out.**

 **But had I known she was going to embarrass Kristina the way she did I would have stopped it. I was jumping through hoops working 12-hour shifts trying to do something for her and she blow me off. Its like Jules became obsessed with getting her away from Parker and that was all that mattered.**

 **So, when I saw Kristina at the hotel getting drunk I got just as drunk and one thing lead to another and we slept together. And I thought that was the end of it why bring it up until a few weeks ago we ran into her outside of the Pierre Hotel.**

 **And when I seen her it was like bombs going off, so I went to see her under false pretenses. She knew I would show up and everything happen so fast I heard a small voice say mommy I don't feel good.**

 **In that moment I knew the child was mine and she gave me the run around. And that's what happen Jenn and Jules became with obsessed with her trying to play detective.**

 **To take her down half the time Kristina was minding her own business. She gets a rise out of Jules and she knows it that and Jules can't think straight, and it's been bad with us. So, I decide to get a divorce I can't do it anymore Jen me trying and she don't even want to meet me half way.**

 **Come on Greg really, you're not even going to try Jenny said, I have been trying and I'm always in the wrong for her. Every time we fight she throws Kyle in my face who came running.**

 **He was here today to comfort her Greg says with air quotes that's how I know getting a divorce is the right move. So, what now Greg, I don't know I get to know my other daughter he said showing her the pictures.**

 **Oh my god she is adorable look at those dimples her name is Isabela. What about her mother Jenny said looking at the pictures, he shrugs I don't know.**

" **Oh, please Greg you don't see the look on your face when you were talking about her" you like Jenny said. He shook his head she is alluring, and challenging Jenn and she is bad ass Greg said with a smile.**

 **You like her a lot don't you she said, I don't I guess part of me always liked her she cools, she is witty and boxes I don't know he said. she invited us to her place tomorrow.**

 **I'm waiting for her to call me back because mom wants to spend the whole day with her he says. What happen Jenny asked, oh her busy partner called so she had to call me back.**

 **She said tomorrow afternoon because contractors are fixing something on her house because of the explosion he said. Her house exploded she asked, no not exactly Kristina's father is Sonny Corinthos Greg said.**

 **Wait the mobster are you freaking kidding me Greg I'm sure that went well with mom she wanted me to get custody. Until she saw her with Mr. Corinthos this afternoon and its clear she loves him.**

 **So, what about you I went to some bar nothing much did meet a guy there. Yeah well, he better treats my baby sister right Greg said hugging her. Oh, stop it Greg it wasn't a big deal I probably won't see him again anyway she said.**

 **Tropical Island somewhere**

 **Morgan was restless he keeps having memories that were both good and bad. He was unnerved by some off it that had him toss and turning for the last couple of nights.**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _What's the rush you think you can run you won't go back inside he said "Morgan what are you doing Alexis said. What does it look like I'm doing, put the gun down Julian said pulling his gun._

" _No" Alexis says get out of the way Alexis he said moving her from harms way. Put that down put the gun down or I'll shoot I don't care who gets hit Morgan says._

 _You put the damn gun down Alexis says trying to deescalate the situation. PUT IT ON THE GROUND KICK IT OVER HERE kick it over now get inside he says. GET INSIDE HE SHOUTED picking up Julian's gun wiping it off and going inside._

 _Oh, Julian you you're dead okay Morgan said, Morgan what are you doing this isn't you Alexis said trying to reason with the young man. You would be right usually Alexis you would be right but this dirt bag._

 _Right here shot my dad ok and he is not doing good, he's not doing good we're not sure that my dad's going to make it okay Morgan finishes._

 _I'm sorry Julian replies, you're sorry your what Morgan said looking at Julian, yes, I'm sorry. You're sorry that your biggest enemies are down for the count he says. I don't believe that you're sorry cuz you did it to him he says. Morgan, I understand that your worried about your father I'm worried about your father Alexis says_

 _I could tell by all your visits to the hospital Alexis, I wanted to go I didn't go of respect for your mother She says. What do you think she don't want you to because you're sleeping with the guy that put my dad in the hospital on their wedding day no less Morgan said agitated?_

 _That is not true, but I understand why she would feel that way Alexis says. Look I didn't have anything to do with what happened to your father I'm out of the business Julian proclaims._

 _You're lying, you're lying okay please don't tell me you're believing this well of course you are cuz why would you be here. I'm here Morgan because I don't want an innocent person to get hurt._

 _Julian I'm not as gullible as Alexis is all right here's what's going to happen you put a bullet in my dad so I'm going to put a bullet in you Morgan says glaring at him._

 _As Julian tries to keep Alexis out of harms way when she steps aside and speaks 'Morgan listen to me she says. As he moves the gun to her "what are you doing Julian say. Get out of the way, get out of the way Morgan says._

 _Morgan, Morgan Alexis says you owe Julian nothing I get that, and you have every right to be angry Alexis spoke, I didn't do anything Julian interjected._

 _Not this time so don't put the gun down for him don't even put the gun down for me. You put the gun down for your father because I can assure you the last thing he wants is for you to be involved in, in in the mob._

 _Or have anything to do with his hateful business Alexis says pleadingly, He can't defend himself Alexis he's hurt badly. So, I need to make sure that, that Julian here doesn't go after him again okay Morgan spoke as his hand trembled._

 _Hey, hey Morgan I didn't do anything in the first place Julian said putting Alexis behind him. YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE LYING, YOU WENT AFTER HIM WHEN YOU SENT ME TO PLANT THE BUG IN HIS OFFICE._

 _YOU WENT AFTER HIM WHEN YOU HAD DUKE LAVERY KILLED. YOU WENT AFTER HIM WITH THE TRUCK. WHEN YOU HAD THOSE HIJACKED AND YOU WENT AFTER YOU SHOT HIM JULIAN Morgan said irately._

 _Morgan listen to me your father doesn't want you to avenge him or defend him. And the lasting he would want is for you to be standing there holding a gun. He barely made it through surgery he's hanging on in the ICU, but he is still alive you pull that trigger you will kill him! Alexis finishes._

 _Yeah, my dad will understand it that I'm protecting him yeah, he will just like he protects us Morgan says, no parent will ever understand their child deliberately destroying themselves._

 _You pull that trigger your life is ruined Morgan do you want to go to prison it didn't work out very well for your brother Alexis says. What are you trying to do scare me with rape stories he says? I am painting a reality she says, I know that prison isn't pleasant ok I can handle it thank you Morgan says._

 _As Julian watches on in horror trying to keep Alexis back, your father can't I know him arguably better than most and I promise you he can't handle this Alexis says hoping to get through to her daughter's baby brother._

 _You pull that trigger he will blame himself even he lives for one more day. He will spend the entire day blaming himself for what you did name Alexis says "I think he be proud of me Morgan said_

 **Morgan popped up in a cold sweat when Stacey got up hey babe you ok. The flashes keeping you up she asked what it was this time she says rubbing his back.**

 **I…. I. don't understand I was holding a gun on someone name Julian and Alexis was trying to talk me out of it. I just remember feeling anxious and not in control like I was having a maniac episode he said.**

 **I…. I don't want to be that man Stace not for you or Mikey or the baby Morgan said. Maybe your family can help you make sense of your flashes she says.**

 **I hope so I he said rubbing his eyes its okay babe we will figure this out she says.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Quartermaine mansion**

" **Lila Rae honey I need to speak to you" Skye say, mother I am on my way-out Lila Rae says. "Come Please its important" her mother says Ugghhh Lila said what mother. I have too go make a certain someone very sorry so can we talk about this later she finishes.**

" **No Lila Rae this is important its about your father" which mad Lila stop she cocked her head to the sided and rolled her eye. Mother you said he died when I was younger, what now he is one of the walking dead Lila Rae says.**

 **Umm sweetheart Skye said when Lila finally looked up from her phone to notice the man standing there. She looked at him as if she seen him before she was speechless.**

 **Hello Lila Rae, it's nice to meet you when she ran and jumped and hugged him. "Daddy" she said as the tears ran down her face, yes me carina its me he said as he started to tear. Its me oh my girl I have missed you so much as he pulled away looking her over.**

 **My gosh your beautiful he said looking at her as Skye looked on I that moment. She realized that is what her daughter need to get her grounded.**

 **That's its not all about money to step outside herself she realized she spoiled her. Overcompensating for her part in her father not being around made her spoiled and entitled.**

" **Come and sit with us" there was never a day where I wasn't thinking of you wondering what you look like, what you were like. What you were doing, I made the wrong choice that cost me a great deal.**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't here for you he said," Where were you Lila Rae asked. I was in a government care facility at first, I was in and out of it. I did see you a couple times when you were in Europe with your mom he said showing her the pictures. Lila Rae, I wasn't mobster Lorenzo Alcazar my real name Tomas Delgado and I am a former C.I.A agent.**

 **The real Lorenzo Alcazar died few days after his brother Luis did. I was I put to infiltrate their organization and bring it down from the inside.**

 **But I made a mistake and my superiors find out so the extracted me after I was supposedly dead. I was kidnapped in 2012 by Gianna Zacchara who I thought was my C.I.A handler.**

 **Lila Rae's head was swirling he was alive this whole time and was working for the government. I. I…I…...I... I have to go she said rushing out she couldn't breathe her head was pounding. She jumped in her car and sped off down Harborview road.**

 **I'm sorry Tomas this is a lot for her you are being alive around but not with her. She asked about you a lot when she was growing up it hurt her a lot but after a while she wouldn't say it.**

 **Lila Rae does this thing where she puts on her best outfit and hide because its easier. From what I can see you have done a fantastic job like I always knew you would He says.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Carly sat looking through her pictures her baby boy was alive, and she would get to hold him. That was something that she craves for the last six years his smirk that is so much like his dad's.**

 **She missed him while he was living a life out there with fiancée and a baby. As she smiled at the picture of him and his family she was nervous and excited.**

 _Flashback_

 _Wow mmhmm what are these for Carly says_

" _What do you mean they're for you Morgan said with a smile_

 _She chuckles really what do you want she says as he smiles yeah, I don't want anything Morgan said with a smile. "Nothing" she says, no you've already given me loyalty, you've given me support tough love he says._

 _I am good at the tough love thing Carly says looking at him, okay well the flowers are just me saying thank you for being the best m om you could be he says with a charming smile._

 _Aww Morgan they're beautiful they are but I know I can't be the only reason for your great mood. So, what's really going on she says as his smile brightens. Okay its Kiki I haven't lost her and now I never will he says smiling as she watches him._

 _You and Kiki must have had some chat last night she said coming in with her flowers. "Okay I know what your thinking and if I were you I would be thinking the same thing he says. Okay what am I thinking Carly says looking at her flowers._

 _Your thinking I'm a little hyper, you're thinking maybe I skip a dose he says. I do know the difference between being in a really good mood and manic okay Carly says._

 _Okay come on so tell me what happen with you a d Kiki she said bringing him to the couch. Okay well I thought things with me and Kiki were over mom but seeing her last night. It made me realize that dad and the doctors were right about me leaving freedman and getting back to the real world._

 _That's great but you didn't answer my Question Carly says laughing. Oh, okay Kiki decided to give me another chance which I thought with everything that happened it was just gonna be a lost cause Morgan says._

 _Yeah you guys have been through a lot in a very short time Morgan she says. I know and I'm not even talking about all the mistakes I made before I went to the hospital. Because we got past those I'm talking about I did something really stupid last time she came and saw me at Freedman I know shocker he says. But okay how stupid Carly says watching him curiously, well I don't want to get into the reasons right now. But I told Kiki that she should just stay from me for good as Carly turned around to face him._

 _Why did you do that she says, "because I'm an idiot" and you know what dad helped me realized what I really wanted. And what I really want is to have Kiki in my life Morgan speaks. Okay I don't disagree with them right, but I want you to be careful I don't want you to pin your recovery on another person that's not fair to Kiki and that's not fair to you Carly says._

 _I know but Kiki and I have this connection we have this bond that I don't think should be broken just like you and dad he says._

 **Morgan woke up looking around on the plane when he looked down at his son who was sleeping on his chest. He smiled he wished they have when Mikey gets older.**

 **He looked on his shoulder at Stacey who was sleeping, Morgan smiled how could he be so lucky. Was all that was running through his mind all theses memories that he was coming back to him.**

 **Some good and bad but he would welcome it, but he was not turning back. As he ran his hand over her pregnant stomach that's when he closed his eyes letting the piece roll over him.**

 **Vulominos gym**

 **She entered the gym early she understood why Greg's mom wanted to spend the whole day with Izzy. She rolled her neck jabbing at the bag she heard from her uncles guards that Parker was on her way back.**

 **That her plane landed already, and she was coming alone but they weren't sure if Amanda and Emmett would stay put. Emmett was angry and told a friend of his he was going back.**

 **Which made her smirk, so Valentin said he would have a couple of guys pay him a visit. But she couldn't except she hoped he would, so she could get the joy. Of doing to him what she did to Parker and her sisters.**

 **Michael came in he watched her work her combos she was lethal and when Molly told him. He was pissed he wasn't there to protect her, but he meant what he told Parker's wife.**

 **He knew his sister oh to well she was planning something, and he wanted in Michael was tired. Of people coming in and taking from him and hurting the people he loved.**

 **Payback was coming, and they wouldn't know what hit them he walked in. "Hey Krissy" Michael said putting his bag down she took her headphones out. "Hey Michael, she said hugging him "what's up big brother.**

 **Here for the workout he says, she smirked not here let's go she said as they walked away. When they got to their destinations she walked in as her eyes danced with glee. Hi Emmett, how is it hanging she said with a smirk "emmmhmm" he mumbled "Get it because your hanging.**

 **I don't think he found it funny she said to Michael, me either Michael said with a chuckle. "What I can't understand you Emmett" she said with her hand by her ear.**

 **Michael laughs as the man mumbles something in his restraints as he punches him in the gut. When Nikolas enters I presume this is hey Kristina "Yes it sure is" she smiles.**

 **Emmett watched as Nikolas too off his jacket, shirt folding it neatly placing it on the chair. As he saw the men roll a huge tarp on the floor that is when his bravado starts to falter.**

 **Watching them put on gloves so you're the one who felt the need to humiliate my cousin huh Emmett is it. "No answer huh that's ok" well I'm sure I can make you more cooperative he says as he rubbed his face.**

 **Krissy should I remove it Nikolas asked, I don't know cuz because he talks too much for my liking personally she says. As Michael picks up the bat from the assortment of weapons.**

 **As Michael swings, you know Michael these lack creativity Nikolas says. I was hoping to go for the Claudia affect she went out fast Michael says. It was affective he says but was it clean because when I killed Helena it was clean. I mean let's be honest Nikolas Helena is the grandmother from hell.**

 **That is when the fear starts to creep in as his eyes widen as he struggled to get loose. When Nikolas took out a dagger that he passed to Kristina.**

 **This is the dagger that Helena used to slit your grandmothers throat I want you to use that. To take back your grandmother's power I think it would balances the scales don't you agree Nikolas finishes.**

 **Michael gasped I have a better idea we can use him to do our bidding as Nikolas and Kristina turn around looking at him. Nikolas spoke first as a smile came over his face that is very Cassadine of you Michael.**

 **He smirks not a bad idea but how do you suppose we go about that because I'm drawing blanks Kristina says with a mischievous grin on her face. Nikolas eyes went wide bring it in I have an idea that would do well.**

 **The guards laughed as Michael, Kristina and Nikolas where in a huddle. As two other guards came in with Parker as both of them were in shock at the presences of the other. Krissy smiles, well, well this just got a hell of a lot more interesting Michael says.**

 **What are you doing her Parker Kristina said yanking the tape of her mouth as she screamed. I…...I..I…I…I came to get my niece that's all please don't hurt him Kristina what has happen to you Parker says. And Greg left at 6 o'clock this morning shouldn't have avoided his call Kristina says with a shrug,**

 **You weren't like this when we were together she said, hmmm what happened to Kristina said tapping the side of her face. As she turned hitting Parker hard then grabbing her face roughly. You happened to me that's what happened as she whimpered in pain.**

 **Emmett struggled even more against his restraints, when Michael slammed the bat against his legs. Aww you have something to say Emmett Kristina said squeezing his cheeks as he moved his face away.**

 **Nikolas punched him in his face, oooo wow that was good Michael said but what about this he said slamming his fist to his jaw. Oh, Nikolas think of all the time you were kept away from Spencer she said.**

 **As a dark looked came across his face as Parker looked on in horror as the guards held her back. No don't do this to him Kristina please as Michael and Nikolas took turns unloading on him. Parker screamed for them to stop plllleeasse yyyouu have stop this she says to Kristina.**

 **Why would I do that did he stop when he humiliated then posting it to Facebook. Which thank god, I know a computer genius that took it of the web. He got a kick out of it didn't you Emmett tell me something you still laughing now Krissy says.**

 **Not funny now huh Michael yanked the tape off any last words as he coughed up blood. " Yyou're all going to jail he" mumbled out pointing to Parker, aww honey Parker is going right behind you Kristina says looking at her.**

 **Parker was horrified you don't mean that she said, don't tell me what I mean Parker I am very serious. What about my wife and my children my family the woman said, that's cute you thought I wouldn't hurt.**

 **But you were wrong again Parker because I don't give a shit hurting you karma is a bitch anit it. "EMMETT, EMMETT She screamed as he laid lifeless as the guards took him down.**

 **Where are they going, where are you taking him as she struggled against the guards. To Blackstone canyon is were they are taking him no worries my love your going right behind him Kristina said with a smile.**


	33. Chapter 33

**New York City**

 **Greg landed it was 6:00 in the morning as Fannie slept through most of it. He had been calling and texting Jules and her sisters since he got to the airport. To avail there was no answer he doesn't know if they were purposely avoiding him or not.**

 **So, when he landed he picked up his car and first stopped by the house and Jules wasn't there. That's when he pulled up at Torrie's house and was getting ready the bell when her husband came out.**

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY WIFE GREG the man asked angrily. I don't what happen and what the fuck is wrong with you Greg treating Jules like that.**

 **I get it she is difficult and demanding and a bit of a prude but you intentionally being an asshole is wrong. I'm not but I'm tired to see all of you act like I don't have feelings either.**

 **Like I don't matter like all the hurtful shit she throws at me to get her way is ok. And its not I'm done not mattering in this relationship I'm done being the only one willing to sacrifice for it Greg finishes.**

 **Look is Jules here he said, yeah, she is inside the older man said as he got in his car. As Greg knocked on the door when it opened he stepped in with Fannie asleep in his arms. What are you doing here Greg Jules said and where is Parker she asked.**

 **I was bringing back Fannie my father says he is sorry he thought you were in Port Charles Greg says. Where is my sister she asked again, I don't know I never seen her I have been calling no one has picked up he says?**

 **I'm not the bad guy Jules I'm sorry if I hurt you but you hurt me all the damn time and I'm tired of it. But we must be adults and do what's best for our daughter he says, tell me did you fuck her, yet Jules asked. He sighs you keep making it about her when its not and no we haven't but have you with Ken he asked looking at him.**

 **Since he knows how to make love too you the way you like Greg says. As Torrie's eyes went wide looking between her sister and Greg, because I have rape fantasies right he said.**

 **I said that out of anger and you know it Jules said, do I Jules and how am I supposed to know that Greg said. Let's be honest Jules I was your husband and you didn't trust me to be open and free with me.**

 **What I realized now is I was Kyle's replacement that you never loved and respected me the way a wife should. I would have done anything for you, but I'm done being made a fool of.**

 **But we all going to have to get along because I wont my daughters to get along. And before you say it I don't give a fuck how you and Kristina feel about each other. I'm talking to you more so then her don't put your hatred and dislike for Kristina onto Fannie and Isabela.**

 **I say that because she has already proven she cane be ab adult you always told me having sister were the best thing ever. Well Fannie has that it just isn't from who you expected that's all Greg says.**

 **When Amanda came downstairs "Where is my wife" she said glaring at Greg, I don't know I never seen her he spoke. That's when Parker walked in I got bagels hey Greg she said kissing Amanda.**

 **Jules, they didn't have the pumpernickel bagels she said going in the kitchen. Everyone looked at her strangely, well there she is I see you tomorrow peanut he said kissing Fannie.**

 **Parker where is Emmett I know he followed you Amanda said, followed me for what I just went to get bagels. Its new years eve Amanda this is what we always do before the party later.**

" **Jules does Greg have to work tonight she said casually, as her sisters and Amanda shared a troubling look. Parker where have you been Amanda asked concerned, I told you I went to get bagels.**

 **Why are all of you looking at me like that she asked, did you run into Kristina Torrie asked. I haven't seen Kristina in three and a half years Tor why would I see her Parker said.**

 **We saw Kristina Parker remember Jules asked her, are you sure Parker said. What do you remember Amanda said, I remember the adoption for Olive and Anderson being finalized Parker says?**

 **As the all look on flabbergasted what do you remember Jules said.**

 **Port Charles**

 **When the plane landed Morgan had butterflies in his stomach when huge van came to pick up them up. From the airstrip he looked around it didn't seem familiar, but it felt familiar.**

 **Jason came running he stopped the van "Hey Morgan come with me", Ok he got the van I will be back he said with a smile. I will be ok I promise he said kissing her and giving his son a five then left.**

 **They drove for a while when Jason pulled up to the floating rib this is where you were that night. Earlier that day you got into a fight with your parents because you got expelled from school.**

 **You thought your meds weren't working but what you didn't know is you weren't taking it. Someone switched out your meds but your friend T.J knew something was wrong and he took your car keys. But you sucker punched him and took of so fast that he couldn't get to you in time.**

 **And you stole Julian Jerome's car and you sped off and T.J told me what happen I went after you. I remember talking you down and when you finally pulled over I remembered feeling relieved.**

 **Because I have seen your father go though it worse but when you stepped out and it explode. My heart broke because I was there the day you were born and the day we thought you died.**

 **That's when I knew I couldn't be in the business anymore, me and a pregnant Sam put all our energy into finding out who did it. At first everyone thought it was your dad because he and Julian were at war with each other.**

 **So, we found out Julian's older sister put the bomb in the car that thought killed you. Everyone felt like we failed you in someway because we were to involve in our own life. And we didn't see you were struggling Jason finished.**

 **Morgan just listened as they walked back to the car where they drove to the spot where the car blew up. This is where it ended that night I was right over here when you pulled over the car. Right there by the river and you stepped and waved at me.**

 **Then the car exploded, and I figured you suffered blowback, so I jumped in after you. And I don't know how long I swam looking for you, but I couldn't find you I came back up and called 911.**

 **Then I called your big brother Dante the cop It hurt to tell him because he was distraught. Because how do you tell someone their baby brother is dead and you his god father couldn't save you.**

 **Then I had to tell your dad and when he got there he went in after too, but the current was too strong. And they needed to drag him out because he was starting to drown Jason finishes.**

 **Why would someone do that to me did I pisses somebody, no she didn't want you with her daughter. You were doing better and her daughter your ex-girlfriend Kiki decide to work things out.**

 **And she wanted you away she figures you snap your parents would have to put you back into the clinic. But I guess this was good for you because you learn to stand on your own Jason says.**

 **Michael came to the hospital "hey Kiki can I talk you its important", ok sure what's up Kiki replies. Can we go somewhere and talk for a minute he said, sounds ominous she said with a smile.**

 **As they walked to a conference room Michael closed the door behind them. Seriously what's going on she said your more serious than usual Kiki said.**

 **I heard about A.J I am happy for you Kiki says, well it turns out that he isn't the only one. Kiki what I'm trying to say is Morgan is alive he has been the whole time as Kiki was floored.**

 **HHI-how is he ok Michael pulled her in for a hug as she cried "yeah he is ok he should be here today. But he doesn't remember us probably bits and pieces but nothing big he says.**

 **They didn't notice someone watching them in a close moment. As Kiki sat down how do you know its really him she asked there was that doppelgängers of your uncle.**

 **Yeah, its him Jason and Sam did all the research its him, they are going to take him to a secondary house. We are keeping it just to the family right now, but I wanted to tell you before everyone in town finds out he says.**

 **But I have to go I have too pick up my daughter see you around he said as he is leaving, "hey Michael" Kiki said thank you. The he left Kiki took a minute before she came out, when Harrison stood waiting.**

 **Well that looked cozy I wondered if I didn't see it would you have told me about Kiki he said. As she looked in shock Hi Harrison it wasn't like that he was telling me about his dad she said.**

 **Yeah why would his dad get you emotional Kiki look I can't tell you right now because the family wants to keep it under wraps. So, I can't tell anyone I'm sorry if that upsets you, but this isn't like the Dillon situation I promise.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **It was a quarter after 8 Kristina and Izzy sat the table waiting for Greg and his family. She orders because she knew Izzy wouldn't wait especially with Kelly's infamous chocolate chip pancakes.**

 **While she checked her emails and made calls when they walked in, hey Kristina he said. Hi, come sit she said sorry I ordered her something to she thought they would run out of pancakes Kristina said.**

 **As Izzy waved at Greg he smiled as he sat he their Pretty girl Dad, Jenn this is Kristina Corinthos Davis. And this here is Isabela Corinthos Izzy waved Hi she smiled pancakes the little girl sat.**

 **What's good here everything the BLT are infamous here, but they do make a mean omelet she says as they all sat down. For the most part breakfast was quite as they interacted with Izzy she knew his family had question.**

 **And in the middle of a diner wasn't the place for that conversation either. When Kristina got a phone call yeah thank you I will be there in about a half hour ok by. What was that about Greg asked, that was the contractor about my house she answered.**

 **Is everything ok Greg asked, yeah, the bomb proofing of the house saved most of my house she said. Jenny sighed I guess so with your father being the godfather why not bomb proof your house.**

 **What about the people who aren't rich that lost their homes and businesses those people who were in the blast radius. Krissy smiled all the business and homes who were hit was that of my family members not civilians Kristina finishes.**

 **And all those who worked in my dad's warehouse will be reimbursed pay for there loses. The Quartermaine's, Corinthos's, and the Jerome's were the ones targeted not Mr. Campbell who runs a boating company down on the docks she said.**

 **Furthermore, I didn't bomb proof the house the previous owners did. I bought the house because it was around the corner from my sister's condo. I get you don't know me or dislike me for whatever reason, but can you not do it in front of her would be greatly appreciated Krissy says.**

 **Hey Krissy, do you guys need anything else the waitress says, can I get a few of those rainbow cookies she likes and the check please. When Jake came in "hey aunt Krissy he said as she got up to hug him.**

 **What's up Jake did you get a chance to speak to Ava Kristina asked. Umm yeah, she said she would take a look at my stuff and see so it's a waiting game I guess. Don't worry she will Krissy said as Jake bent down hey Izzy bear "Jakey" the little girl said.**

 **He picked her up tickling her oh sorry Mr. and Mrs. McNamara and Jenny this is my nephew's brother Jake. But I call him my nephew anyway she says, it's a long-complicated story Jake said.**

 **When his eyes locked on Jenny you she said hi you look happier then last night Jake said. As her parents looked on when Jake put Izzy down in the chair.**

 **Krissy just smiled and never said a word, Greg stood up I'm here brother he said stretching his hand out. Jacob Spencer- Morgan he said as her father shock his hand as well he hugged her mother.**

 **Nice meeting you guys and nice seeing you again but I have to go by Krissy, Izzy as he got his coffee and left. You know him Jennifer her mother asked, umm he found my wallet when I dropped it yesterday Jenny says.**

 **Just as Kristina was going to pay the check Greg took it pay for the meal eyeing her warningly. She threw her hands up and said fine for now anyway as she cleaned off Izzy.**

 **I guess I will meet you guys after I run to my house pay the contractor. Unless you guys want to come with its entirely up to you before anyone could answer his mother said yes.**

 **We will follow Greg said, I'm sure you will detective Kristina said with a smirk it was about to get interesting she thought. Greg smiled knowing it had double meaning too it as his sister shook her head as they left the diner.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Somewhere outside upstate New York**

" **So how long do you think it will take" Nikolas asked, a few weeks give or take. And what about the serum he asked, well its irreversible and it can't be found in the blood streams.**

 **Nikolas smirked I tell you they will be sorry they ever crossed a Cassadine so tell me what's the plan. You know what I realized that people need to know what it feels like when they hurt someone.**

 **The treatments will be rigorous and then we will set our little bird free the man said laughing. "It feels good to be in control' now you call me or my uncle with progress reports. Do you have everything that is need Nikolas asked, yes Mr. Cassadine he said.**

 **Very well then, I will see you soon and with that Nikolas was gone, the man turned around and shook his head and went to work.**

 **New York City**

 **New York Presbyterian hospital**

 **Amanda paced the waiting room as they waited, you need to relax Amanda. We will find out what happen too her when the doctor came out of the cubicle.  
"Dr. Jonas how is my wife" she asked, she is perfectly fine nothing out of the ordinary. We are waiting on her bloodwork, but I just got her CT scans and its normal.**

 **There is nothing normal about this it makes no sense how she forgets the last couple weeks then. How do you explain that something is really wrong ok I know it? Well we will see when we get back her blood work don't worry we will figure it out.**

 **We checked her blood for any kind of foreign substances, but the bloodwork is going to take a while. In the meantime, try and relax go home and enjoy your kids Amanda he said.**

 **When they got home, what did Kristina do to you she asked, Amanda I am fine listen I know you don't care for her. But honestly, she is harmless Parker says, we saw her yesterday when she attacked us Parker.**

 **She did this too you Parker and I want to know what the hell she did to my brother Amanda said. Okay for argument sake Amanda why now after almost 4 years Parker says.**

 **Because she manipulative little bitch when the bell rang, Amanda asked. When she opened the door, Michelle came in have you heard from Emmett. I got a phone call from him, but it didn't make any sense she said.**

 **He called me after he followed Parker and when he got of the plane what's going on Michelle said worriedly. I am going to find him alright Amanda said, but if Parker is here then where being Emmett.**

 **Did he call you him or he called you Michelle Amanda, someone called me from his phone? At first, I thought it was him, but it wasn't, and I asked him where he get the phone from. He said he found it by a lake where they found all of Emmett's personal affects Michelle said as she starts to tear.**

 **They said he was outside the when his car was hit by a drunk driver and it exploded. "NO, NO, NO Amanda said as she and Michelle cried. I…I…...I…. I must go their Parker I am burying that bitch she had my brother killed Amanda said leaving.**

" **Amanda, Amanda, Amanda Parker called after her running and grabbing her arm. Where are you going its new years eve it will be impossible to get there and back before night time. Leave tomorrow morning it's our kids first new years eve with us please stay.**

 **Trust me we will figure out what happen Parker said as the went back inside. I told him not to go that he should think about me and the baby Michelle said.**

 **Your pregnant Amanda said, yeah, we just found out we were going to tell everyone tonight at the party she said wiping her tears away. When the doorbell rang again Amanda open the door it was Jules this time with Fannie in arms.**

 **I tried calling but hey Michelle Jules said, "this is your fault I hope your happy". Always pulling him into your drama you couldn't just leave that girl alone huh. I told that what y'all did to her four years go would turn around and bite y'all in the ass.**

 **I begged him to let you fight your own battles, but you just had to have him in it. That why I so happy Greg finally saw the light got rid of your ass.**

 **You never deserved him anyway its not like you appreciated anything he did. If Emmett can't, see his child neither will you I am going to make it my business to make sure Greg get custody.**

 **Julissa you don't care what risk you put people in, I mean really you were going after Sonny Corinthos's daughter. These are not people you want to mess with, but you just have to have the last say.**

 **Trying to put here back her box is what you called it right well how is it working for you now Jules Michelle ranted. Michelle it isn't my fault its hers I would never hurt Emmett, but you did hurt him.**

 **Pulling him into this mess, because you finally got knocked over by the karma bus couldn't happen to a better person. I hope Greg does run and get with her I mean I knew it would happen because she was giving him the attention he was trying to get from you. But you couldn't be bothered, and I hope they get married. Because I would drag you there to watch because its what you deserve Michelle finishes.**

" **Michelle please calm down and think about the baby" Amanda said. Jules is right this isn't her fault, "NO Amanda it is her fault because she shouldn't have done what she did. Y'all all line up to fight her battles when she caused this now Emmett has paid the price.**

 **How about being an adult and take some accountability of the mess you created. And the rest of y'all I wish y'all would let her fight for herself you guys have convinced yourselves that everything that happens is Kristina fault.**

 **And I'm sure she isn't innocent, but neither are you Jules its about time you start think about that. You bet to get a good lawyer because I will testify on Greg's behalf to assure he gets custody Michelle finishes as she stormed out.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Joss sat the bench staring of into the harbor, "Are you still made at me" Lila Rae said from behind her. She sighed I'm not mad at you Lil I was little annoyed I just have a lot going on you know.**

 **No, I don't know Joss you have been very distant since the Halloween and don't tell me you haven't Lila Rae said. Seriously what's going on joss "my dad got married to the ice bitch of the nurse's ball.**

 **And we got into a fight about it and we haven't spoke since and that is almost two months ago Joss said. I was always really close with my dad until she came in the picture he deserves better than her.**

 **She is in love with Uncle Sonny and my dad is her fall back guy and I told him as much and he got mad because I was honest Joss said. Ouch I'm sorry Joss Lila Rae said I know you all think I'm shallow and spoiled but I do care what's going on with my friends she said. I haven't told anyone not even my mom it will be Armageddon all over again Joss said.**

 **Lila blurts out I saw dad today, oh shit there is more undead Joss said. "Only Port Charles" Lila Rae said as both girls laughed "right" Josslyn says.**

 **Well my big brother Morgan is alive "Joss says, I guess graves are opening huh I wonder who is else will pop out Lila Rae said. "Seriously" Joss says shaking her head as both fell into a silence, "think Spencer has someone else Lila Rae said.**

 **Which Josslyn quietly cursed herself, "what makes you think that" joss asked. Which Lila Rae gave her a look I know Spencer no grand gesture no anything he didn't even put up a fight Joss Lila Rae said.**

 **Did you think that maybe he is just tired of the games Lila I mean you play them often? Lila you brought someone else to his party to make him jealous then made a scene. And he and Alec haven't spoken since Joss said, ok fine but if you love someone wouldn't you fight for them Lila Rae said.**

 **I don't have him the way I use to Joss, I feel like I'm losing it Lila Rae said.**

 _Flashback_

" _WITH HIM DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR HER "spat Spencer. Do you know who I am I am SPENCER FUCKING CASSADINE IM A FUCKING PRINCESS he said angrily._

 _I'm just done Joss I'm done he said as she saw the sadness in his eyes. She pulled him in for a hug "it's going to be okay I promise" Joss said, I'm going to hold you to that he said._

 _When he pulled away she held his face "it's going to be fine you'll see" she said. Looking into his eyes dark and intense when ran his thumb across her lips._

 _Spencer pulled her by her waist and kissed her passionately, "we shouldn't do this" Joss whispered. He looked into her eyes if you want to I will stop Spencer said._

 _But she couldn't it's like her body was calling it with Oscar it was different. She felt an intense pull to him when she smirked he pulled her in kissing her hard._

 _He hoisted her up and backed her against the wall stretching his hand to lock the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck she felt his large manhood against her mound. As clothes were thrown to the side where he walked her over to the bed._

 _They stared at each other intently "joss my god your beautiful he said as he climbed on top of her. When he entered her, she gasped as he gave her time to adjust to his size. As he worked her nice and slow picking up the pace gradually as their tongues danced sensually._

 _She gripped his back tight leaving scratch on his back with ever thrust until he was slamming inside her repeatedly. As he licked on her neck feeling her walls starting to tighten around his manhood._

" _Fuck Joss" he whispered as he put her legs over his shoulder thrusting faster and harder inside her heated core. " S-S-SPENCERRR OH GAWD UMMM AH… as his mouth covered hers as she climaxed._

 _He thrusted three more times before he buried his seed deep inside her. As they both plopped back on the bed winded trying to catch their breath._

" _Wow umm wow" was all she could muster out as he laid on his stomach he smiled up at her. "JOSSLYN JOHM JACKS YOU ARE AMAZING Spencer said with a grin. He kissed her again as she began to speak he put his finger on her lips to stop her. As he kissed down her body before he took her with his mouth._

" **Hellooooo earth to Joss" Lila Rae said snapping her fingers in front of her face. Sorry Lila what were you saying Joss said, damn where'd you go there Lila Rae asked.**

 **Its nothing really just thinking about my dad which you should give him a chance Lila. This what you wanted forever and a day as long as I known you but umm I got go my brother should be here today Joss said hugging her as she left.**

 **Lila Rae looked at where joss sped of too strangely, she got up to walk away. When she bumped into someone "Alec" what are you doing here she said as he smiled.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kristina' townhouse**

 **Jenny rolled her eyes at Greg when she saw what kind of car Kristina had. As he shrugged it off as they followed her watching as they drive though the most affluential neighborhood.**

 **In Port Charles when she pulled into the driveway pulling her car into the garage. When she called and told him you can pull into the driveway behind me Kristina. Don't be a smart-ass Greg Kristina said "what I didn't say a word he said with a smirk.**

 **When they saw Izzy run to the door, jenny looked at him "I guess crime pays". As if she knew jenny would say something my mother is one of the best lawyers in the country and I'm a Cassadine Kristina said with a smile.**

" **Oh" sorry Jenny said, who are the Cassadine Ronan asked an uber rich Russian- Greek royal family Krissy responds. Downside is they are different levels of crazy my mother, cousin is problem the only normal ones she laughs.**

 **As she ushered them inside Izzy bolted inside the house where she ran to Freddy. He gave Kristina her keys it should be no problem Ms. C I swept the house its all clear Philly said.**

 **Izzy ran and hugged Philly legs when he picked her up and hoisted her in the air while she laughed. Philly put her down as he and Philly hugged her Kristina they said their hello and goodbyes.**

" **Tommy and Freddy will stay outside he decide against meeting the family today so tomorrow. Just holler if you need anything Philly said as they left Krissy just nodded.**

 **When Ilaria spoke are the guards necessary she asked, as of right now yeah. Until everything calms down we won't need around the clock protection Kristina said. And your ok with that Ilaria asked, Kristina shrugged its been that way my whole life.**

 **But for the most part they are unseen which means their there but not noticeable. I don't mind anymore they can be quite useful when you need them to be she said with a smile.**

 **She took their coats and hung it in the closet, Greg looked around can I check out the work they did. If you want Kristina shrugged would you guys like something to drink.**

 **Coffee is fine his parents said as they sat, Izzy smiled you want to color she asked. "Sure" Ilaria said as her and jenny sat with her as she poured her crayon all on the table.**

 **Ronan stood looking at all the pictures she had that they weren't apart of. There was a picture with Sonny and Julian who were covered in cake. What happen here he asked as she brought in coffee and biscotti.**

 **Oh, my dad and stepdad got into a fight because Izzy stuck her hand in the cake and threw it at Julian and hid. Julian thought my dad didn't he slapped some on my dad they fought she told the truth.**

 **They apologize for being idiots Kristina said, just like that Ronan asked as Greg came downstairs. Yeah just like that they both love her but hate each other but will do anything to make her smile she finishes.**

 **Is everything satisfactory Kristina asked looking at Greg, when was it Ronan asked. At her last birthday party, seeing how hurt her husband was Ilaria spoke why didn't you tell him. Kristina sat down because I didn't want to upend his life by making him obligated to something he didn't want.**

 **He was good to me at a point where I needed someone to lean on and didn't deserve that. As much enjoyment I would have gotten out of blowing Julissa perfect little world apart I didn't. It wasn't personal against you guys it was just didn't see another way.**

 **And I didn't need that in her life she has enough drama between my father and step father Kristina says. When you put something on someone they don't want they start to resent that and I didn't want that for her. I decided based on facts I had at the time I apologize for the time you missed but she has a lifetime. I do feel terrible about that Mr. and Mrs. McNamara she spoke.**

" **But he wouldn't have" Ilaria said, maybe but how was I supposed to know that what I did know he loved the ice princess. And no matter what lies she tells she will never except my child because of the way she hates me Krissy spoke.**

 **Don't you mean the way your jealous of her jenny said because that is what she told me. Kristina burst out laughing I am in no way jealous of her at all ok. Not even a little bit I don't care for the girl I don't obsess over her.**

 **Much less she doesn't have anything that I can't get myself Jennifer Kristina finishes. Ronan asked what you do he said stopping so the conversation before it got heated.**

 **I am a coffee import she said as she laughed as they watched her suspiciously it's a joke Greg shook his head. I own a group of coffee restaurants called Perks we have them all over upstate New York and 3 in Canada, but we are looking for a fourth location and I just acquired a publishing company Kristina said.**

 **Are you involved in your father's business Ronan asked seriously, god no he would never allow that period she answer? Ok so now that he knows how it is going to be with him in the city and you live here Ilaria said.**

 **To be honest I have been trying to think of away to work it out somehow. I had my lawyer draw up some papers so that you can claim her, and a custody agreement look it over she said handing Greg the paperwork.**

 **You move fast Ronan said, I knew this day would come so might as well be prepared Kristina said. I believe it is good enough for now anyway until we figure out another solution while we are transitioning she finishes.**

 **As Greg took time to his time reading it, I will be back Izzy bear come baby momma has to talk to you Krissy taking her by the hand. Jenny watched them walk upstairs so what does it say she asked, he put his hand up to read it.**

 **Izzy bear momma has something important to tell you okay remember when you asked about your dad. She sook her head yes, would you want to meet him Kristina asked. Momma what if he doesn't like me Izzy said silly girl how can anyone not like you Kristina said tapping her nose.**

 **Momma did he want me the little girl asked, it turns out that he did but mommy didn't know because he lived somewhere else. See mommy made a mistake because she was afraid off being hurt Kristina said.**

 **Silly momma your never afraid not even of the bed monster Izzy said laughing. What do you think of Greg do you like him Kristina asked, he is nice, but his sister isn't nice to momma Izzy said.**

 **Krissy laughed its okay baby not everyone is going to be nice to momma and she has her reasons she said. Which made Izzy make a face, Izzy love momma the little girl said. And momma loves you too baby so what if I told you Greg was your daddy would you be okay with that Krissy asked.**

 **Do I have to go live with him and that lady with the attitude, no you will stay with me and he will visit sometimes and sometimes we will visit Kristina.**

 **Izzy hugged her tight momma I love you me too from the sun the moon and the stars Krissy said kissing her. Momma that means his mommy and daddy are like yaya and papa Izzy asked.**

 **Yes baby, do I lose papa, momma Carly and yaya and Juju she asked. Baby you keep them, and you just add Mr. and Mrs. McNamara to your collection of grandparents.**

 **Greg stood in the hallway listening before he walked in "Hi" Isabela he said sitting down next to them. Hi, she said hiding her face in her mother's shirt peeking at him, which made him smile.**

 **Hey Isabela, can I have a hug he asked, she shook her head no with a grin. No that hurt my feelings he said covering his face pretending to cry. Izzy looked up at Krissy who shrugged, momma he crying she said.**

 **She got up looking at him dada don't cry she said patting his shoulder. When he stretched his arm out grabbing her into a hug as she laughed. As his parents watched on happy for him, your hair is like momma's Izzy said touching his hair.**

 **You don't like Greg asked, papa said long hair is for girls Izzy said playing with his hair. Ronan hugged his wife he going to be okay Ilaria he looks happy. Jenny looked in at her brother happier then I seen him in a longtime she said.**

 **Krissy was in the kitchen making lunch for when Izzy wakes up when Jenny walked in. Umm listen I know I come across with an attitude but I'm very protective of my brother she said. As am I fiercely protective of my family in general Kristina said.**

 **Word of advice know your opponent and don't swim in the water with sharks they bite if you're not careful. That is what I learned from my sister people are not always who them seem I learned that the hard way Krissy finishes.**

 **Jenny nodded do you need any help, I'm making chicken nuggets for lunch. You can cut the potatoes over there as they fell into a silence. How many brother and sisters do you have she asked, I have 3 brothers and four sisters Krissy responds. When she went to check on Izzy she found Greg fast asleep with Izzy in his arms she smiled and snapped a picture and left.**

 **Kristina sat by the fire staring into in her thoughts when Ronan spoke my son he likes you. He is a good man thank you for telling him the truth he said. I hope to get to know you and your family in time Izzy is a sweet girl.**

 **Your son is a good man, and what have running would have gotten me its not like he would have just given up Kristina said with a smirk. Trust me when I tell revenge gets you nothing it takes away from your soul Ronan said.**

 **I see it in your eyes I was there once when Greg's biological father set me up to get my girlfriend then threw her away. While I sat in prison when we finally talked, and I realized he played the both of us I was angry.**

 **When I got out she had this perfect little dark-haired bundle of energy. And never loved anything as much as I loved that child at first, I thought I couldn't because of him.**

 **So, I was going to do something and Ilaria's father stopped me and told me the same thing I just told you he says. Mr. McNamara I'm not going insult your intelligence by saying I'm a nice person.**

 **Because the truth is I'm not and in life I realize you just can't sit idly by and have people ruin you. Now I would never let my clear dislike for Julissa will I put that on her daughter because she is innocent Krissy says.**

 **As far as Julissa she will get whatever she deserves and then some whether its from me or someone else she says as he nodded. So, you guys leaving tonight I will be in the city in a few days, so I will set something up Kristina says.**

 **My wife and I would love that he smiles she reminds me of jenny when she was small the rest of the day went off without a hitch. Krissy decided to miss the party and just stay in for the night Greg and his family had left.**

 **To much protest by Izzy which made Kristina smiled because her daughter had a knack for getting her way. Izzy was down for the count around nine thirty that's when Krissy put on a movie. She had her snacks and a bottle of wine, so it was a quite night.**

 **When it was four minutes to twelve when her doorbell rang which was weird, so she reached for her gun when she opened.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **Carly was a little upset that he didn't come today she just wanted to see him and to hold him in her arms. All that played through her head was the day she last saw him.**

 _Sorry I had to take that call, but I got everything cleared at the warehouse sonny says. You sure that call was about the warehouse Carly asked, what's going you've been given me the cold shoulder since last night he asked._

 _I don't know why Sonny asked, you know why Sonny she says looking at him seriously. I told you last night anything happens to Julian its not by my hands he says._

 _I know that is exactly what you said she replies, so he says confused. So are you lying to me I know the difference between telling the literal truth and honest which is it Carly says. Come on she said when Morgan came in hey he says, what happen to you Sonny asked._

 _You look terrible where have you been all night she says to him, it coffee Morgan says. The guys wanted to cram for this test, so they'd be like this night study he says drinking the coffee._

 _I'm getting the books huh Sonny says watching him curiously knowing something was off. Mm Morgan says, then why do you smell like cigarette smoke Carly asked him._

 _Cuz the guys smoke he says_

 _Uh-huh Sonny says as he shakes his head_

 _I don't smoke I didn't smoke Morgan says as his parents watched him suspiciously. Okay maybe next time you guys should study at the library Carly says. "Yeah maybe next time" he says Morgan go take a shower Sonny says._

 _That's a good idea cuz I do smell bad I'm goanna to take shower he says going upstairs. Ok Carly said watching him oddly how much settling do you think they did Carly asked._

" _None" Sonny says as his phone rings he answers, Dean wellington it's good to hear from you he says. I was goanna call you cuz I wanted to thank you I appreciate you getting my son into PCU. What's that say that again MORGAN was expelled yeah well thank you._

 _No look if he did something to break the rules then he's got to face the consequences, but I do appreciate everything you've done for my son thank you for calling Sonny finishes. Morgan was expelled Carly asked "apparently" he violated the honor code one of his professors has proof that he turned in paper that he did write Sonny says_

 _As Carly looked in shock so all that talk about studying last night she says, he was lying through his teeth Sonny says. Good call on that shower dad I definitely feel like anew man Morgan says coming down stairs._

 _Do you know if Graciela cooked up any of those empanadas cause I'm starving Morgan asked as he walked by? They watched him wearily, ay wait enough Sonny says as Morgan stops._

 _When were you going to tell us, you were expelled he ask Morgan. How did you know that I got expelled Morgan asked as they stood in shock? That's what your worried about Carly says, Dean Wellington called apologizing because he couldn't to prevent you from being expelled Sonny says._

 _He is saying you turned in a plagiarized paper Morgan how could you do that what they hell were you thinking Carly said agitatedly. Because I didn't know what do okay I had a paper due and couldn't focus on it. And I know you guy went through all the trouble to get me into the school I didn't want you thinking I couldn't I couldn't handle it Morgan says._

 _So, what do you do you get yourself kicked out of school Sonny says frustrated then you lie to us he says. Why I can't tell you that I screwed up cuz your goanna be ashamed of me both of you Morgan says._

 _Don't do that because we love you and we are not ashamed you we are never ashamed of you Morgan she says as they walked towards him. Yes, yes you would be okay I know you want me to get better I want to get better okay._

 _That's why I'm taking the medication going to the sessions all that but its not working Morgan finishes. It takes timed Sonny says, NO IT DOESN'T TAKE TIME YOU TOLD ME DAD THAT IF I DID EVERYTHING THAT I WOULD GET BETTER AND IM NOT BETTER OKAY. AND IM NEVER GONNA BE BETTER SO WE SHOULD JUST ACCEPT THAT IM SCREWED UP Morgan says frustratedly. "MORGAN" Carly say, "NO" I'm done with all of you I'm out of here MORGAN! She calls frustrated and worried._

 _She turns to her husbands as Morgan slams the door Sonny! She says, give him some time he needs to spend sometime alone Sonny says. All she could do was watch where here baby boy left._

 **What she didn't know was that would be her last conversation they had. I should have went after him that day Sonny said braking her out of her trance.**

 **We handled it all wrong Sonny everything with Morgan and Jason what if we never have gotten the opportunity to make things right she says.**

 **I should have done better we should have been there for our son Sonny. He needed us, and we failed him she said WE FAILED HIM as she starts to cry. Its probably why he didn't want to meet us today we weren't there for him.**

 **If Jason hadn't found him he would have went the rest of his life thinking we didn't love him. I WANT MY BABY BOY BACK, Jason didn't owe us anything Sonny.**

 **After what we did to him and the way we treated him for someone that wasn't even him. And for what some bitch could avenged Anthony Zacchara are you fucking kidding me she says.**

 **Morgan stood by the terrace watching the New Year's Eve fireworks while everyone celebrated in the other room hey Stace said putting her arms around his waist. You know they were trying to calm me down and I brushed them off. I remember my mom staring at me with worry in her eyes my dad was just trying to understand.**

 **And I couldn't stop, and somebody did that to me on purpose because she didn't want me with her daughter. Babe I remember being so excited with school and the job I was working with my sister.**

 **Stace looked at him as he smiled my memories is coming back and its starting to make sense he says. This is amazing she said excited for him I know this is what you wanted if I have known you she says.**

 **So, what has got you spooked she asked looking at him quizzically, I don't know what if they don't want me because I hurt them he says. Would we not want Mikey because he said something out of anger and frustration she asked?**

 **Hell, no I would still love that little dude Morgan said okay then don't you think they feel the same way. They are getting back a miracle they thought they lost six years ago. I mean how many people does that happen for she said with her hand on his face.**

 **Your getting a second chance at living your life Morgan not as a screwed up young man. But a grown man who has learned how to handle his bipolar on his own.**

 **If you feel yourself slipping and you need strengthen take my hand I will be strong enough for the both of us. And I will fight with you, for you and beside you for whatever anyone throws our way okay Corazon she says.**

 **Morgan smiles do you know how much I love you he says kissing her. No but you can show me by coming inside and dancing with me she says with a smirk.**

 **Stace I may regret a lot of things that happened, but it led me to you and I that is the best thing to ever happen to me he said with a smile. In that moment he felt like he could handle anything as he took her inside.**

 **Kristina's townhouse**

 **When she opened the door "GREG" she looked around what are you doing here she asked confused as he tried to catch his breathe. I left here earlier and fully intending on playing nice, but she isn't you. So, I came back because I told you the other day that I would prove to you that it's you I want he said.**

 **But I need to do this first he said pulling her to him and kissing her hard as their tongues danced. As they heard the fireworks going off behind them when pulled away "HAPPY NEW YEARS Kristina.**

 **She pulls him inside as she closes the door he grabs her by her waist picking her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. As he walks them back to the couch as they kiss her "wait, wait she said as he sucks on her neck.**

 **What, what happen he asked when she pointed to Izzy asleep on the couch he put her down. He looked down at his daughter with her hat on falling off and noise maker clenched in her hand. You girls party hard huh he said picking her as she wraps her arm around his neck.**

 **He walked her upstairs he smiled as he put her in her bed she looked like him but a lot like her mother. Greg bent down and kissed her good night as he walked back downstairs.**

 **To find Kristina handed him a glass of water as she puts the bottle of wine away. When he stopped her taking it from her and putting it down next to them.**

 **I meant what I said right here right now this is us starting over he stopped her as she was getting ready to speak. He placed his finger over her mouth I already gave her the divorce papers. Signed I'm done with her I know this seems quick, but I let you walk away before.**

 **And I'm not doing that again, for some girl or guy to come in and not make you feel like you matter. Because you do and I'm tired of playing this game so let's not because I am where I want to be. You're not bad at this Kristina those people were just bad for you.**

 **They were the problem he said as he cupped her face you are the perfect storm. And I will put Parker and anyone else in their place for making you feel that way he said wiping her tears away. There is nothing wrong with you do you hear me said firmly.**

 **As pulls her in kissing her as he took of his jacket and tossing it on the chair as she pulled his sweater over his head. As he pulled down the straps to her t-shirt as he kissed her down her neck.**

 **When pulled the rest of the shirt down taking her nipple in his mouth as plays with the other. She gasped his tongue was everywhere as she closed her eyes as he laid her back on the couch.**

 **He yanks his t-shirt over his head as he trailed kisses down her chest. Pulls her pajama pants down his eyes went wide she smirks as he threw them on the floor. Her body trembled the closer he got as he brought her hips on his shoulders.**

 **She leaned up on her elbows as he sought to devour her she tried to move but her held her in place as he ate her out vigorously. Kristina pulled at his hair OOOOOHH GAWD GREG she moaned. As he inserted his fingers inside of her as he continued to feast on her.**

" **I OH MY GAWDD IM GOING Fuckkk she shouted as she climaxed. She fell back on the couch as she watched get back licking his fingers damn you still taste just as good as I remember.**

 **He stood and unbuttoned his pants taking them off as his manhood bulged from his boxer briefs. As he pulled her by her legs no, no, we got go upstairs she panted.**

 **Greg paused then he picked her up and threw her over her his shoulder as she laughed as they made their way upstairs. She pointed to her bedroom "you can put me down" she said as he bit her lightly on her behind.**

 **When he put her down she locked the door behind them, he watched her as she dimmed the lights. She walked towards him slowly pushing him back on the bed as she climbed over him. Kissing his chest rubbing his harden cock over his boxer "fuck" he whispered.**

 **As she pulled his boxer briefs of as his cock popped out as she stroked him slowly at a first before picking up the pace. He groaned as she took him in her mouth as she played with his balls.**

" **FUCK Kristi…... was all he got as she slid her tongue around him angle her head to take more of him in. He held her hair tight wrapping in his hand as she bobbed up and down taking all of him in.**

 **Shittt he says she felt him twitch "STOP OH GAWD YOUR GOING KILL ME he said as she looked up at him as she went faster. When he pulled her head closer as he exploded inside her mouth, but she kept going GAWD stop please mercy he says.**

 **She smirks as she bites his stomach before she licks it when he sits up when he sat up wrapping his arms around her waist. You're going to pay for that he said as he stared in her eyes.**

 **Your defiant and I like it he says as he saw her mischievous grin, as he guided her down on his cock. As she wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight.**

 **As he invaded her in one fast thrust moving rapidly, Fuckkk she bellowed out in the pain of pleasure. Throwing her head back as she rode him fast and hard when he grabbed her hair. Pulling it back as he slammed inside of her as he bent and sucked on her neck.**

 **He moved his tongue licking and s**

 **He moved his tongue licking and sucking on her breast as she continued to work him. Letting go of her hair laying her on her back as he came up on his knees.**

 **Grasping her hips as he continued slamming in her core as she held on to his forearms tight. When he put two fingers in her mouth that she sucked on. While he pounded inside her yeah baby take that he said as she wraps her legs around his waist rotating her hips.**

 **He bent down devouring her mouth YES, YES, YEAHHH she panted. As he groaned into her neck as they climaxed together burying his seed deep inside her.**

 **As he rested his head on her chest to catch his breath, fuck he grunted when he whispered in her ear that should be our son.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Port Charles  
**

 **Quartermaine mansion**

 **As the sun started to rise Sam had just checked on the kids when she made it back to the room. I can't wait to get home she said sitting down next to her husband. Me too the kids had fun with there cousins he says, did you see how Danny was with Adrianna Sam asked.**

 **He made her feel welcomed and at ease Jason said, yeah, I know I was so proud of him Sam replies. Do you think Morgan will come around Sam asked, I think he was a little overwhelmed by everything he found out is all Jason said?**

 **I had to tell him what happen to him and what led up to that night and it was a lot for him to process. That someone set him out on a collision course altering his life.**

 **What is he supposed to do with that you know I think he will come around we just got to give him some time is all Jason said.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Cameron was sitting drawing when he saw Spencer walked in he sat pondering if he should ignore him or confront him. He watched as Spencer order and pay and go to leave. So, he packed up his stuff and followed him outside noticing the new car.**

 **Which had Cam rolling his eyes as his pushes Spencer "whatever you're playing with Joss stops now you hear me he said. "What the fuck Cam that could have been my car geeze what is your problem" Spencer says shoving him back.**

 **YOU HEARD ME SPENCER" he said angrily pushing him again, you think you could just go around taking whatever you what when you want he spat. Spencer smirked I dint take anything that wasn't giving to me willingly he says. And don't touch me again cousin he said picking up his food throwing it in the trash. Look you trashed breakfast Spencer said sarcastically, I don't give a damn about your breakfast Cam said.**

 **You need to relax Spencer says condescendingly, I know what you're doing, and I won't let you hurt my friend, so this stops its over Spencer he says.**

 **Spencer laughs it over when we say its over she says shrugging which made Cameron angry, so he took a swing at Spencer. It made Spencer duck don't hit me Cameron then om going to have to hit you back and I don't want to hear it from Uncle Lucky for beating your ass Spencer.**

 **Cameron Lunged forward swing at Spencer, who fought back fiercely not holding back. When an Officer shouted rushing over to break up the fight getting them both arrested. Spencer "sighed look what you did you fucking moron" Spencer shot out.**

" **Shut up you self-absorbed Idiot" Cameron said as they were lead away to the cop car. They where both put in a holding cell Cameron paced back and forth. Spencer chuckles as he sits up with his feet on the table watching his cousin pace.**

" **You know this is your fault right" Spencer says you should just mind your own fucking business he said. "Fuck you Spencer" Oscar doesn't deserve when Lucky walked in.**

 **Can the two of you explain why you were arrested he said handing Cameron a icepack for his lip and eyes he asked. "It was his fault he shoved me from behind" Spencer said, I want to know why now Lucky said staring at both the young men.**

 **Sit up Spencer Lucky said to his nephew who sat up "Its simple really Uncle Lucky Cammy over here wont mind his own damn business" Spencer said.**

 **Don't call me that again you are so lucky your over there Cameron said pacing angrily. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT" Lucky said as both of them stood quiet not wanting to say anything. No one is going to speak he said looking back and forth between them its nothing "Dad" Cam said.**

" **Spencer" Lucky said looking at his nephew the young man shrugged its not a big deal Uncle Lucky I enjoy beating on Cameron he says sarcastically. "Cut it out" Lucky said, alright Spencer replies can we go I have a meeting to go to Spencer said eyeing Cam with a smile.**

 **Who Glared at him, Lucky opened Spencer cell go your father is upstairs Spencer sighs and leaves. You what's going Lucky said this is not like you Cam fighting getting arrested Snapping on your brother the way you did over the holidays.**

 **Its something is wrong I want to know so I could help Lucky asked looking at him, his façade faltered. If you knew something could hurt someone you care about but it could get you in a world of trouble what would you do Cam asked.**

 **Be honest its going to hurt either way the truth always come out Lucky said opening the cell. "Being honest is overrated Dad" Cameron said as he left with Lucky right behind him,**

 **Kristina's Townhouse**

 **Greg was up first he walked around before he goes to the kitchen he smiled as he looked at all the picture on the fridge. He missed so much this was the first time in a long time he felt this light and free.**

 **When he heard the phone ring he stopped to listen to see if he heard Kristina. That's when the machine picks up**

 _Hey, love I heard you guys out there are keeping things interesting, I need your help I'm going to be in town soon, so we need to meet. And the old man thinks you're a gold mine a chip of the old "Corinthos block"._

 _Umm call me I will give you the details trust me its going to be fun and we will make a killing I hope you and Izzy are Okay talk to you later bye._

 **He wanders who that was and what that was about it when he heard her coming down stairs. They looked at each other and smiled "good morning love he said pulling her by her hand as she got closer.**

 **After he kissed her "good morning" she said pouring a cup of coffee, you have a message. Kristina smirked oh yeah who was it she asked as she walked over pressing the answering machine.**

 **She listened to the voicemail oh Dodge is coming to town as she shrugged it off. Greg smirked "really", What he is my brothers brother in law Krissy said. I assisted him in Europe and saved his tail she says, what did you help him with.**

 **If I tell you that I have to kill you she said teasingly, come on Greg lets be honest. Ask what you really want to know, and you want to know if I slept with him right.**

 **Greg ran his hand through his hair nervously no I don't he said I have a past to Kristina one that your familiar with he says. He pulls her by her waist "what i care about is right now" just as he goes to kiss her the bell rings.**

 **Krissy went to answer "Hey Krissy" Jason gave me your address I don't really remember our brothers so I came here. Sorry if I'm interrupting Morgan said I remember you he said your that dick head cop who tried to play tough guy Morgan says.**

 **When Greg noticed the face" That's your brother the one you thought died" he said. Yes it is and "what are you doing in my sister's house" Morgan said when he grabbed his head in pain.**

 **Dropping to his knees holding his head Krissy says go upstairs stay with Izzy please Greg she said. As she bent down knowing he was probably having a memory flash or something Krissy says.**

 ** _flashback_**

 ** _This is how things supposed to be with us Kiki Morgan said unbuttoning her shirt "Morgan i don't think we should" Kiki says as he kisses her. You and i together its so good Kiki and the captain right he said as he kisses her hand " Come here lie down" he said. No is going to stop us he says when the door opens " what the hell what are you doing Morgan said getting up as Kiki fixes her top._**

 ** _We're here because your worried Carly said  
_**

 ** _" What are you crazy the cops could have followed you here mom Morgan said as Max and Micheal looked around, "no one followed us Morgan Carlys says looking at her son pleadingly. When Michael notices the gun " what are you doing hey hey that's mine Morgan argued, you dont need a gun Morgan Michael says ._**

 ** _"That's mine what are you talking about you're not in charge okay Morgan said highly agitated as Max took the gun" Okay just calm down " Micheal said putting his hand on his brother's chest" which Morgan knocked his hand away. I'm not going to calm down Morgan said, okay i don't want to fight with you Michael said._**

 ** _No this is what you say every time until you get what you want but you're not taking Kiki from me okay Morgan said. "Nobody want's Kiki sweetheart nobody wants her" Carly said as the scene unfolded before broke her heart as he looked confused. " Then why are you here" Morgan asked, " We're here for you your father sent us to find you Carly says, Morgan takes a deep breathe " okay well tell him not to worry everything's good right Kiki everythings good he said._**

 ** _Morgan i just was all Kiki got out , we're just taking off on our own it's fine Morgan said, Morgan Kiki doesn't want to Michael said, yes , yes she does right Morgan says looking at her. Morgan i tried to tell you i'm sorry Kiki said " you tried to tell me what Morgan says_**

 ** _" I called Michael i told him you were in trouble' Kiki says_**

 ** _"But we're not in trouble we're fine i'm protecting you right it's he said, Kiki called Michael because she's worried about you we all are Carly said. " Well don't i'm fine" Morgan said to his mother " you're not fine" she says yes i am fine don't tell me how i feel right now Morgan says. You feel really good you feel good , strong and powerful like you can do anything it's not going to last ? Carly says._**

 ** _Why because i can't do anything right you just assume i do everything wrong right mom Morgan said, it's like you're strapped in a rollacoaster no matter how high you go and how good it feels you still have to come down. You cannot stop that from happening the ride controls you, you don't control it she says I'm on a damn rollacoaster and i'm not dad and you can't even be sure that i have the samething as him okay Morgan said._**

 ** _That's why we need to get you evaluated Carly says, I'm not going to a shrink Morgan says pointing at her " i'm not going, baby you already Carly said but was cut off by Morgan " I changed my mind i'm not going i'm not going to a doctor i'm not getting evaluated i don't need you running my life you want to take care of someone take care of dad he's in a wheelchair he doesn't have Avery because you didn't show up okay Morgan said._**

 ** _You cannot push me away i can't i can't walk away from you you're my son and i love you and i will never give up on you Carly said approaching him cautiously. You can't stop you just want to run my life Morgan says "Alright i'm gonna make you a promise you with me to the hospital meet with the doctors and we get you evaluated and if say you do not have bipolar disorder i will back off Carly says_**

 ** _No more lectures okay " she says yeah your going to back off he says suspiciously he says, Yes i will let it go Carly says you will back off if i prove to you that i am sane that's the deal huh Morgan. That's not what she is saying Michael says, no no the hell with this come let's go he says walking towards Kiki ." Let's go Kiki " Morgan says ,Morgan i'm so sorry Kiki says with tears in her eyes as he is confused and hurt._**

 ** _Screw you, you know what screw all of you i am better off on my own Morgan said walking away when Michael cuts in front and stop's him. Get out of my way Morgan said " you need to calm down you have to go to the hospital" Michael said . I'm not going to the hospital he said pushing Michael Max and I are going take you as Max grabbed him from behind._**

 **That's when he looked up confused " Krissy it's so much pain" he said with tears in his eyes all she could do is hug him when he started to cry. Shush it going to be okay i promise your life wasn't all bad "Morgan look at Me"Kristina said holding his face.**

 **" YOU LOOK AT ME MORGAN STONE CORINTHOS" yes some of it was troubling but your looking at one momemt in 22 years of your life you hear like the rest of us you had some good moments so not so good moments Okay but it wasn't all bad she said hugging him.**

 **As Greg watched from the steps he smiled he just wished she knew she wasn't as bad as she claimed.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **Josslyn sat at the front desk texting away she didn't see Cameron storm in and grabbed Joss leading her down the employee room. " Whatever you're doing with Spencer stops now Or i will tell Oscar he said glaring at Spencer your are going to destroy what you have with Oscar knowing Spencer is going to get bck with Lila Rae.**

 **She looked around " I don't know what your talking about Cameron" Joss says, do you like jail Cameron how much time do you think you will get for stealing drugs and selling it. Hmm i wonder what will happen when your mom and dad will find out about that they would think you are a trip of the old Zander Smith block.**

 **I mean surgical Nurse Elizabeth Webber -Lansing, Spencer, Spencer , Baldwin son Cameron Webber Spencer was arrested for stealing drughs from the hospital . What will it do to your great grand parents legacy would gh take down Steve and Audrey's pictures because of all the bad press.**

 **"Tell me Cammy" is it worth it you being a self righteous dick because your and princess sparkles are just so perfect just so much better then the rest of us screwed up people huh she says. Me and Emma never pretend to be perfect but we are honest with each other he says, are you Cam does she know about your gambling problem Joss asked.**

 **I didn't think so Cammy so you are not honest with her because you know Princess sparkles will swing her mighty sword of truth, honesty and righteous now won't she Joss says. Don't be mad Cammy you should be really good at keeping your mouth shut i mean that is what your doing right. I guess you can only be quiet when it comes to your own shit right so i am going to need you to show me the same courtesy she says.**

 **"Okay get back to work bitch" Joss says, " Your fucking wrong Joss and you know it" Cameron said yeah but who are you to judge me huh. I will tell you one more time keep your fucking mouth shut and your will not go to jail unless your think it's worth going to jail for . Oh maybe i will send the video to Emma she will be so hurt that would be interesting or i could sent it to your mom hmmm She says tapping her chin.**

 **ALRIGHT ! he said as he was boiling inside , i know your mind is working overtime to come up with something so i will tell you try anything i will blow your perfect little world apart Josslyn said as she walks away. " FUCK" Cameron said as he punched the wall repeatedly before he stormed off Joss looks backs and smirks.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Sonny sat looking at the last picture they had as a whole family Morgan was so happy when he came home from Freedman. Then he was doing so good and that bitch took it all away and for what he and Kiki would have sank or swan on there on.** **But she just had to destroy everything he rant 's , but he is okay Sonny he is alive he may not remember us but we have him back Carly says.**

 **I hate that she get's to walk free because Paul Hornsby tanked her case Carly asked, How is Joss Sonny said changing the subject don't you find it a little weird she stayed this Christmas. And even with everything that is going on Jax didn't even call Sonny says, no i was just so happy she was saying this year. That i didnt even think of that i haven't heard from him i need to ask Joss if she has i am kind of surprised he hasn't descend** **ed on us bestowing judgement Carly muses.**

 _flash back_

 _You guys now i know where all the wrapping paper from around town went Dante said with his hands in his pockets, yeah why don't you join us and grab some scissors Michael said._

 _"Welcome to the house of holiday fun" Morgan said agitatedly_

 _"What's up with you Dante asked his brother_

 _"Uh you know my meds aren't making me feel so joyful but i am taking them on schedule Morgan says " I don't know why he's not singing Christmas Carols he finishes._

 _As Dante looks between his brothers "What's happening Michael how's Sabrina doing he asked_

 _Sabrina's fine Michael answer_

 _How's the baby Dante asked with a concern look on his face his brother was looked to stoic_

 _The baby's fine too but ummm i found out i'm not the father Carlos Rivera is Michael said as he sat back running his hand over his chin. Both Dante and Morgan looked on in shock " Man Michael i'm sorry Morgan says , Yeah me too you sound like your having a worse day then i am Dante said._

 _Uh what's going on with you Michael asked his older brother_

 _Ahh its my wedding anniversary today Dante says as Morgan and Micheal looks up at their big brother as the regret ran through Dante of what he had done. " Hey i'm sorry but Lulu its almost Christmas and your anniversary and you guys shou be with Rocco you know doing family stuff Michael said as Dante looked at the tree taking off his coat._

 _Uhh we are gonna be doing family stuff with Rocco Lulu is gonna be bringing him by in a little bit for thee Corinthos Christmas eve extravaganza he said rolling up his sleeves. Yeah i mean dad is gonna be happy to see Rocco i mean Krissy said she is gonna be here as she can Morgan says._

 _Yeah it should be a full house well almost there's one person missing now that will make this a real christmas miracle for dad Michael said. I'm guessing the holiday spirit didn't move Ava for Sonny to have some time with Avery Dante said watching his brother's put the presents under the tree._

 _Oh mom tried but that was a lost cause before she even started Morgan said, I don't know how i am going to tell mom and dad about Sabrina Michael said sitting down._

 _Why do you have to Morgan asked looking over to him_

 _Their gonna notice when she's not here Michael says_

 _Just tell Mom and Dad she made other plans or just make something up Morgan said perplexed_

 _Oh are we not asking Michael to lie are we Morgan Dante said_

 _Lying isn't exactly a foregin concept to you is it Dante Morgan replies_

 _" Oh don't make me take your present back" Dante said a little thrown_

 _Ah look i'm sorry about that though these meds sometimes my mouth just overrides my brain I'm sorry Morgan says_

 _It's alright Dante said, and here i was thinking of that year i used my one shot with santa and when i asked him on your behalf to bring mom hom from the hospital on time for christmas Michael said with a smirk._

 _Sorry guys sorry Morgan said pacing_

 _Why are you apologizing we're your brothers we're worried about you Dante says as he and Michael looks on concerned_

 _I don't know its just like i can't get used to these meds its like one second i'm numb and the next second i'm just like this you know Morgan said._

 _It'll get better Michael said_

 _Yeah okay dude and santa's real to right Morgan said_

 _Yeah he is remember when we're kids and we use to hear sleigh bells on the roof Michael said_

 _Morgan gave him a look " That was Max" he says_

 _Okay what about when Mom forgot decorations and she had Max bring over a whole tree from dad's Michael said amusingly_

 _No are you serious Dante said amused_

 _I am dead serious there is a trail of tinsel leading from dad's house to Mom's Michael said with a smirk ahh Christmas was always an adventure he finishes. Man we had some good ones back in Bensonhurst to huge family of Falconeri's too My mother surprised me and Lulu at or wedding brought them all to the church it was amazing one of th best nights of my life Dante says._

 _Well umm now it's your turn Morgan said patting Dante on the back Michael smiled as he looked at his brothers._

 **Morgan sighs as he sat there on Kristina's floor " Our brother's we're we close" he asked as he looked at her. We are complicated we fight each other , but we will fight for each other any day little brother we had our rifts. But no matter what we always had each other's back you, Me , Michael and Molly she says; Dante came when we were alittle older you adored him you both loved baseball and you guys clicked you even tried to get him to quit being a cop and join dad in the business she said with a smile.**

 **But you and Michael where the closes because you guys got to grown up together in dad's house i would spend the a few days here and there when my mother allowed it. She is a control freak but she regrets not letting me have enough time with my dad and he regrets not fighting her hard enough on it.**

 **Little brother like i said we are really complicated people all with different ranges of temper and we are really passionate bunch she said as he smiled. Look i know what your seeing some times is scary but your life wasn't bad as it seems.**

 **"How do you do that" Morgan asked**

 **" Do what " she asked questioningly**

 **" Know just what to say to calm me down" he said**

 **" I know my kid brother" Krissy says with a smirk come on get off the floor, as they got up its just so hard seeing some of this stuff. Like i don't understand why i wasn't in jail something he said, she laughs Morgan you were bipolar not a criminal she says. How do you deal with all this him being who he is Morgan said, I realized Morgan that we are who we are we can't change it.**

 **Denying were we come from and who we are for what why give other people that power over us, i realized when you embrace everything you are it is liberating. I will never give anyone power over me she said but it was something in the way she said it that gave Morgan the chills.**

 **When Izzy came downstairs with Greg behind her " hi baby girl come here" Krissy said do you remember when i said Uncle Morgan went to live with the angels. As the girl shook her head well this is Uncle Morgan kristina said " i know momma he looks like the picture in Papa's house.**

 **Right Krissy said shaking her head, as Izzy got down and hug Morgan now papa and Momma Carly wont be sad anymore the little girl said. What makes you say that she asked her daughter as Greg hung back and watch his little girl had a big heart and she was intuned with how others felt did his heart proud.**

 **So are we doing this or what little brother Krissy asked as Morgan shook his head as she stretched her hand out he took it. I got your back okay now get out of her whatever questions you have about whatever your seeing asked it will help clear things up she said.**

 **Hours later Morgan stood outside the gate he decided to ride with Krissy their dad's limo picked them up as they walked up to the house he stood back. Kristina turned around and looked come on let's do this little brother she said winking at him as Stacey took his hand as Krissy opening the door to the unknown.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Greystone Manor**

 **Everyone was on edge waiting for Morgan's arrival Kristina walked in with Izzy with Morgan and the beautiful slim curvy latina with him and a little boy who hid behind his leg. " Hi" Morgan this is our Dad Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. and your mother Carly Corinthos Kristina said Morgan stood frozen in his place. When Stace pushed him forward soon as he stepped foward he heard it again.**

 **You were there i was having a manic episode about something the what is still pretty hazy but you wouldn't let me and you believed in me Morgan said. I always did but i needed to be better" Sonny said as he stretched his hand forward and went to shake his hand but Morgan pulled him in for a hug.**

 **Overcomed with emotion Sonny started to tear up as he held his boy in his arms when Morgan looked up a put his hand out for Carly. Who he hugged as well when she broke down in tears as Stace looked on holding little Mikey's hand. Before everyone else stepped forth to greet him as well it was a joyous occasion.**

 **"This is my fiancee Staciana Ortega" Morgan said reaching for her hand and this little guy here is Mikey he said picking up his son. "Can you say hi to grandma and grandpa" Morgan says as the little boy whispered hi while hiding his face in his fathers neck.**

 **"Sorry he is pretty shy" Stace says**

 **Everyone's head spun around " this guy's child" Michael and Dante say at the same time, Morgan just smiles. Yeah i know hard to believe huh he says with a chuckle " hey little guy this is my daughter her name is Morgan " Hi" the little girl said waving at him. As Mikey covered his face then waved.**

 **" Come on Mikey" Izzy says to the boy**

 **Who he smiles at then he looks up his father who puts him down " rock on dude " he says taking his jacket off he took Izzy's hand and ran off. That is when Bobbie walks in and stops and sees him he turns around and sees her he smiles. As she runs to hug him " Oh baby we they told me i couldn't believe it until i seen it " she says with tears in her eyes.**

 **She pulled back and looked at him " you look good" Bobbie said wiping her eyes.**

 **" I see where he gets the red hair from" Morgan says as he turns to Stace who smiles at him she had never seen this much joy from him. He was a little nervous coming here but its was as if he belonged just how much he fit like he was the missing piece of the puzzle.**

 **Joss came in with Oscar no long after her grandmother did she didn't see him when she first came in. Was until he spoke " Hey Joss" when she turned and looked at him " Morgan" nearly knock him down. Dante made sure he didn't lose his balance " I missed you so much" she said as Morgan smiled i missed your too Joss.**

 **"I don't remember much but i remember you the most" he said hugging her tight when he was hit by another flash. Of them coming out the movies her jumping on his back as the walked to the car laughing. As she jumped off trying to mimick a move from the movie which made him laugh as Spencer talked about how it would be impossible.**

 **He pulled back and smiled " yeah we saw almost every super hero movie ever together" he said as the tears start to form in her eyes. I took you and him he said pointing at Spencer " you complained about it but your secretly loved it " Morgan said.**

 **Spencer smiled "it was alright" the young man said with a boyish grin**

 **" Alright dude it was epic" Josslyn said shoving him gently**

 **" Ahh like i said alright" he said**

 **" Sorry were running late we got tied up" Molly said running in with T.J behind her, hey Molls" Morgan said smiling at her he remembered her she was his confidanted. Even when he was away at school she made sure to send him care packages and video chat. Keeping him informed about what was going on no matter what Morgan stepped forward to hugged her tight.**

 **Kristina bumped Molly " busy huh" she said with a grin**

 **" Yes Kristina busy T.J was at the hospital but he wanted to come together" Molly said innocently. "Uhumm" Kristina said as Molly brought the desserts to the kitchen as he introduced her to his son.**

 **The rest of the evenig went seemingly well as he mingled with his family reconnecting. It turns out Carly actually liked Stace she was blunt and straight to the point. And she was just perfect for Morgan she knew when to push and when to let him be.**

 **"It had been a week or so since he had been in home they decided to stay for a while when Stace's family decide to go back to the city. And start the rebuilding of there lives her brother decided to stay into to look out for his baby sister. Ava was shocked when she saw his face plastered on the front of the paper with him A.J and Lorenzo Alcazar.**

 **" Julian is this for real" she said stormed in his office while he was talking to A.J. Her eyes went wide " A.J" Ava whispered she went to touch him but he slap her hand away. It's an attention piece isn't it " Julian said with big smile " have your seen him" Ava said.**

 **"No i can't say that i have Ava i'm not family so why would i" Julian answered, she was in shock.**

 **"I...I...I.. have to go" she said leaving in a hurry when she left she stopped and clenched her stomach. She couldn't believe it if there was anything she regretted anything it was what lead to his supposed death. There was still so much guilt that she had over it and here he was alive and he didn't remember his life.**

 **Ava got in her car and sped off just driving around she headed up the mountains before she came back to town. The first place she stopped at was Kelly's to get some hot chocolate and that is where she ran into him. This was her chance to make things right " Morgan" she whispered looking at her former lover.**

 **She reached her hand out to touch him which he caught her hand his face went still " You know i wondered what i would say to you when i saw you and seeing you " he said shaking his head. " Why did you hate me that much " Morgan said, No Morgan i don't hate you i could never hate you Ava said.**

 **" I just wanted you away from my daughter i never wanted you dead" Ava said with her voice cracking. " Then what did you expect Ava or did you just want to ruin my life" Morgan said unfazed by her emotions. "I'm sorry okay , I'm so , so very sorry you will never understand how sorry i am" she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **When Stace came out of Kelly's holding Mikey's hand " Babe can yo..." was all she got out when she saw him glaring at this woman. She knew who the woman was from Carly's description she pulled her son back " Papi" Mikey called to Morgan.**

 **"Mikey stay with Mama okay buddy" Morgan said, babe take him to the car and waith for me he said giving her his car keys.**

 **"Morgan i don't like this we have to get on the road to' Stace says**

 **'I am okay he said just go trust me okay' Morgan said as she nodded begrudgingly she started to walk away. "You hurt him you will have to deal with me" and with that she took her son and went to the car. Ava looked on in shock " your son looks just like you" she said with a faint smile. Don't talk about my son he isn't any of your concern Morgan says staring at her intently.**

 **You know when they told me what happen to me i tried to figure out why would someone do that to someone elses child. Like what kind of mother puts here daughter in danger to get some guy away from her. I get it you don't like my parents and they aren't paticularly crazy about your either but what kind of parent can't put themselves in anothers position he said.**

 **You have no reason to believe me but i am really sorry and i hope one day you can forgive me she said. Hmm you don't even have an answer do you he said shaking his head as he leaving hastly leaving her standing there.**

 **South Hampton, Long Island**

 **January 18**

 **Molly sat in bridal room looking at herself she smiled when her mother and sisters came in the room.**

 **" Hey Molls your ready for this" Kristina said with a smile**

 **She smiled " Are you kidding i have been ready for this from the moment i met him" Molly says with a smile. As Sam and Alexis looked on with smiles" My baby girl is getting married" Alexis said as the tears start to rolled down her face.**

 **" Mom stop your going to make me start crying "Molly says fanning her face**

 **" Shall we toast to the Davis girls" Sam said pouring the champagne and passed it to her mom and sisters.**

 **" To my baby sister who has never stop believing in love the eternal romantic i hope you get everything you deserve in the chapter of your life" Sam says**

 **Molls you never let us stop believing in love and happiness your have pushed us to want more and i wish your and T.J the best.**

 **Alexis stammered on her words " Cheers she said as she cried that is when Ric knocked he opened the door. " Wow umm he said clearing his throat baby you look amazing" he said getting emotional. Ric looked up at Alexis with mutal tears in their eyes " Our baby isn't a baby anymore is she" he said as they hugged her.**

 **As Sam and Kristina watched on with tears in their eyes as well this was long overdue Sam whispered to Krissy " do you think your will be here soon". Krissy shook her head " ewww god no" she answered with a shiver as her big sister gave her a knowing look.**

 **Sorry but father Coates is ready for you Ric says taking her arm " you ready for this " he whispered as the began to walk out. I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life she says as they entered the room. As their eyes locked she knew from the beginning it was meant to be T.J stared at her in awe as tears formed in his eyes.**

 **He had on a burgundy tux and a white shirt he even had the whole goatee which she hadn't been so sure but he looked good. It wasn't a dry eye in the house when they exchanged vows you want to talk about two people who was made for each other more then Molly and T.J.**

 **It wasn't until the reception began when T.J saw one of the catering people " DAD" he said as his eyes went wide in shock. Causing him to collaspe Morgan stepped in to stop the man from leaving but was hit by a crippling headache that sent everyone into chaos. "T.J" Molly shouted as everyone sprang to action kristina whisper to Greg " i told we keep things interesting"she said.**

 **Shawn took off after the man until he was hit square in the face , Tommy took a deep breathe and went back inside the room. " Tommy" Jordan and Curtis whispered as they looked on in shock seeing him there. That is when T.J came too " It was you" he whispered Tommy stepped forward.**

 **"Yeah its me congratulation" he said**

 **T.J moved forward and hugged him that is when Shawn came inside he knew he saw Tommy. Stace sat holding Morgan's hand when he finally came through he popped up what happened he said looking around confused. You grabbed her head then you collapsed right after T.J did she said.**

 **As Sarah came back in how are you Morgan she said as she sat in front of him flashing the light in his eyes. I feel woozy like my head is spinning Morgan says, do you know why it happened Sarah asked. He looks up and smiles I think so he replies as Stace and Dr. Webber both look at him confused.**

 **What do you mean Sarah asked**

 **"I think I got my memories back" he said with a grin as Stace gasped and covered her mouth. As she hugged him happy for him when Carly came in when he locked eyes with his mother it all came back to him so much so he jumped and gave her a hug.**

 **Mom I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry he said, she pulled his face back you okay she asked. I'm great i mean i am better then great I am awesome he rambled on as Stace smiled at him as he waited for her to get it. That's when it hit Carly " You remember" she asked, as he shook his head with a huge grin on his face.**

 **"Oh baby I'm so happy for you "she said embracing him and before you know it the celebration was back underway. The families had all learned to forgive , love and live with the mistakes made. Sometimes people bounce back sometimes they don't.**

 **It has been a fantastic ride thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.**

 **But stay tuned for revenge it will continue there and it will answer all unanswered questions.**


End file.
